


"Доктор Кто" по...

by roseIceberg



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Femslash, Geth, Humor, Multi, Parody, Science Fiction, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-14 09:04:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 38,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2185830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseIceberg/pseuds/roseIceberg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сборник миников, как выглядел бы сериал "Доктор Кто", если бы его снимали в Голливуде, как обычный блокбастер. А так же, как бы он выглядел, если бы его снимали в других странах. Доктор - мюзикл и Доктор – бразильский телесериал, ШерДок и Докторминатр, интерны Доктора и многое другое.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Бразильский сериал «Клон Доктора»

**Author's Note:**

> Эта работа была написана по заявке Мечтающей-Розы и опубликована на Книге Фанфиков:  
> http://ficbook.net/readfic/1146030
> 
> Проект долгоиграющий. Главы не связаны друг с другом, их можно читать в произвольном порядке.

Роскошный дом, почти дворец в центре Феса (Марокко, Земля 2013 год). В просторном зале, задрапированном дорогими шелками, пол которого устлан персидскими коврами, находятся четыре женщины, четыре законные жены Доктора. Ривер в полупрозрачных голубых шароварах и того же цвета лифе, расшитых блёстками и монетами, возлежит на софе и лениво курит кальян. Клара в длинном платье прихорашивается перед зеркалом. Возле стола, на котором стоят блюдо с фруктами и блюдо со сладостями: щербет, халва, рахат-лукум и прочая мачмала, сидят в креслах Роза и Марта. На Марте надет брючный костюм, на Розе – длинный шелковый балахон. Роза кушает халву, а Марта, читая книгу по медицине, лениво отщипывает виноградины и отправляет их себе в рот. Розе скучно, она не выдерживает и спрашивает Марту:

 

\- Зачем ты читаешь книгу, это же скука смертная?

 

\- Я хочу выучиться на врача, всегда хотела, но родители решили иначе и выдали меня замуж за Доктора, - со вздохом отвечает Марта.

 

\- Так и радуйся теперь, что ты замужем, тебе не нужно работать, теперь обо всём позаботится Доктор.

 

\- Но я всё равно хочу стать врачом, - настаивает Марта.

 

\- Вот глупая, - фыркает Клара, надевая на шею массивное золотое колье, - зачем работать, если муж может подарить тебе всё золото Вселенной?

 

\- Откуда у тебя это колье? – восклицает Роза и вскакивает со своего места. – Доктор подарил? По закону он должен был сделать такой же подарок и остальным жёнам!

 

\- Господин назначил меня любимой женой, - парирует Клара.

 

\- Ах ты – пигалица! Назначили её! А я – главная жена! Я приказываю тебе отдать мне это колье немедленно! – кричит Роза, в несколько прыжков пересёкшая зал и уже стоящая рядом с Кларой.

 

Перепуганная Клара, зная сложный характер Розы, решает перевести стрелки. Она указывает рукой на Ривер и говорит:

 

\- Тогда и ей скажи, чтобы отдала тебе свой новый браслет, подарок Доктора.

 

Роза сразу же переключает всё своё внимание на Ривер, узрев на её руке вышеозначенный браслет.

 

\- Ривер, отдай мне браслет.

 

\- Нет. – Абсолютно спокойно произносит Ривер, оторвавшись от своего увлекательного занятия. – Это - не украшение, а вихревый манипулятор для путешествий во времени и пространстве.

 

\- Отдай немедленно! Я тоже хочу путешествовать! – уже кричит на неё Роза.

 

Ривер скручивает перед её носом комбинацию из трёх пальцев и всё так же спокойно с улыбочкой произносит:

 

\- Накося выкуси.

 

Взбешённая Роза с воплем: "Кобра!" вцепляется ей в волосы.

 

Это выводит Ривер из её нирваны, она даёт Розе пощёчину с криком: "Змеюка!" В это время Марта подходит к дерущимся и под шумок снимает с Ривер браслет. Она надевает его себе на запястье, выставляет координаты и исчезает.

 

\- Вот мерзавка! – хором кричат оставшиеся женщины.

 

\- Небось, к полюбовнику отправилась, хочет опозорить нашего любимого Доктора, – добавляет Клара. – Предлагаю заложить её. Доктор с ней разведётся, и нам тогда достанется больше подарков и по целых две ночи с Доктором в неделю.

 

 

Марта появляется на окраине Лондона возле стандартной многоэтажки. Она бегом поднимается на пятый этаж и звонит в одну из дверей. Ей открывает крайне удивлённый чернокожий парень.

 

\- Марта, ты здесь! Ты пришла ко мне! Но ты же ужасно рискуешь!

 

Марта кидается ему на шею:

 

\- Микки, у нас мало времени, поцелуй же меня скорей.

 

Микки берет её на руки и вносит в свою квартиру.

 

 

В центре зала, где приводят себя в порядок жёны Доктора, со страшным скрежетом материализуется синяя будка. С дежурной улыбкой из неё выходит 11-й Доктор в полосатом балахоне до пят и тёмно-бордовой феске с кисточкой. Жёны бросаются к нему, жалуясь наперебой:

 

\- Марта украла мой браслет и удрала к любовнику!

 

\- Роза хотела забрать моё колье!

 

\- Как ты мог подарить колье Кларе и не подарить мне!

 

Улыбка Доктора стремительно тускнеет.

 

\- Мотался, старался, устал, как ишак, в очередной раз спасая Вселенную, вернулся домой, а тут вы…  Эх, вы-и, какие меркантильные кю! – произносит Доктор и разворачивается, чтобы уйти.

 

\- Нет, не покидай нас снова, - хором кричат женщины. – Мы будем белыми и пушистыми.

 

\- Я хочу на это посмотреть, - оживляется Доктор и садится на диван.

 

Входит служанка, несущая поднос с прохладительными напитками. Это - Донна, на ней балахон до пят цвета нездоровой мыши и платок, повязанный на голове в той же манере, как это делают престарелые российские пейзанки. Доктор берёт в руки стакан и устраивается поудобнее. Ривер включает музыку и начинает танцевать перед ним танец живота. Танцует она просто охренительно. Мониста на шароварах, едва держащихся на бёдрах, позвякивают в такт её движениям, по её животу раз за разом проходит чувственная волна, руки совершают изящные движения. Видя, что Доктор уже начинает пускать слюни, в игру вступает Роза. Она срывает свой балахон, под которым находится такой же наряд, как у Ривер, только красного цвета. Она снимает со стены саблю, вынимает её из ножен и начинает свой прекрасный и опасный танец. Внимание Доктора переключается на неё.

 

 

Утро красит нежным светом стены роскошной спальни Доктора. В центре громадной кровати просыпается Доктор. Он целует в щёчку спящую слева Ривер, затем целует в плечо спящую справа Розу и говорит:

 

\- Ну вот, сколько раз предлагал им Амур де труа, а они кочевряжились, а как покурили вчера все вместе кальян, после того, как отправили спать несовершеннолетнюю Клару, так сразу согласились. Теперь и жёны довольны, и Доктор цел.

 

Доктор встаёт с кровати, одевается и спускается вниз. Там он нос к носу сталкивается с только что вернувшейся Мартой. Он изображает грозный вид, как и подобает обманутому супругу, и спрашивает её:

 

\- Где ты была всю ночь?

 

\- Я… гуляла по базару, - мнётся Марта.

 

\- И что купила?

 

\- Ничего, - разводит руками Марта, - ты же знаешь, у меня всё есть. Просто ходила, смотрела и потеряла счёт времени.

 

\- Марта, не ври мне, базар ночью не работает. Скажи честно, где ты была?

 

\- У Микки, я люблю его, - вскинув подбородок, с вызовом отвечает Марта. - Доктор, отпусти меня, ты же знаешь, что я никогда тебя не любила.

 

\- Знаю, - с грустью в голосе отвечает Доктор. – Я так надеялся, что со временем ты сможешь меня полюбить! Ну, ладно, насильно мил не будешь. Ты точно хочешь со мной развестись?

 

\- Да, - говорит Марта и кивает головой, - больше всего на свете.

 

\- Талак, талак, талак, - чётко произносит Доктор. – Теперь ты свободна и сама за себя отвечаешь.

 

Марта подпрыгивает, хлопая в ладоши, целует Доктора в щёку и, выставив координаты на браслете, исчезает. В зал входит Донна с поломойными принадлежностями в руках. Доктор смотрит на неё так, как будто впервые видит, и спрашивает:

 

\- Донна, у меня теперь временно некомплект жён. Хочешь выйти за меня замуж?

 

С воплем: "Да, конечно!" Донна бросает ведро и тряпку, срывает с себя платок и начинает танцевать. Доктор присоединяется к ней, выполняя не менее изящные движения руками. В зал сбегаются остальные жёны, весьма недовольные решением Доктора.

 

\- Женщины, собирайте манатки, через час мы переезжаем в Рио, – сообщает им новость дня Доктор. – Повторяю, через час общий сбор в ТАРДИС. Кто не успел, тот опоздал.

 

Женщины возвращаются в свои комнаты и начинают собирать в шкатулки свои украшения.

 

 

Некоторое время спустя в доме с обстановкой поскромнее в одном из не слишком престижных кварталов Рио (Бразилия, Земля, год тот же). В зале сидят на диване четыре жены Доктора и жуют порезанный кубиками ананас. В центре зала со страшным скрежетом появляется синяя будка. Из неё выходит 11-й Доктор всё в том же балахоне до пят и феске, ведущий за руку смущённо улыбающегося мужчину в синем европейском костюме, как две капли воды похожего на 10-го Доктора. Следом за ними из ТАРДИС выходит светловолосый коротко стриженый мужчина средних лет в белой рубашке, черных брюках и чёрной жилетке. Из кармана жилетки свешивается цепочка от часов.

 

\- Ну, наконец-то я нашёл своего потерянного во времени и пространстве клон-брата, - говорит присутствующим Доктор.

 

\- Как он может быть твоим клоном, он ведь не похож на тебя? – задаёт вопрос Клара.

 

\- Для тех, кто не смотрел предыдущие 1456 серий, сообщаю, что он - клон моей предыдущей регенерации. Кстати, Клара, познакомься с Профессором Симом. Он – Мастер на все руки, именно он приложил руку к созданию моего клон-брата Хэнди.

 

\- Как говорится, «дело Мастера боится», - изрекает Профессор с голливудской улыбкой.

 

\- Очень приятно, - говорит Клара и краснеет. Она понимает, что стоит с непокрытой головой и открытым лицом перед посторонними мужчинами и поднимает подол своего длинного платья, чтобы прикрыть лицо, открывая стройные ножки в полупрозрачных розовых шароварах.

 

Всё это время Роза и Хэнди неотрывно смотрят друг на друга, и в глазах у них появляются слёзы. Роза не выдерживает и кидается на колени перед Доктором:

 

\- Умоляю тебя, дай мне развод. Я люблю твоего клон-брата и всегда любила его. Теперь, когда он нашёлся, я не смогу быть тебе верной женой.

 

С глубоким вздохом и слезами на глазах Доктор поднимает её и говорит:

 

\- Ладно, будь по-твоему. Талак, талак, талак. Я развожусь с тобой.

 

Роза и Хэнди кидаются в объятия друг друга.

 

Ривер подходит к Доктору и говорит:

 

\- Прости, сладенький, но я тоже хочу развестись с тобой. Без обид, но твоя предыдущая регенерация нравится мне намного больше.

 

\- Это просто какая-то цепная реакция, - говорит Доктор. Талак, талак, талак. Теперь ты свободна.

 

\- А я всегда была свободна, - отвечает Ривер, сбрасывает с себя балахон и, покачивая бедрами, с которых почти спадают полупрозрачные оранжевые шаровары, подходит к Хэнди.

 

Хэнди в замешательстве. Роза в ярости. В этот момент Донна дёргает Доктора за рукав:

 

\- Доктор, прости, но я вышла за тебя замуж только потому, что рядом не было его. - Она указывает рукой на перепуганного Хэнди. - Мне просто было замуж невтерпёж. Он мне тоже очень нравится.

 

\- И ты, Брут, - произносит Доктор. - Талак, талак, талак.

 

Донна хлопает в ладоши и вприпрыжку направляется к Хэнди. Хэнди в ужасе.

 

\- Остались ты, да я, да мы с тобой, Кларочка, - печально говорит Доктор.

 

\- Нет, Доктор. Я тоже хочу развестись с тобой. Я с первого взгляда влюбилась в Профессора, у него вид интеллигентнее, чем у тебя. Я за него замуж хочу, - опустив подол платья, говорит Клара.

 

\- А захочет ли он жениться на тебе? – резонно интересуется Доктор.

 

\- Я хочу. Она такая миниатюрная и такая юная. Из неё можно лепить всё, что угодно, - с энтузиазмом откликается Мастер.

 

\- Точно, цепная реакция, - говорит Доктор. - Талак, талак, талак.

 

\- Доктор, я на время свадебного путешествия одолжу твою ТАРДИС, - не спрашивает, а констатирует факт Мастер.

 

\- Валяй, только забирай с собой всех этих изменниц, - махнув рукой, Доктор выходит из зала, идёт в свою спальню и падает на кровать. – Ну, ни фига себе, познакомил семью…

 

Из зала раздаётся звук стартующей ТАРДИС. Доктор чувствует себя очень одиноким и просто раздавленным. Никогда в жизни его ещё не предавало столько близких людей сразу. Слёзы наворачиваются ему на глаза, и, чтобы заглушить повисшую тишину в доме, Доктор сам себе говорит:

 

\- Один, совсем один, и некому меня обнять и поцеловать. Ни одной жены не осталось…

 

Не успевает он закончить фразу, как в спальне с довольной улыбкой мартовского кота появляется Джек Харкнесс и произносит:

 

\- Наконец-то я встретил тебя в нужное время и в нужном настроении. Если хочешь, я могу стать твоей женой.

 

\- А, Джек, привет. Спасибо, конечно за твоё великодушное предложение, но Коран это запрещает.

 

\- С каких пор ты стал придерживаться чьих-то правил? Тот Доктор, которого я знал, всегда следовал лишь своим собственным правилам.

 

\- Ну, так и иди к Хэнди – копии того Доктора, которого ты знал, - раздражённо восклицает Доктор, вскакивая с кровати.

 

\- Зачем мне Хэнди, я тебя люблю, и всегда любил, как бы ты не менялся, - говорит Джек, кладя руки на плечи Доктору. – Давай я обниму тебя и пожалею.

 

\- Правда, любишь? - с надеждой глядя в лицо Джеку, говорит Доктор. - Ладно, была – не была. Только женой будешь ты.

 

\- Как скажешь, дорогой, - Джек обхватывает ладонями лицо Доктора и целует его в губы.

 

\- А ведь это ничуть не хуже, чем с женщиной, - произносит потрясённый Доктор.

 

\- Я буду тебе хорошей женой, - обещает Джек.

 

 

На фоне моря и статуи Христа-Спасителя, стоящей на высоком холме, звучит драматическая музыка, и появляются титры:

 

"ПОЛНЫЙ КОНЕЦ ОБЕДА"


	2. Доктор Чё по-русски

Титр:  
«1973 год, Земля, СССР, где-то на Брянщине или на Смоленщине, где местных мужиков всё время тянет к женщине»

Панорамная съёмка: поле, заросшее густой травой, пригорок возле небольшой реки, справа виднеется елово-берёзовый лес, слева - околица села. Из репродуктора, висящего на тополе у околицы, отдалённо слышится: «Продолжаем концерт по заявкам. Сейчас по просьбе нашего радиослушателя Василия Пупкина из Самары прозвучит песня «Травы, травы» из кинофильма «Анискин и Фантомас» в исполнении Геннадия Белова». На фоне песни (ссылка в комментах в конце главы) три тракториста, напившихся пива (Жигулёвского разливного), идут отдыхать на бугор. Только парни прилегли на травку, чтобы расслабиться после досрочно завершённого ими трудового дня, как раздался дикий скрежет, и рядом с ними появилась странная телефонная будка.

\- Мать, мать, мать, мать… - по привычке ответило эхо.

Дверь будки отворилась, и из неё выглянул невысокий светловолосый и безмерно обаятельный мужчина среднего возраста, одетый в белую футболку и джинсовый костюм, с неподражаемой улыбкой, из-за чего его лицо как будто светилось изнутри. Конечно же, это был (?) Доктор. Да неважно, какой по счёту, если его играет наше всё, Сергей Безруков!

\- Ух, ты, back to the USSR! Куда ты, ТАРДИС, меня завезла!.. – продекламировал Доктор.

\- Глянь, джинса, настоящая, не самопал, фирмач какой-то, - сказал один из парней.

\- Эй, парень, ты кто? – спросил второй.

\- Я – Доктор.

\- Доктор чё? – переспросил третий.

\- Просто Доктор, - ответил странный пришелец из синей будки. – У вас ничего не случилось?

\- Ничего, кроме тебя, - икнув, ответил первый.

\- Странно, - пробормотал себе под нос Доктор, - обычно она сама привозит меня туда, где срочно требуется моё вмешательство.

Один из парней толкнул другого в бок и сказал:

\- А ты говорил, что «план» был плохой. Ты глянь, какие качественные глюки!

\- Ну их, нафиг, твои глюки, идём лучше домой проспимся, - ответил тот.

Все трое встали и отправились в направлении села. Доктора нисколько не огорчил их уход. Он позвал: «Клара», и из будки выглянула миниатюрная кареглазая брюнетка, одетая, как и он в джинсовый костюмчик. Конечно же, в роли Клары блистала утренняя звезда, Чулпан Хаматова.

\- Кларочка, ты только посмотри, красота-то какая, лепота! А пробежаться бы, да по ромашковому полю босиком! – Доктор снял кеды и, схватив Клару за руку, побежал по полю. Вскоре он резко остановился.

\- Ах, ты ж, блядь! – воскликнул он, хватаясь за ступню.

\- Стоп! Серёжа! Что за выражения! Это непрофессионально. Мы снимаем про период развитого социализма в СССР, значит не блядь, а советская женщина, - прокричал из режиссёрского кресла обворожительный чертяка Фёдор Бондарчук (а кому ещё можно доверить снимать супер-пупер фантастический российский блокбастер «Доктор Чё»?) – Назад, на исходную! Снимаем ещё один дубль.

\- Какое, на хуй, на исходную?! – возмутился Безруков. – У меня производственная травма, - он поднял ногу и продемонстрировал всем порезанную ступню. – Какая-то падла не прибрала съёмочную площадку, и я порезался крышкой от консервной банки.

\- Перерыв 30 минут! Врача артисту! - скомандовал в матюгальник Фёдор Сергеевич.

Через полчаса съёмки возобновились. Доктор снял кеды, и, схватив Клару за руку, побежал по полю. Но не судьба была и на этот раз нормально снять дубль. Теперь споткнулась и упала Клара, а Доктор, не заметивший потери бойца, продолжал бежать дальше, пока не влетел с разгона в реку и не погрузился в воду с головой. Как ни странно, режиссёр не прокричал "Стоп", сочтя это удачной актёрской импровизацией, и Кларе пришлось вставать и, сделав хорошую мину при плохой игре, догонять Доктора.

\- Кларочка, прыгай сюда, вода как парное молоко!

\- Но у меня нет купальника.

\- А кому он нужен, твой купальник? Не хочешь раздеваться - прыгай в одежде.

\- Так ведь она станет мокрой.

\- Клара, у нас в ТАРДИС шмотья до хрена и больше, потом переоденешься. Эх, нет у современных девушек романтизма, не то, что пару веков назад…

Клара, вздохнув, осторожно зашла в воду по пояс. Доктор сразу же поднял фонтаны брызг, резвясь, как пацан. Клара завизжала, но это только раззадорило Доктора, он подошёл к ней и стал её целовать. Клара, обняв его, с энтузиазмом ответила на его поцелуи. Доктор подхватил её на руки и, положив на своё плечо, рысцой побежал к ТАРДИС. Уже возле заветной синей будки он укусил её за маленькую симпатичную попку и скрылся за дверью. 

\- Стоп! Снято! – прокричал в матюгальник Бондарчук. – Первая съёмочная группа – в павильон, вторая остаётся здесь. Массовка, приготовиться, - это он уже произнёс в рацию. – Все готовы? Запускайте дирижабль. Киберлюди, пошли!

Из идиллического берёзово-елового лесочка показались блестящие на солнце металлические туловища киберлюдей. В небо взмыл серебристый сигарообразный дирижабль, рассекающий воздух гигантским винтом на корме.

 

Тем временем в одной из спален ТАРДИС весьма довольный собой Доктор поцеловал не менее довольную голую Клару и встал с кровати.

\- Теперь я понимаю, что такое «любить по-русски», - сказала Клара и с наслаждением потянулась.

\- Век живи – век учись, - ответил Доктор, впрыгивая в свои любимые джинсы и натягивая новую футболку.

Доктор подошёл к исполнявшему роль ночника стоящему в углу уду со светящимся шаром в руке и почесал его под подбородком. Уд замурчал от удовольствия. Затем Доктор подошёл к аквариуму с экзотическими рыбками на прикроватной тумбочке и, достав из кармана горсть шурупов, бросил их в воду.

\- Доктор, рыбки не едят шурупов, - попыталась образумить его Клара.

\- Я знаю. Просто я очень люблю кормить рыбок, - ответил Доктор и улыбнулся своей обезоруживающей улыбкой.

Доктор не спеша подошёл ко входной двери, открыл её и выглянул наружу. Узрев море киберлюдей в непосредственной близости от ТАРДИС и тень от гигантского дирижабля, нависшего над ней, он тут же захлопнул дверь с воплем:

\- Вашу Машу и Дашу!

Доктор заметался по ТАРДИС, бормоча себе под нос: "Надо что-то делать, что-то надо делать…". Вдруг рядом с ним возникла голограмма Девятого и сказала:

\- Если ты видишь меня сейчас, значит, ты столкнулся с очередным кризисом и не знаешь, что делать. Тебе понадобится моя помощь.

\- И моя, - сказала только что возникшая голограмма Десятого.

\- И моя, - откликнулась голограмма Одиннадцатого.

\- Потому что мы – Бригада! – в унисон произнесло призрачное трио. – Тебе понадобится Сила Троих. Один за всех… - призрачные Доктора взялись за руки.

\- … и все за одного, - закончила знаменитый девиз текущая регенерация Доктора. – Эх, ребята, как же я вас всех люблю!

\- Осторожнее, это уже пахнет нарциссизмом, - сказал Одиннадцатый.

\- Но как же вы сможете мне помочь, если вы - мои предыдущие регенерации, и, по идее, ничего не должны знать, - спросил Доктор.

\- Тайми-вайми, вибли-вобли, - сказал Десятый, - каждый раз сигая туда-сюда во времени и пространстве, ты меняешь, как своё будущее, так и своё прошлое.

\- Хватит разговоров, - встрял Девятый, - киберлюдей в радиусе километра может обездвижить мощный тахионный излучатель.

\- Так ведь у меня нет его, - развёл руками Доктор.

\- Используй то, что под рукою, и не ищи себе другое, - сказал Одиннадцатый, - сейчас мы научим тебя, как собрать его из подручных средств. Берёшь вот эту байду, - Одиннадцатый показал какую-то замысловатую херовину, которую Доктор тут же принялся искать по всей ТАРДИС.

\- Потом вот эту туфту, - включился в разговор Десятый, демонстрируя вышеозначенный предмет.

\- И подсоединяешь к этой дивной хрени, - добавил Девятый, - хрень в его руках была воистину дивной. – Теперь подключаешься к источнику питания ТАРДИС и заряжаешь агрегат. Он сам преобразует артронную энергию в тахионное излучение, тебе останется лишь нажать на кнопочку и навести его на противника.

Собрав и зарядив чудной агрегат, похожий на помесь пулемёта Максим и орудия труда охотников за привидениями, Доктор сказал:

\- Спасибо, ребята.

\- Не за что. Бей киберов, спасай Россию! Давай, Доктор, твой выход! – сказало трио призрачных Докторов и растворилось в воздухе.

Услыхав последние слова, Доктор приосанился, вскинул подбородок, пригладил волосы и с криком: "Ура!" выскочил за дверь. Он нажал заветную кнопочку на своём чудо-агрегате и стал водить его дулом туда-сюда. Киберлюди замерли, как те роботы с планеты Шелезяка, которым в смазку добавили алмазный порошок. Дирижабль накренился и вошёл в крутое пике, пару секунд спустя он рухнул на пригорок у реки.

\- Ах, ты ж, ёжик! – сказал Доктор. - Неаккуратненько как-то получилось, корову зашибли. Похоже, нам пора сваливать.

Он вернулся в ТАРДИС, бросил на пол сослуживший свою службу чудо-агрегат и начал крутить рукоятки и щёлкать тумблерами на консоли.

\- Твори бардак, мы здесь проездом, - жизнерадостно изрёк Доктор. – Вперёд, за орденами.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OST главы – Геннадий Белов «Травы, травы» из кинофильма «Анискин и Фантомас» (http://www.audiopoisk.com/track/no/mp3/belov-gennadii----travi-travi-iz-kf-aniskin-i-fantomas/)


	3. Как снять спутницу

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Заказывали Доктора-бабника, но у меня получился скорее Доктор-Казанова. Те, кто видел Теннанта в фильме «Казанова» поймут, о чём я.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B46BW6n_Tjk

Доктор лежал на спине, мечтательно глядя в потолок своей спальни, и вспоминал этапы большого пути. Было приятно вытащить на поверхность из недр памяти перед отходом ко сну самые приятные моменты, то, как он снимал своих последних спутниц.

 

Роза Тайлер – операция «Эх, прокачу».

Ну, какая же юная блондинистая красотка сможет устоять против крутой тачки, особенно если к ней прилагается такой шикарный мужчина в самом расцвете сил, как Девятый. А кто на Земле может сказать, что видел тачку, более крутую, чем ТАРДИС? Сначала, чтобы завязать знакомство, Доктор спас Розу от пластиковых манекенов в универмаге. Неважно, что сначала ему пришлось изрядно потрудиться, чтобы организовать это нападение. Зато насколько круто он выглядел в своей чёрной кожаной куртке, когда останавливал этих монстров! Он сказал ей тогда, чтобы повыпендриваться:

\- Иди домой, а я взорву их. Кстати, это опасно, я могу погибнуть.

На следующий день Девятый загадочным образом появился дома у Розы, весьма впечатлив её этим. Пока Роза готовила ему кофе на кухне, он не терял времени даром и успел весьма продуктивно пообщаться с её матерью.

\- Я в халате, - сказала Джекки, пытаясь не то затянуть потуже пояс, не то развязать его, - в моей комнате незнакомый мужчина, может случиться всё, что угодно…

«А почему бы и нет?», - подумал Доктор и, не откладывая в долгий ящик, приступил к тому, на что намекала находящаяся в активном поиске весьма аппетитная мама Розы.

Ох, и здорово же они потом побегали с Розой по всему Лондону, пытаясь разыскать загадочный передатчик… А потом он предложил обалдевшей девушке прокатить её автостопом по галактике (совершенно бесплатно), отчего оная окончательно офонарела от культурного шока и после не слишком продолжительной, но крайне насыщенной впечатлениями поездки сразу же дала своё согласие, когда Доктор предложил снова её прокатить, но уже не на ТАРДИС…

Найдя её в меру полезной, Доктор предложил Розе путешествовать вместе с ним на постоянной основе.

 

Марта Джонс – амплуа «мальчик-романтик».

Ах, Марта Джонс – стройная как тростинка и невероятно красивая мулатка-шоколадка. Чтобы пробудить в ней жалость, от которой у женщин, как известно, до любви один шаг, он решил изобразить для неё отчаявшегося романтика, который так и не смог прийти в себя, потеряв любимую девушку. Доктор и в самом деле очень тосковал тогда, потеряв Розу Тайлер, поэтому ему не пришлось особо играть. 

Хотя для начала он поиграл с ней в больничку, позволив послушать сердцебиение не только левого, но и правого своего сердца. Он подмигнул ей, потом стал строить глазки…. Затем нагрянули джудуны, и началась гонка с преследованием. Он сказал: «Это ничего не значит», - поцеловал её и смылся. 

От этого поцелуя Марта долго не могла прийти в себя, едва держась на ногах и всё повторяя:

\- Это ничего не значит?.. Это ничего не значит?..

Короче, Доктор организовал стандартный набор приключений, чтобы заинтриговать девушку. Когда же Марта узрела ТАРДИС, она оказалась окончательно сражена и без колебаний отправилась навстречу приключениям с этим странным, но невероятно обаятельным пришельцем.

Он упомянул о своей прежней спутнице, Розе, сказал, что Марта её не заменит. Он был таким романтичным и безутешным, что Марте сразу захотелось помочь этому красавцу со всей мировой скорбью в глазах. Ей так хотелось утешить его, развеселить, добиться того, чтобы на его лице заиграла улыбка, а глаза стали весёлыми. Доктор подсказал ей, что утешать его лучше всего в постели, и Марта с усердием принялась за это нелёгкое дело, стараясь вытеснить из его сердца Розу.

 

Донна Ноубл – амплуа «Няшка-потеряшка»

Десятый и сам не понимал, чем его зацепила эта рыжая слегка б\у разбитная бабёнка с далёкой от голливудских стандартов фигурой. Но раз она его зацепила, то он обязательно её подцепит. Это – дело чести. Он решил косить под наивного доверчивого юнца, чтобы пробудить в ней материнские чувства и втереться в доверие. Он, насколько смог, пригладил свои непослушные волосы, напялил джинсы, толстовку с нелепым принтом, а поверх неё – тёмно-красную куртку и пощипал щёки, чтобы на них проступил «юношеский» румянец. Взглянув на себя в зеркало, и изобразив максимально наивные глазки, Доктор решил, что у Донны стопудово возникнет желание прижать его к груди и уложить в постельку. Он надел бейсболку козырьком назад, как это было принято у молодёжи. Теперь настало время приводить в действие вторую часть его плана.

Он подкатил к ней в магазине нижнего белья и сказал:

\- Простите, вы не могли бы мне помочь? Мне нужно выбрать подарок, а я не знаю размера. 

\- Подарок для твоей девушки? – оживилась Донна.

\- Нет, у меня нет девушки. Это для моей сестры. Вот смотрю на вас, и мне кажется, что у вас такой же размер. Вы не могли бы это примерить, - с этими словами Доктор смущённо протянул ей пару бюстгальтеров чёрного и красного цвета.

\- А сколько лет сестре? – поинтересовалась Ноубл.

\- Семнадцать, - ответил Доктор и скромно потупил глазки.

\- Ах, милый льстец… - Донна чмокнула его в розовую гладко выбритую щёчку.

Из магазина они пошли в кафе, а потом в одну из спален ТАРДИС.

 

Ривер Сонг – простой тупой подкат.

Ах, Ривер! Когда он увидел её в Библиотеке в этом белом скафандре, то сразу возбудился до неприличия. Его всегда возбуждала в женщине тайна, которую можно было разгадывать, и фигура, максимально скрытая под одеждами, которую можно было представить идеальной. В Ривер всего этого было с избытком. Она была такой аппетитной в своём мешковатом скафандре! Она тряхнула своей густой гривой светло-русых кудряшек и взглянула на него так, словно давно его знала, и Десятый решил не медлить. Он просто подошёл к ней и сказал:

\- Мадам, позвольте вам впендюрить. - И тут же получил две короткие затрещины.

\- Так значит «нет»? – спросил Десятый, потирая обе щеки.

\- Так значит «да», - ответила Ривер, схватила его за лацканы пиджака и, прижав к стене, впилась в его губы.

Это было нечто! Пантера, тигрица – вот что это была за женщина. Через минуту у него перед глазами полетели золотистые мотыльки и розовые слоники на прозрачных, как у сильфид, крылышках, он увидел радугу и единорогов… Всё это было следствием воздействия галлюциногенной помады, которую решила на нём опробовать Ривер. Когда Доктор вернулся из мира грёз в реальность, то обнаружил себя прикованным наручниками к какой-то трубе. Судя по всему, пока он был в бессознательном состоянии, Ривер уже успела пару раз воспользоваться его беззащитным телом, и теперь собиралась снова это проделать…

Любовь настигла их внезапно, как убийца в тёмном переулке, но она настигла их не одновременно, поскольку они двигались во встречных временных потоках. Ривер внезапно появлялась в его жизни, и также внезапно исчезала, оставляя после своего очередного появления аромат неразгаданной тайны. Каждый раз, когда она исчезала, он не знал, увидит ли её снова, и, поэтому жаждал увидеть её как ни одну женщину во Вселенной. «И каждый раз навек прощайтесь, когда уходите на миг», - это словно было написано именно о них двоих. Доктор вздохнул, подумав: «Эх, Ривер - сладкая боль и неразгаданная загадка». Он, вечный бабник и вечный странник, готов был жениться на ней по первому же её требованию… Он всегда знал, когда и где она умрёт. И это было для него больней всего, знать, что она погибнет, а он не сможет её спасти. Таков уж удел Повелителей времени переживать обычных людей… 

Доктор мотнул головой и подумал: «Бедная Ривер, но вслед за нею были и другие, а жив я буду, и другие будут…»

 

Кристина и пришелец.

Эта сероглазая черноволосая спортивного вида девушка с криминальными наклонностями сразу же поразила его воображение. Её обалденная гибкая фигурка в чёрных трикотажных брюках будила в нём такие фантазии, что Десятый сразу же решил воплотить их в реальность. Сначала он, как обычно, представился:

\- Привет, я – Доктор. Христос воскрес! – он протянул ей надкушенное шоколадное яйцо.

\- Это не имя, а психическое состояние, - выдала она.

События развивались быстро. Они попали на другую планету, где их вскоре могли сожрать твари, похожие на кинговских лангольеров. Времени было немного, и он решил воспользоваться «тяжёлой артиллерией», просто сказав ей:

\- Я Повелитель времени.

\- Но ты выглядишь как человек, - заметила она.

\- А ты выглядишь как Повелитель времени. Тем не менее, я пришелец, но ты можешь со мной целоваться, - закинул удочку Доктор.

У англичан есть поговорка: «Любопытство погубило кошку», а Кристину любопытство и близкая опасность побудили проверить, отличаются ли поцелуи Повелителя времени от поцелуев обычного человека. Рыбка клюнула, и Десятый её подсёк. Так что одними поцелуями дело не ограничилось. Она хотела отправиться с ним, но ему не нужен был ещё один командир в ТАРДИС, поэтому они разошлись, как в море корабли.

 

Эми Понд – приём «голый чувак»

Чего Одиннадцатый только не перепробовал с этой девушкой, чтобы затащить её в постель, но она оставалась непробиваемой: загадочные появления и исчезновения, 101 рассказка на ночь, экскурсия по достопримечательностям Вселенной, приключения и опасность. Тогда Доктор решил воспользоваться безотказным приёмом, он полностью разделся и уселся на диван у неё в гостиной в позе роденовского мыслителя. Эми вошла в комнату, увидела его и заржала как лошадь Пржевальского. После того, как она отсмеялась, она всё же решила улечься в койку с этим изобретательным идиотом, раз уж он так старался… Похоже, что «девочка, которая ждала», ждала именно такого удобного момента.

Однако Эми была единственной женщиной, которая сама его бросила. Одиннадцатый до сих пор недоумевал, как могла она предпочесть ему, таймлорду Доктору, простого невзрачного медбрата. Но, как говорится, «любовь зла – полюбишь и низшее существо…»

 

Клара Освин Освальд – дама в беде и рыцарь на белом коне.

Неважно, что дама эта выглядела как школьница и была от горшка три вершка, а вместо рыцаря на белом коне был таймлорд в синей телефонной будке. Классическая ситуация по-прежнему работала безотказно. Спасённая от участи более страшной, чем смерть, дама испытывала сильнейшее желание отблагодарить своего спасителя всеми доступными ей средствами, чем не преминул воспользоваться Одиннадцатый. 

«Кстати, - подумал Одиннадцатый, - не помешало бы незамедлительно навестить Клару, поскольку все эти воспоминания навеяли отнюдь не сонное настроение…»


	4. Докторминатор

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OST главы – группа Ленинград «Терминатор» (http://www.audiopoisk.com/track/no/mp3/sergei-6nurov-i-gruppa-leningrad---terminator/

Титр: «Земля, США, Лос-Анджелес, 29 августа 1997 года»

 

Ветер носил обрывки газет над разгромленной улицей, вдоль которой расположились покорёженные и перевёрнутые автомобили. К стене полукопчёного небоскрёба с выбитыми окнами незаметно притулилась ТАРДИС. Девятый стоял рядом с ней в своём обычном прикиде: чёрные джинсы, чёрная кожаная куртка и чёрная водолазка под ней. На этот раз на нём были ещё и тёмные зеркальные очки. Нет, это были не очки умного вида, а очки-гаджет, на внутреннюю поверхность которых выводилась обработанная имплантом, вживлённым в кору головного мозга, информация со встроенной в зрачок правого глаза камеры, по сути, являвшейся мультиспектральным сканирующим устройством. Сейчас эта камера сообщала о приближении далека, который и выехал из-за угла ровно через секунду, сверкая оранжевой бронёй и оповещая всех вокруг:

\- Exterminate! Exterminate!

\- Вот, придурок, - процедил сквозь зубы Девятый. - Да я сам тебя сейчас экстерминирую, ведь я - экстерминатор экстерминаторов, - и навёл на него переносной зенитно-ракетный комплекс Дженерал Дайнемикс FIM-43 Рэдай, который держал в руках. – Аста ла виста, бэйби, - добавил он, нажимая на курок.

Прямое попадание ракеты по корпусу снесло далека в дальнюю даль. Но рано было радоваться: из боковой улицы справа, бодро вышагивая, появилась колонна киберлюдей.

\- Роза! Куда ты запропастилась? Тащи боеприпасы!

Дверь ТАРДИС открылась и показалась навьюченная всевозможным вооружением блондинка.

\- Тебя только за смертью посылать, - упрекнул Доктор едва волочащую ручной гранатомёт, пулемёт и несколько ружей девушку.

\- Что я тебе – сумчато-вьючно-ломовое животное?! Мог бы и сам всё это притащить, - огрызнулась Роза.

\- Но ты же сама говорила, что хочешь похудеть, так вот тебе и антицеллюлитная программа. А я не мог, был занят сканированием территории.

Откуда-то сзади выскочила русоволосая женщина спортивного вида с ружьём в наперевес и открыла пальбу по киберлюдям. Доктор поддержал её, стреляя из гранатомёта, а Роза – из пулемёта. Большая часть киберов полегла, но некоторые, даже потеряв голову или конечности, продолжали движение вперёд. Доктор наконец-то соизволил повернуть голову в сторону вновь прибывшей дамы бальзаковского возраста и воскликнул:

\- Сара Джейн, я так рад тебя видеть! Ты покрасила волосы? Тебе идёт.

\- Я не Сара Джейн. Я - Сара Коннор, но всё равно спасибо, - ответила та и с кокетливой улыбкой заправила прядь за ухо. – Я такая приятная, что меня даже тошнит.

\- А я – Докторминатор, - привычно представился Девятый.

\- Ага, я и вижу… Снова за мной, да?

\- Нет, я за ними.

\- Откуда дровишки? - спросила Сара, махнув рукой в сторону кучки оружия.

\- Экспроприировали на местном складе Юнита, - ответил Доктор.

\- И часто вы тырите оружие со склада? - Сара перевела взгляд с Доктора на Розу.

\- У нас нет кабельного телевидения, надо же как-то развлекаться, - пояснила Роза.

Одного из покалеченных киберлюдей, приблизившегося к ней, Сара стала добивать прикладом:

\- Чтоб ты сдох, урод!

\- Невыполнимая команда, - механическим голосом ответил киберчеловек, тем не менее, падая на асфальт.

\- У! Долбаные жестянки, как я вас ненавижу! Десять лет из-за вас провела в психушке. Никто ведь мне не верил, когда я предупреждала об этом восстании машин. Уж как я их не мочила, а они лезут и лезут ко мне, так и кишат, так и прыгают…

С дивным скрежетом в воздухе материализовалась ещё одна синяя будка, выглядевшая почти так же, как и ТАРДИС Девятого. Из неё высунулся невысокий улыбчивый Доктор в джинсовом костюме и столь же невысокая кареглазая спутница. Он спросил:

\- А вы дустом их травить не пробовали?

Одуревшая Сара спросила:

\- А что такое дуст?

\- А вот что, - с этими словами обаятельный русский Доктор швырнул ей увесистую упаковку, которую она поймала на лету, как кот ласточку.

\- А тебе понадобится тахионный излучатель, парализующий киберлюдей в радиусе километра, - с этими словами русский нырнул в свою ТАРДИС и вытащил странного вида агрегат, напоминающий помесь ружья и самогонного аппарата. – Лови.

Девятый поймал оружие массового поражения киберлюдей и спросил:

\- Как он работает?

\- Просто нажимаешь на пимпочку.

\- Спасибо. А теперь пошёл нахрен, задница, нельзя нам быть вдвоём в одном и том же месте в одно и то же время, не то, как ебанёт… и вся Вселенная – в мелкие дребезги!

\- Фу, как грубо! Нет, чтоб сказать культурно: «Пиздуйте, уважаемый», – скривился русич перед тем, как выполнить предписание Девятого.

После того, как синяя будка с дубликатом Доктора исчезла, Роза, наконец, отмерла и спросила:

\- Что это было?

\- Я из будущего пришёл себе на помощь.

\- Нет, я спрашиваю, что это была за девица? Ты что, уже планируешь подыскать мне замену?! Сейчас помощь снова тебе понадобится! - крикнула разозлённая Роза, направляясь к Девятому.

\- Я ничего не знаю, - промямлил Доктор и спрятался за ТАРДИС. – Я здесь ни при чём. Это – не моё.

\- Стандартный набор отмазок, - хмыкнула Роза, погнавшись за ним. – Мог бы придумать что-нибудь пооригинальнее. Молилась ли ты на ночь, Дездемона? – она схватила его за руку и резко её дёрнула.

\- Ай! Ты мне руку сломала! – воскликнул Док.

\- В человеческом организме 215 костей. Это была только одна, - немного спустив пар, ответила Роза.

\- Я не человек, а Повелитель времени.

\- Тем более, ноу проблем, регенерируй.

 

Эти увлекательные игрища прервала очередная группа киберлюдей, с лязганьем и громыханием появившаяся в конце улицы. Над головами возник косяк перелётных далеков.

\- Эк их, дряней, привалило. Отложите ваши разборки на потом! – крикнула Сара, вытаскивая новое ружьё из кучи, принесенной Розой, и целясь в киберлюдей.

Доктор, вооружившись тахионным излучателем, пошёл вдоль по улице косить киберлюдей: махнёт направо – улочка, махнёт налево – переулочек. Дамы, уразумев всю бесполезность обычных ружей, чуть не передрались за право пострелять из Рэдай. Менее тренированная блондинка проиграла в этой неравной борьбе, и Сара Коннор принялась стрелять по летящим мишеням, сбивая их с меткостью немецкого снайпера. Сбитые летуны, аки камушки, пикировали на асфальт, создавая в нём микрократеры.

Когда все враги были повержены, Доктор огляделся вокруг и заключил:

\- Мне нужен отпуск.

После этого он подошёл к Саре, положил ей руку на плечо и произнёс:

\- Самое главное, что мы должны сделать - это остаться в живых. И здесь, - Доктор дотронулся до её головы, - и здесь. - Он указал на сердце. - Слышишь? Сохранить жизнь.

После этого он взял Розу за руку и потащил её в ТАРДИС, уже в дверях он обернулся, помахал Саре рукой и на прощанье изрёк:

\- Держись, Сара. Но пасаран. I’ll be back…


	5. Звёздные войны Доктора

Давным-давно, в далёкой-предалёкой галактике…

 

Короче, хрен знает, когда, в хуйкином забвении в масштабах Вселенной произошла эта заварушка…

По консольной ТАРДИС подобно тигру в клетке металась светловолосая кудрявая женщина средних лет в белом платье до пят, напоминавшем концертные балахоны ранней Аллы Пугачёвой. Наконец она не выдержала и обратилась к своим спутникам, симпатичному мужчине с каштановыми волосами и вивлу:

\- Джек, мы должны вернуться за ним.

\- Принцесса Лэйк, мы не можем так рисковать, если Док погибнет, то вы останетесь единственным повелителем времени во Вселенной.

\- Но он жив. Я чувствую, что он жив. Джек, пожалуйста, давай за ним вернёмся.

\- Не могу, Старушка этого не выдержит, - попробовал возразить капитан Харкнесс.

\- Какая же она Старушка? Она Секси, - Лэйк ласково погладила рукой консоль.

\- Секси тут только одно существо, и это я, - с дерзкой улыбкой произнёс Джек, придвигаясь поближе к женщине.

Внезапно Харкнесс почувствовал, что с левой стороны ему под рёбра уткнулось что-то холодное и круглое.

\- Ты будешь ещё сексуальнее, красавчик, когда я прострелю в тебе ещё одну дырку, - прошипела ему в ухо Лэйк. – А ну-ка, поворачивай оглобли.

\- Слушаю и повинуюсь, леди, - подал голос Джек и энергично стал клацать тумблерами на консоли.

\- Что, храбрый капитан, забздел? – издевательски посмеиваясь, сказала Лэйк, пряча в карман свою любимую помаду, только что с успехом сыгравшую роль бластера. – Вот так-то лучше.

\- Ничего подобного, просто решил подыграть: подумал, почему бы не прогнуться под такую очаровательную доминантку, - выдал Джек.

\- Эй, полегче, что за грязные намёки?! – возмутилась Лэйк.

\- Ну что ты, милашка, если ты любишь чистоту, то мы могли бы сначала принять вместе ванну, - в глазах бравого капитана появился маслянистый блеск.

\- Ненавижу тебя! – женщина резко развернулась и ринулась прочь от него, налетев с разгона на вивла и оттоптав тому ногу.

Вивл склонил голову набок и возмущённо зарычал, Лэйк издала ответный рык. Вивл сразу же опустил голову и притих. Следующим пострадавшим оказался безобидный пёс-робот К-9, которого раздражённая Лэйк от души пнула ногой, после чего пришлось в срочном порядке схватиться за ушибленное место – всё же металлическую собаку, в отличие оот живой и мягкой, пинать бывает очень больно.

\- Может быть, кто-нибудь уберёт с моей дороги это ходячее недоразумение и эту консервную банку! – раздражённо рявкнула венценосная особа.

\- Осторожнее, Ваше Высочество, не стоит его злить, ведь разозлённый вивл может вырвать из туловища ваши прекрасные ручки, – предупредил Джек.

\- Да я сама зла как чёрт, и если не прекратите ещё больше злить меня, то я повыдёргиваю руки вам обоим, а эту железаку пущу на запчасти, – парировала Лэйк и, убедившись, что ТАРДИС изменила курс, покинула консольную.

Джек посмотрел на вивла.

\- По-моему, я ей нравлюсь. Чубакка, как ты думаешь, могли бы принцесса и такой парень, как я?..

Вивл возмущённо прорычал.

\- Ладно, забудь. – Джек немного помолчал, а потом продолжил. - А могли бы Док и такой парень, как я?..

В ответ раздалось более громкое рычание.

 

Тем временем, среди недостроенных внутренних конструкций Звезды Смерти продолжался поединок. Десятый в белом кимоно и тёмный таймлорд, одетый, как и полагается всякой уважающей себя тёмной силе, во всё чёрное, дрались на световых мечах. Силы Доктора были на исходе, а тёмный таймлорд, казалось, не знал усталости.

\- Ну же, давай, Док, поддайся своей ненависти, выпусти её наружу, - проскрежетал немного механический голос тёмного.

Док молча покачал головой. Вынужденно отступая назад, он споткнулся о силовой кабель и упал. В тот же миг световой меч тёмного, светившийся красным светом, отсёк его правую руку. Десятый чуть не задохнулся от сильнейшей боли. Фигура в чёрном нависла над ним. Шумное дыхание со звуками «Пф-ф, пф-ф, пф-ф» вырывалось из-под чёрной маски-шлема. Док понимал, что обречён, но не собирался склонять голову перед победителем. Внезапно справа в поле его зрения возникла полупрозрачная голограмма его предшественника, Девятого, и обратилась к нему:

\- Док, ты сильнее, чем ты думаешь. Почувствуй Силу, она повсюду вокруг тебя, но ещё больше её в тебе. Ты должен почувствовать Силу и поверить в себя, тогда ты сможешь её использовать, ты сможешь всё.

Тем временем тёмный таймлорд тоже обратился к Доку:

\- Док, сдавайся, переходи на Тёмную сторону. Вместе мы сможем править Вселенной, мы с тобой сможем разрушать планеты и даже звёзды одним лишь движением руки.

\- Никогда! – с вызовом ответил Док.

\- Ты не знаешь, кто я, - продолжил тёмный. - Я…

\- Кто, кто… Конь в пальто! – перебил его Док. – Я узнал тебя, Дарт Мастер, можешь не париться больше в этом дурацком шлеме! Ты думаешь, что Сила – в силе, в твоих тёмных чувствах…

\- А в чём же ещё? – хмыкнул тёмный таймлорд.

\- Нет, Сила в правде, – озвучил своё убеждение Док.

Он почувствовал Силу вокруг себя, превращавшуюся в Силу в нём, ощущая её как радость, поднимавшуюся вверх по позвоночнику и заполнявшую каждую клеточку его тела. Эта сила помогла запустить регенерационные процессы в его организме, и, вместо отрубленной, у него стала отрастать новая рука. Док слегка потянулся вправо, и световой меч сам прилетел к нему в новенькую руку. Прыжком он вскочил на ноги и двинулся на тёмного. Док не смог удержаться от улыбки и заявления:

\- Сюрприз! Эта рука боевая.

Теперь отступать пришлось уже Мастеру. Док как будто ускорился, стремительно перемещаясь и нанося удары со всех сторон. Он оттеснил Мастера к ещё не ограждённому краю платформы, затем молниеносным движением отсёк ему руку, державшую меч. Эта рука оказалась протезом. Внезапно силы покинули Мастера, и он упал, пытаясь удержаться оставшейся рукой за скользкий край. Док внезапно переменился в лице и кинулся к нему, протягивая свою руку:

\- Мастер, держись, я могу тебя спасти. Ты всё ещё один из последних таймлордов во Вселенной.

\- Нет, Док, меня уже нельзя спасти, - ответил Дарт Мастер, разжимая пальцы и срываясь вниз. - Прощай, и помни обо мне.

Огромные карие глаза Дока наполнились слезами, но звук тормозов приземляющейся Старушки не позволил ему предаться печали. Из ТАРДИС выскочила Лэйк и, стремительно подбежав к Доку, обняла его:

\- Я знала, что ты жив!

\- Конечно, знала, ведь ты обладаешь теми же способностями, что и я, только тебя никто не обучал ими пользоваться.

\- Так это значит, что мы родственники, и не можем?.. – огорчилась красотка.

\- Нет, но в некотором смысле да. То есть наоборот, да, но в некотором смысле нет, - сбивчиво затараторил Десятый.

\- Ничего не понимаю, - призналась Лэйк.

\- Я тоже, но это не важно. Главное, чтобы зрителям было интересно, - лучезарно улыбнулся Док.

Джек наполовину высунулся из дверей синей будки и замер, любуясь на целующуюся парочку. Сия идиллия внезапно и вероломно была нарушена дюжиной металлических роботов с угрожающими смайликами на табло, выкатившихся из боковых коридоров и окруживших сладкую парочку. Харкнесс растерялся, на его лице явственно читалось желание удрать отсюда.

\- Ну же, капитан, давай, беги. Береги себя, у тебя это отлично получается, - процедила сквозь зубы принцесса Лэйк.

Док поднял световой меч Мастера и протянул его принцессе со словами:

\- Ты такая же, как я, у тебя получится. Главное, запомни у хорошего таймлорда меч всегда светится синим светом, а у плохого – красным.

Лэйк улыбнулась ему, взвешивая меч в руке. И тут снова появилась голограмма Девятого, желая дать своему преемнику очередной мудрый совет:

\- Док, самое действенное оружие против роботов и киборгов – тахионный излучатель. Я спрятал его в библиотеке, под третьим стеллажом слева.

\- Джек, ты его слышал? - спросил Док друга, всё ещё мявшегося в дверях ТАРДИС.

\- Как ни странно, да, - ответил тот.

\- Так почему же ты ещё стоишь? Бегом в ТАРДИС и тащи его сюда.

Джек скрылся в недрах Старушки. Док и Лэйк встали спиной к спине и включили свои мечи, готовясь отразить атаку роботов. Роботы подняли передние конечности и открыли стрельбу из встроенных в них пулемётов. Док и Лэйк отбивали эти пули, быстро вращая вокруг мечами, светящимися синим светом, до тех пор, пока не вернулся Джек со странной хреновиной в руках. С криком «Да пребудет с нами Сила» он нажал заветную кнопочку и стал водить туда-сюда дулом этого чудо-агрегата до той поры, пока последний робот не замер, после чего кинулся обнимать Дока и Лэйк. В этот момент в зал из всех боковых коридоров ворвались имперские штурмовики в белых шлемах. Джек вздохнул:

\- Ну, всё, кабздец нам. Можем, конечно, некоторое время повыпендриваться, а можем - провести оставшееся время с пользой и хотя бы поцеловаться, – Джек сложил губы бантиком и потянулся к Доку.

Лэйк тут же отвесила капитану пощёчину со словами:

\- Ты губу-то не раскатывай! Ишь чего удумал, дурашка, отечество в опасности…

Один из штурмовиков вышел вперёд и снял свой шлем с жёлтыми полосами, под которым оказалось лицо, как две капли воды похожее на лицо Дока, и сказал:

\- Мой полк, как и вся армия клонов, ожидает ваших приказов, таймлорд. Коммандор Фокс, к вашим услугам.

\- Как? Что? Почему? – хватаясь за своё лицо, воскликнул Док.

\- Теперь вы – самый старший по званию, и мы подчиняемся вам.

\- И что, все эти клоны выглядят так же? – растерянно спросила Лэйк.

\- Да, конечно, - ответил коммандор.

\- Но каким образом? – продолжал недоумевать Док.

\- Прогенация. Образец вашей ДНК остался на базе Мессалина. После всестороннего изучения он был признан эталоном, после чего было принято решение создать на его основе армию клонов.

\- Но что я буду делать с армией? Я не собираюсь ни с кем воевать! – воскликнул миролюбивый Док.

\- Не спеши отказываться, сладенький, - вмешалась Лэйк. – Столько мужиков обязательно в хозяйстве пригодятся.

\- Док, пожалуйста, давай возьмём эту группу с собой на борт, - промурлыкал Джек, быстро сообразив, какие возможности пред ним откроются.

\- Ладно. Заходите, ребята, - Док махнул рукой штурмовикам.

Клоны вошли в ТАРДИС, Джек подошёл к замыкавшему шествие клону, снявшему шлем, и взял его под руку.

\- Привет, коммандор, я капитан Джек Харкнесс, можно просто Джек. Ты любишь банановый дайкири? У нас большие запасы на борту. Кстати, ты свободен сегодня вечером? Не хочешь немного мной покомандовать? – проворковал он, включая на полную мощность улыбку и весь присущий ему шарм.

 

\- Чёрт, да что же валится на нас с небес?.. - сокрушённо покачала головой голограмма Девятого, глядя вслед исчезающей ТАРДИС. - Клоны Доктора, целая армия... Ну, всё, галактике кранты!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OST главы – Имперский марш (http://www.audiopoisk.com/track/zvezdnie-voini/mp3/imperskii-mar6/)  
> http://cs307410.vk.me/v307410621/8ab5/ctxZCptE4gQ.jpg


	6. Интерны Доктора

Девятый, облачённый в белый халат, стоял посреди консольной ТАРДИС. На его носу красовались очки умного вида. Перед ним по стойке смирно выстроились его интерны, которым он твёрдо намеревался устроить сейчас разнос. За что? Да всё равно, ведь главное – настращать и показать, кто тут царь и Бог. Слегка грассируя, Доктор зычным голосом начал:

\- Интерн Харкнесс, прекратить стрельбу глазами, Вы не на военном полигоне! Интерн Тайлер, Вы – вообще недоразумение ходячее! Это кто ж Вас надоумил учиться на врача?! Молчать! Вопрос был чисто риторический. Интерн Микки-Маус…

\- Меня зовут Микки, а фамилия моя Смит! – Возмутился чернокожий паренёк.

\- Тебе кто разрешил булькнуть? Смит – это моя фамилия в тех редких случаях, когда я желаю воспользоваться таким рудиментом, как фамилия. А ты будешь у меня Микки-Маусом, раз не додумался, достигнув совершеннолетия, сменить это кошачье имя на нормальное человеческое.

\- Это – дискриминация! – Попробовал возразить Микки.

\- Можешь подать на меня в суд. Хоть в международный суд в Гааге, хоть в Протокол Теней, мне похеру мороз!

Сделав многозначительную паузу, чтобы эти бездари успели осознать свою ничтожность, Доктор прошёлся пару раз туда-сюда по консольной и продолжил:

\- Интерн Харкнесс, пациент Гай Юрий Цезариус из пятой палаты обвиняет Вас в сексуальных домогательствах! Что можете сказать в своё оправдание?

\- Я всего лишь поставил ему градусник, - сказал Джек и мило улыбнулся.

\- И как в твою дурью башку пришла эта светлая мысль поставить его пациенту в задницу! Всё-то ты, Харкнесс, через это место делаешь! – Окончательно выйдя из себя, закричал Девятый, брызгая слюной.

\- Но так ведь более точные показания получаются. Я же с добрыми намерениями.

\- Благими намерениями устлана дорога в Стормкейдж! – Продолжал рокотать Девятый. – Теперь этот надменный помпилианец согласно традициям своей Родины требует смыть оскорбление твоей кровью.

\- Да, пожалуйста, хоть 100 порций…

\- Только не подумай, извращенец, что это избавит тебя от ночного дежурства!

\- Всегда готов, - с энтузиазмом откликнулся Харкнесс и тихонько добавил, - если оно будет в твоей спальне.

\- Что?! – Встрепенулся Доктор.

\- Куриное капшто, - ответил Джек и изобразил эдакий американский смайл на все 32 зуба.

\- Идите, работайте, отсюда и до обеда. Кто сегодня накосячит, будет драить палубу во всей ТАРДИС! Вы поняли?!

Интерны, кроме Микки, разошлись. Доктор обратился к нему:

\- Тебе чего?

\- Доктор, Вы – такой зрелый и опытный мужчина, посоветуйте, пожалуйста, как подкатить к девушке.

\- Кубарем! – ответил Девятый и, довольный собой, пошёл пить чай с плюшками.

Пару часов спустя, когда Роза вернулась в консольную, Доктор сидел там с чашкой в руке, играя в "Мир танков".

\- Интерн Тайлер, хорошо, что Вы додумались сюда зайти. Принесите мне ещё чая и печенюшек с шоколадной глазурью, - протянув ей чашку, сказал Девятый.

\- Я не Ваша прислуга, – с обидой в голосе заметила Роза.

\- Ошибаетесь. Пока не закончится Ваша интернатура, Вы будете не только прислугой, но и рабыней Изаурой, если я того пожелаю! – Повысив голос, напомнил Доктор.

Скрепя сердце, Роза вынуждена была идти выполнять его указание. Вернувшись, она увидела, как Доктор читает сообщение на психобумаге.

\- Что там? – Спросила она, протягивая ему чашку с чаем.

\- Срочный вызов на планету Уд-Сфера.

\- Тогда почему Вы не спешите?

\- Спешка хороша лишь при ловле блох! Вот докушаю, и отправимся туда.

\- Доктор, но как же пациент?

\- Коли Доктор сыт, то и больному легче, - ответил Док и захрустел принесенными печеньками. – Чтобы жить и радоваться, надо всего две вещи: во-первых, жить, во-вторых, радоваться.

Роза фыркнула и ушла прочь. Девятый продолжил одной рукой играть, держа чашку в другой руке и периодически из неё отхлёбывая. Когда он вдоволь нахлебался, то оторвал свою персону от монитора и стал клацать тумблерами на консоли, приговаривая: "Счастлив тот, кто про работу знает лишь то, что это сила, делённая на расстояние".

 

С привычным скрежетом ТАРДИС появилась на покрытой снегом планете. Из приоткрывшейся двери высунулись три любопытных физиономии, одна из которых сразу же чихнула.

\- Брр, как холодно, - заключила Роза.

\- Микки-Маус, - раздался жизнерадостный голос Девятого, вышедшего на передний план, - ты тёплые вещи взял?

\- Да, семь бутылок.

\- Тащи сюда все.

Микки метнулся за бутылками со спиртным. Доктор и остальные вышли наружу. Метрах в десяти от ТАРДИС обнаружился лежащий в снегу уд без признаков жизни.

\- Итак, мои непрямоходящие интерны, проявите ваши диагностические таланты. Кто первый?

Роза присела на корточки рядом с пациентом, послушала его фонендоскопом, пощупала пульс и неуверенно произнесла:

\- Пациент скорее мёртв, чем жив, но стоит сделать МРТ.

\- Дорого! – отрезал Доктор. – Следующий!

Джек опустился в снег рядом с пациентом, прижал ухо к его груди, приподнял веко и заглянул в глаз.

\- Пациент скорее жив, чем мёртв, я сделаю ему искусственное дыхание и непрямой массаж сердца, – после этих слов Джек оседлал пациента и усердно принялся выдыхать воздух в его рот и гарцевать на нём. 

Роза изобразила рвоту.

\- Отставить. То, что Вы делаете, Харкнесс, больше смахивает на некрофилию. Пропустите профессионала.

Доктор отобрал у Розы фонендоскоп и, на пару секунд прижав его к груди уда, заключил:

\- Откинул грабки. Ну что ж, чем позже приедет скорая, тем точнее диагноз, – он повернулся в сторону ТАРДИС. – Микки-Маус, как раз вовремя, нужно выпить за упокой скоропостижно преставившегося.

Не успели Доктор и его интерны распить и первую бутылку, как рядом с ними материализовалась кудрявая русоволосая женщина среднего возраста. Она целенаправленно подошла к Доктору и ткнула ему под нос психобумагу, на которой значилось: "Профессор Ривер Сонг, главврач больницы скорой межгалактической помощи".

\- Чем обязан? – Вкрадчиво спросил Девятый, подмигивая Джеку, который тут же сбегал в ТАРДИС и принёс ещё один бокал.

\- На вас поступают многочисленные жалобы, вот и пришлось лично отправиться проверить, как вы работаете.

\- Пошевеливайтесь, идиоты! – Гаркнул Доктор на Розу и Микки, незаметно сделав им знак. Они всё поняли и тут же принялись забрасывать снегом уда.

\- А не слишком ли Вы строги к ним? – Задала вопрос профессор Сонг.

\- Если бы Гиппократ был знаком с моими интернами – в его клятве было бы больше ругательств, - уверенно сказал Доктор, наполняя бокал и протягивая его Ривер.

\- Что это, водка? – Спросила она, с подозрением принюхиваясь.

\- Нет, что Вы? Как можно предлагать даме водку? Это – чистый спирт.

\- Хотите меня споить?

\- Колхоз – дело добровольное, - лукаво произнёс Девятый, предлагая ей жестом пройти внутрь ТАРДИС.

\- Почему не работает проблесковый маячок? – Осведомилась Ривер.

\- Сейчас включим. Харкнесс!

\- Слушаю и повинуюсь, - Джек сделал движение рукой над консолью, и на ТАРДИС включилась мигалка. Всё бы ничего, но с ней включилась и переходящая в ультразвук сирена.

\- Выключите это безобразие! – Проорала заткнувшая уши Ривер.

Харкнесс тут же отключил сирену и мигалку.

\- Почему Вы не используете наносомы? – Резонно спросила профессор Сонг.

\- С наносомами вылечить пациента любой дурак сможет, - сказал Доктор. - Так они ничему не научатся. Пусть сначала научатся делать это по-старинке, с помощью знаний и интуиции, – Доктор положил руку на талию Ривер, увлекая её в один из боковых коридоров. Он скромно умолчал о том, что на пару с Джеком продал наносомы на чёрном рынке, а вырученные деньги они все вместе прокутили. - Идёмте, я покажу Вам VIP-палаты.

 

Оставшиеся на морозе Микки и Роза дружно клацали зубами. Микки решил использовать то, что они остались наедине, и попытался начать разговор:

\- Как прошёл день?

"Он что, идиот, - подумала Роза. - Почти весь день был рядом и всё видел", и ответила кратко: 

\- Мимо.

\- Роза, может, сходим куда-нибудь, например, в кинотеатр? – Не сдавался Микки.

\- Хорошо, только пусть наши кинотеатры будут на разных планетах, - отрезала Роза и пошла к ТАРДИС.

Господи, и навязался же на её голову этот придурок, в то время как она давно сохнет по Доктору. Она похлопала себя руками по животу, затем по бёдрам и заключила, что скоро совсем усохнет, если и дальше будет сидеть на диете. Она быстро обошла своих пациентов, чтобы проверить, всё ли в порядке. Роза хотела вернуться в консольную, когда её внимание привлёк звук, доносившийся из VIP-палаты. Она подошла поближе и расслышала голос Доктора:

\- О, дивнобёдр-р-рая Богиня!

\- О-о! До-о-окто-о-ор! – Вторил ему голос профессора Сонг.

Вслед за этим раздался скрип кровати и характерные стоны. Роза, чьи глупые надежды сейчас разбились об эту закрытую дверь, опустилась на пол, тихо всхлипывая. Через несколько минут её обнаружил в том же положении Джек.

\- Эй, Роза, не падай духом, где попало.

\- Тебе легко говорить, ведь это не твой любимый сейчас… - Роза осеклась, вспомнив, что все давно уже были в курсе тайной любви Харкнесса к Доктору.

\- Это ещё не конец света, - сказал Джек, хорохорясь. - Я знаю точно, я ведь там был. У меня есть идея. Не хочешь ему отомстить с кем-нибудь, например, со мной? 

\- Но ты ведь…

\- Именно. Я тоже хочу ему отомстить, - сказал Джек и одарил её своей фирменной улыбкой профессионального соблазнителя, безотказно срабатывавшей на всех, кроме Доктора.

\- Да! Я буду мстить, и мстя моя будет страшна! – Воскликнула Роза, сжав кулачки и вскакивая на ноги.

 

Проснувшись на следующее утро по бортовому времени ТАРДИС, Доктор долго не мог разлепить веки и оторвать голову от подушки. Во рту словно переночевал эскадрон гусар летучих. Всё тело ломило, а левое плечо он вообще не чувствовал. Когда титаническим усилием воли он всё же открыл глаза, то увидел, что лежит, в чём мать родила (в трусах и в майке) на кровати в VIP-палате, а на его плече нахально, так, как будто имеет на это право, расположилась кудрявая женщина. Чтобы вспомнить то, что случилось вчера, Доктор отправился в кладовые памяти. Безрезультатно. В кладовых памяти после вчерашнего было пусто.

Женщина проснулась и уставилась на него с искренним недоумением. Похоже, она тоже мало что помнила из событий прошлого дня и теперь не понимала, за что же ей привалило такое счастье.

\- Привет, сладенький - сказала Ривер и улыбнулась Доктору, решив, что такой обаятельный мужчина в самом расцвете сил на дороге не валяется.

Он валяется в её постели. Хотя, нет, это – не её постель. Ну и чёрт с ним, не важно. Главное, что этот обаяшка в постели с ней, а подобного уже несколько лет с ней не случалось.

\- Привет, - ответил Доктор и вернул ей улыбку. – Ты…

\- Я – Ривер.

\- А я – Доктор.

\- Доктор, у меня раскалывается голова. Вы знаете лекарство, которое было бы одновременно обезболивающим, противовоспалительным и успокоительным.

\- Водка, - ответил Доктор и, пошарив рукой под кроватью, достал бутылку.

\- Спасибо, голубчик, - отозвалась Ривер и хильнула из горла. – О, мне уже гораздо лучше. Вы помните, что с нами было вчера?

\- Нет, - ответил тот, - но мы могли бы провести следственный эксперимент. – Он взял бутылку из рук Ривер, ополовинил её, а потом приложился к губам женщины.

\- О, Доктор! Кажется, я начинаю кое-что вспоминать.

Снаружи под дверью палаты сидел Джек Харкнесс, приложив фонендоскоп к двери, и на его лице расплывалась хитрая улыбка. За его спиной стояла Роза, чья улыбка сейчас больше напоминала оскал.

Примерно через час в палате началось шевеление, и Джек с Розой приготовились привести в действие свой план. Джек расстегнул на ней халатик и блузку, прижал к стене и запустил руку под юбку. Роза, тем временем, расстегнула его ширину и обхватила его одной ногой и обеими руками. Джек впился поцелуем в её губы. Вобщем, Доктор и Ривер, вышедшие из палаты, увидели живописную картину маслом и гречкой.

\- Что за бордель вы здесь устроили?! – Заорал Доктор.

Джек, оторвавшийся от своего увлекательного занятия, ответил:

\- Да что мы. У нас маааленький такой бордельчик, не то, что у Вас.


	7. Люди в чёрном

Эта история началась однажды ночью, когда констебль Марта Джонс преследовала наркодилера. Он оказался в хорошей физической форме и улепётывал во все лопатки, но и Марта не желала сдаваться. Когда этот крендель прыгнул с виадука вниз на автостраду, она прыгнула следом, попав прямиком на крышу знаменитого лондонского двухэтажного автобуса. Сползая вниз по ветровому стеклу, она крикнула удивлённым прохожим:

 

\- Чего вылупились? Чёрные в Лондоне с неба падают, - после чего продолжила преследование.

 

Ей удалось догнать преступника, когда он взобрался по пожарной лестнице на крышу ночного клуба93 Feet East. Она достала табельное оружие и навела его на этого типа со словами:

 

\- Доброе слово и пистолет гораздо эффективнее, чем просто доброе слово. Руки вверх, гадёныш.

 

Однако вместо того, чтобы сдаться властям, дилер достал из кармана странное оружие и направил его на Марту. Она выстрелила первой и преступник, упав, стал трансформироваться в зеленокожее существо, покрытое шипами, а его оружие испарилось.

 

\- Что за хрень?! – Воскликнула констебль Джонс и вдруг увидела рядом с собой, невесть откуда появившуюся на крыше полицейскую телефонную будку образца 60-х, из которой вышел высокий худой мужчина в чёрном костюме и тёмных очках.

 

Незнакомец подошёл вплотную и достал из нагрудного кармана пиджака серебристый продолговатый предмет, издавший жужжание, когда он направил его на тело. Затем он достал из кармана мобильный, набрал номер и сказал:

 

\- Команда зачистки, срочно на выход. – После этого он повернулся к Марте. - Хорошо бегаешь, раз догнала его. Я мог бы устроить тебя на работу получше.

 

Пока Марта думала, что ответить этому хлыщу, из странной будки вышли такие же люди в чёрных костюмах и тёмных очках, вот только двигались они несколько неестественно. Они подняли тело и втащили его в будку. Марте оставалось лишь диву даваться, как они все там помещаются. Тот человек в чёрном, который появился первым, снова обратился к Марте, сперва посмотрев на её жетон:

 

\- Так как насчёт новой интересной работы, констебль Джонс? Если ты согласна, то милости прошу к нашему шалашу.

 

\- Я-то, может, и Джонс. А ты что за хрен с бугра? Мама учила меня не разговаривать с незнакомцами, - отмерев, наконец, сказала Марта.

 

\- Прошу прощения. Я – Джон Смит, агент Джон Смит, ты тоже можешь стать агентом, если пойдёшь со мной.

 

\- Чтобы я полезла в этот жлобовоз? – Ляпнула Джонс в той же грубоватой манере, в какой она обычно общалась с подвыпившими люмпенами.

 

\- Это - ТАРДИС, и внутри она больше, чем снаружи, - обиженно сказал незнакомец, снимая очки и чудесным образом преображаясь.

 

Без очков лицо его выглядело добрым и открытым, а огромные карие глаза, казалось, смотрели прямо в душу Марты, и её разобрало любопытство.

 

\- Ладно, посмотрим, что у вас там, - сказала она, направляясь к странной будке.

 

Действительно, внутри было неожиданно просторно, даже слишком просторно. Смит смотрел на неё изучающим взглядом и сказал:

 

\- Идём в конференц-зал, там, наверное, уже собрались другие кандидаты.

 

\- Какие кандидаты? - Поинтересовалась Марта.

 

\- На место моего нового напарника.

 

\- А что случилось со старым? – Не удержалась от вопроса Джонс. – И почему напарником не может стать один из этих? - Она махнула рукой на других людей в чёрном, застывших у стен.

 

\- Его, вернее её, затянуло в параллельное измерение, когда эти идиоты из Торчвуда-1 включили свою адскую машинку, открывшую портал между измерениями, но это длинная история и к делу не относится. А эти – роботы, и у них как у всяких, даже самых совершенных роботов, напрочь отсутствует гибкость мышления, присущая людям.

 

Они прошли в зал, сплошь уставленный креслами яйцевидной формы. Марта поразилась, что за гений дизайна мог придумать столь неудобную мебель. В креслах сидело с десяток девиц фотомодельной внешности, в основном блондинок. Смит обратился к ним:

 

\- Я собрал вас всех, чтобы провести тест и по его результатам предложить вам новую интересную работу. Сейчас мы пойдем в тир, где вы должны будете пристрелить самого подозрительного монстра, но не навредить мирному населению.

 

 

\- Почему ты застрелила её? – Удивлённо спросил Смит Марту, глядя на картонный силуэт блондинки со следом от пули между глаз.

 

\- Эта курица надела длинное красное вечернее платье с кроссовками, да ещё накрасила губы розовой помадой. Это же преступление против моды! И вообще, что такая фифа может делать в столь подозрительном районе?

 

\- Потрясающе, - сказал Смит. Это был замаскированный пришелец. Ты принята, идём со мной, а вас, - он обернулся к блондинкам, - я попрошу остаться для проверки зрения.

 

\- Пришелец? Ух, ты, значит, они существуют! – Марта восхищённо присвистнула.

 

\- Естественно. Пройди направо, там гардеробная, и выбери себе костюм по размеру, потом встречаемся с тобой в консольной (это та комната, в которой мы оказались сразу же, как только вошли).

 

\- Да, сэр, - привычно, как обычно к старшему по званию, обратилась она к Смиту.

 

\- Не сэркай мне! – Почему-то возмутился тот.

 

\- А как мне тогда к тебе обращаться? – Поинтересовалась девушка.

 

\- Просто Смит.

 

\- Замётано. Я понимаю, что я младше, к тому же – девушка, но я убью тебя, если ты, хоть раз назовёшь меня детка, крошка или милашка. Понятно? – С нажимом сказала Марта.

 

\- Конечно, понятно, цыпочка, - невозмутимо ответил Смит.

 

Через 5 минут Марта, одетая в чёрный брючный костюм, вошла в консольную. В тот же момент раздалась сирена. Смит кинулся к мониторам, чертыхаясь на ходу:

 

\- Нарушитель в квадрате 36-80. Корабль неизвестного типа. Держись, Джонс, - Смит засуетился вокруг консоли, нажимая кнопки и крутя ручки.

 

\- За что держаться, Смит?

 

\- Держаться корней, валериановых, - сказал он и улыбнулся своей лучезарной улыбкой.

 

Раздался скрежет, и пол под ногами задрожал. Когда всё стихло, Марта с удивлением обнаружила, что она вцепилась в Смита, и отпустила его. Он поправил костюм и тяжело вздохнул:

 

\- Идём, стажёр Джонс. Не думал я, что ты такой бздюх.

 

\- Я не… - стала оправдываться Марта, но Смит уже вышел за дверь.

 

За дверью была ночь, а они оказались в чистом поле. Ярко светила луна. Смит шёл впереди по тропинке, в направлении находившейся посреди поля ямы, в центре которой в свете луны поблёскивала цилиндрическая обечайка чего-то, очень напоминающего ракету.

 

Посреди тропинки была кучка какой-то зеленоватой субстанции. Смит присел на корточки, зачерпнул из неё пальцем и облизал его, после чего долго отплёвывался и брезгливо отряхивал руку:

 

\- Вот же дерьмо! Хорошо, что попробовал, а то вступил бы.

 

Марта закатила глаза:

 

\- Способность болтать – еще не признак интеллекта. Ты тянешь всё в рот, словно маленький ребёнок.

 

\- Самое плохое то, что это – не просто дерьмо, а инопланетное дерьмо, причём дерьмо жукера и, судя по всему, он теперь шатается среди людей и может им навредить, а защищать людей от пришельцев – наша задача.

 

Когда Смит подошел к яме, он обнаружил там пару фермеров. Он надел очки и сказал Марте:

 

\- Джонс, надень очки.

 

\- Нафиг? И так темно.

 

\- Я сказал не на фиг, а на нос. Если хочешь остаться в живых, просто выполняй мои команды.

 

\- Да, сэр, - с нажимом на последнее слово, чтобы позлить Смита, ответила Джонс.

 

Смит снова достал из нагрудного кармана пиджака продолговатый серебристый предмет, теперь казавшийся обычным карманным фонариком и, посветив им в лица фермеров, сказал:

 

\- Не на что тут глазеть. Это был взрыв болотного газа, - он повернулся к Марте. - Идём, он наверняка направился в город. Там много отходов, а жукеры питаются отходами.

 

Не успели они войти в консольную, как снова раздалась сирена. Едва взглянув на монитор, Смит сказал:

 

\- Прекрасно! На околоземной орбите находится боевой крейсер сантаранцев.

 

\- И ты так спокойно говоришь об этом? – Изумилась Джонс.

 

\- А какого хляба нервничать? На орбите почти всегда висит военный транспорт сикораксов или боевой крейсер сантаранцев или ещё какая-нибудь вооруженная и очень опасная фигня…

 

В это время ожил ещё один монитор. С монитора сурово смотрела женщина бальзаковского возраста, длинные каштановые волосы которой были уложены в узел на затылке. Один её глаз был закрыт чёрной повязкой. Марта прыснула:

 

\- За кого она себя принимает, за адмирала Нельсона?

 

\- Цыц, дурында, это же мадам Ковариан, адъюнкт религиозного движения «[Тишина](http://ru.tardis.wikia.com/wiki/%D0%A2%D0%B8%D1%88%D0%B8%D0%BD%D0%B0)». Она находится на борту того крейсера на орбите.

 

В этот момент женщина на экране хлопнула в ладони, чтобы привлечь их внимание:

 

\- Мы требуем, чтобы нам вернули закручивающую звезду, иначе мы взорвём Землю. Даю вам срок одну стандартную галактическую неделю. Пока, начинки для гробов.

 

\- И что мы будем теперь делать? – Спросила Марта.

 

\- Я - то, что всегда делают главные герои боевиков: спасу мир, убью негодяя и завоюю любовь прекрасной девушки, а ты – поможешь мне.

 

\- Сказочная перспектива… – ответила Марта.

 

На вновь ожившем мониторе появилось изображение миловидной немолодой брюнетки, которая сказала:

 

\- Привет, Джон, мистер Смит сообщил мне о корабле и ультиматуме. Закручивающая звезда у меня. Приезжай в Коттон кафе в Сохо, и я отдам её тебе.

 

\- Умница, мисс Смит. Лечу к тебе, Сарочка.

 

\- Да, вас тут, Смитов развелось, как собак нерезаных… - офигела Марта.

 

Джон Смит снова развил бурную деятельность вокруг консоли, в результате которой пол снова задрожал и раздался скрежет. Марта опять привычно ухватилась за Смита, чтобы устоять на ногах.

 

 

Когда они вышли из ТАРДИС возле кафе, то поняли, что опоздали. Всё было оцеплено полицией, а машина парамедиков только что отъехала от здания. Агент Смит сунул под нос ближайшему полицейскому психобумагу, дающую ему карт-бланш, и спросил:

 

\- Кто убит и куда повезли тело?

 

\- Убита женщина, некая Сара Джейн Смит, 55 лет. Тело отправили в морг Бартс, - откозыряв, ответил полицейский.

 

\- Марта, за мной, - скомандовал агент Смит и бросился в сторону своей синей будки.

 

 

Психобумага оказала своё чудодейственное влияние и на патологоанатома, худенького мужчину лет сорока невзрачной на первый взгляд наружности, представившегося Оуэном и всё время строившего глазки Марте. Он подпустил их к телу убитой Смит. Джон подошёл к столу, на котором она лежала, и сказал, переменившись в лице:

 

\- Это – моя вина. Прости меня, Сара Джейн.

 

Что-то пискнуло. Смит аж подскочил от неожиданности и стал шарить руками по мёртвому телу.

 

\- Блин, а ты, оказывается, некрофил, - изумилась Джонс.

 

\- Это не то, что ты думаешь, - ответил Джон и достал из кармана пиджака убитой помаду. – Вот она, звуковая помада, а в ней нейрореле.

 

Он что-то нажал, и раздался чуть надтреснутый женский голос:

 

\- Эй, кто выключил свет? Джон, закручивающая звезда в созвездии Пса. Не дай ей попасть в плохие руки. Я не… - внезапно голос оборвался.

 

\- Ерунда какая-то получается. А вроде была такой умной женщиной при жизни… Правильно было бы сказать: «в созвездии Гончих Псов». Ну, и как я буду её там искать? – Растерянный Смит пошёл к выходу.

 

Марта стала тормошить его, но Джон весь ушёл в свои скорбные мысли. Лишь на улице он обратил на неё внимание:

 

\- Чего тебе неймётся?

 

\- Смит, там под столом была металлическая собака в ошейнике со стразами, а по центру ошейника висел прозрачный кулон.

 

Смит треснул себя ладонью по лбу:

 

\- Вот я идиот! К-9, собака-робот, конечно же. Мы должны за ней вернуться.

 

В этот момент зазвонил его мобильный. Посмотрев на него, Джон сказал:

 

\- Я должен ответить, а ты сходи, забери собаку. Кричи, если будешь в беде.

 

\- Не беспокойся. Я та ещё крикунья, - ответила Марта, улыбнувшись, и пошла назад в морг.

 

Металлическая собака в гламурненьком ошейнике сама покатилась ей навстречу, а Оуэн стал корчить странные гримасы. Как только Марта взяла собаку на руки, из холодильника вылезло чудовище вида ужасного и, направляясь к Марте, загундело:

 

\- Отдай животное.

 

\- Идиот, почему ты меня не предупредил?! – Крикнула Марта патологоанатому.

 

\- Я пытался, делал тебе знаки, я не виноват, что ты тупая, - ответил тот.

 

\- Я думала, что ты так со мной заигрываешь, а ты не в моём вкусе.

 

\- Зато вы оба в моём вкусе, - пробасило чудовище с одной жаброй и, отвратительно заплямкав своей пастью, схватило Марту своими мохнатыми лапищами.

 

\- Помогите! – Закричала Марта. – Хулиганы зрения лишают!

 

Ворвавшийся Джон Смит навёл своё странное жужжащее оружие на жукера и сказал:

 

\- Марта, я знаю, что дело плохо, не волнуйся!

 

\- Убери свою пукалку. Ещё шаг и я откушу дамочке голову. Не думаю, что ей это понравится, – гнусно сопя, произнесло чудище.

 

Джон спрятал свою жужжалку в карман, а чудище потащило Марту с собакой на руках на улицу и засунуло её в видавший виды грузовичок.

 

Как только они тронулись с места, агент Смит кинулся к своей ТАРДИС и со всей возможной скоростью стал крутить ручки и щёлкать тумблерами. Раздался привычный скрежет, и по корпусу ТАРДИС прошла вибрация. Когда всё стихло, Смит выскочил наружу и оказался на краю ямы, посреди которой, подобно среднему пальцу, замершему в неприличном жесте, возвышался корабль жукера. Сам жукер как раз вылазил из машины и вытряхивал оттуда Марту, схватив её за шиворот.

 

\- Эй ты, навозник, отпусти девушку и отдай закручивающую звезду. Зачем она тебе?

 

\- Зачем мне отдавать такое мощное оружие, которым я смогу шантажировать любую из населённых планетарных систем? – Словно одессит, вопросом на вопрос ответил жукер. – Уйди с дороги.

 

\- Повторяю ещё раз. Отпусти девушку и отдай закручивающую звезду, иначе трансплюкирую твой корабль.

 

Жукер сорвал с шеи собаки кулон на золотистой цепочке, саму же собаку, как и Марту бросил на землю за ненадобностью. Смит поколдовал над своим странным инструментом и навёл его на корабль пришельца. Корабль стал испаряться.

 

\- Ну, всё, тебе крышка! – Прорычал жукер и, проглотив кулон, двинулся на агента Смита.

 

Бесстрашный агент с голыми руками кинулся на монстра и был тотчас же проглочен оным. Марта схватилась за голову, но не успела она и пискнуть, как раздался взрыв, разметавший ошмётки жукера и зловонную зелёную жижу на десятки метров вокруг. Марта кинулась к напарнику:

 

\- Смит, ты жив! Что произошло?

 

\- У него бронированный экзоскелет, его невозможно было убить снаружи, но нутро у него мягкое, вот я и позволил себя проглотить. Находясь внутри, я выставил звуковую отвёртку на частоту его собственных колебаний и врубил на полную мощность. – Отплёвываясь, он разжал кулак, в котором лежал прозрачный кулон на золотистой цепочке. – Нам нужно спешить. Не хотелось бы тебя пугать, но галактическая неделя – это два часа земного времени, и они истекают через 5 минут.

 

 

Когда всё было уже позади, и корабль сантаранцев отчалил с земной орбиты, Смит снова достал из кармана свой многофукнкциональный инструмент.

 

\- О, нет! Если ты хочешь посветить этим мне в глаза и стереть память, то я засвечу тебе в глаз! – Воскликнула Марта.

 

\- Это не для тебя, а для меня. Я не напарника себе искал, а преемника. Я хочу вернуться к нормальной жизни, которой был лишён последние 15 лет, хочу вернуться к ней, - Смит развернул бумажник и показал фото кудрявой русоволосой женщины.

 

\- Но как я справлюсь без тебя?

 

\- Тебе помогут ТАРДИС и Смиты-роботы. А я сейчас покажу тебе классификацию пришельцев, - он показал на один из мониторов. – Смотри, - он ткнул пальцем на изображение толстой туши салатового цвета с огромным животом и безволосой головой с огромными чёрными глазами, - это - сливины, их убивает уксус. Это, - палец агента переместился на невысокого коренастого пришельца с лицом, наводящим на мысли о картошке, - сантаранец. Его можно вырубить сильным ударом по клапану питания на затылке…

 

 

Три дня спустя Марта сидела в одном из яйцеобразных кресел в конференц-зале и читала газету. Затем она улыбнулась и положила её на журнальный столик рядом. Заголовок гласил: «После 15 лет комы мужчина пришёл в себя. Невеста дождалась». С газетного листа на Марту смотрели счастливые лица кудрявой русоволосой женщины и того, кого она знала под именем Джона Смита.


	8. ШерДок

Доктор решил отдохнуть после очередной временной войны и осесть в Лондоне, пожить как рядовой обыватель, забыв о том, что он Властелин времени. Его сводная сестра Роза порекомендовала ему уютную квартирку на Бейкер-стрит 221Б, которую можно было недорого снять на пару с соседом. Тем же вечером Десятый прибыл по указанному адресу и надавил на кнопку дверного звонка.

 

Дверь открыл красавец-мужчина и одарил прибывшего обволакивающей улыбкой:

 

\- Моя знакомая, Роза, сказала, что моим соседом будет симпатичный доктор, но я и представить себе не мог такого очаровашку. Прошу, - он сделал жест рукой. – Как вас зовут?

 

\- Джон, - ответил Доктор, обычно пользовавшийся этим простым английским именем.

 

– Я Шерлок Холмс, но Шерлок звучит слишком претенциозно, так что можете называть меня просто Джек.

 

Поднявшись наверх, Доктор огляделся вокруг и сказал:

 

\- Миленький у вас срач. Вот только череп стоит не по фэн-шую. Он должен смотреть на запад, - улыбнувшись своей 1000-киловаттной улыбкой, Доктор плюхнулся в кресло. – Ой, что это? – он вытащил из-под своей задницы скрипку. – Вы играете на скрипке?

 

\- Делаю вид, а на самом деле я играю на нервах тех, кто при этом присутствует, - ответил ШерДжек, генерируя ямочки на щеках. - У вас подружка есть? – вдруг поинтересовался он.

 

\- Нет, - честно ответил Доктор.

 

\- А дружок?

 

\- Нет, - несколько озадаченно ответил Доктор.

 

\- Значит вы, как и я одиноки, - протянул Шер… просто Джек и одарил своего будущего соседа взглядом, который критики называют бархатным.

 

Тут откуда ни возьмись, появилась худенькая пожилая женщина с короткой стрижкой.

 

– А это наша домовладелица – миссис Хадсон, - сказал Холмс Доктору.

 

\- Какой милашка, - зачирикала миссис Хадсон. - Если вам нужна отдельная спальня, то наверху есть ещё одна.

 

\- Что значит: «если нужна»? Конечно, нужна! - возмутился Доктор.

 

\- А что? Это сейчас нормально, - обиделась женщина и отбыла на Родину - к себе на первый этаж.

 

«И эта туда же. Весь мир сошёл с ума», - подумал Доктор.

 

Холмс выглянул в окно и, потирая руки, сказал:

 

\- Предвидится развлекуха. К нам пожаловал инспектор Скотланд-Ярда Микки Лестрейд собственной персоной.

 

\- Через несколько секунд в квартиру ворвался чернокожий парень, схватил Шерлока за руку и потащил за собой, бормоча:

 

\- У нас очень странное убийство. Мои дебилоиды ни хрена не могут понять. Ты один наша надежда и опора.

 

Шерлок обернулся к Доктору и спросил:

 

\- А вы на чём специализируетесь, Джон?

 

\- Я Доктор широкого профиля, - скромно, но со вкусом ответил тот.

 

\- Так и будете пускать корни в кресло или поднимете булки и пойдёте со мной в качестве специально приглашённой звезды?

 

 

Полчаса спустя троица прибыла на место преступления. Их встретил худой рыжеволосый парень с лицом лауреата Шнобелевской премии и кислой миной на этом самом лице. Он пробурчал:

 

\- Ну, вот, опять нелёгкая принесла наше консультирующее светило. Снова все следы затопчет, а вещдоки на сувениры растащит.

 

\- Рори Андерсен, я человек неконфликтный, поэтому с такими дебилами, как вы, просто не общаюсь, - тут же отбил подачу Шерлок.

 

\- А вы, вы… - Рори лихорадочно соображал, что бы такое сказать, ведь он говорил с очень умным противником, поэтому оскорбления должны быть аргументированы, - …ты дурак, потому что ты дебил!

 

\- Так, брейк, - остановил их Лестрейд. – Вернёмся к нашим баранам, вернее к нашему трупу.

 

\- Ну, что ж, Доктор - сказал ШерДжек, покажите, на что вы способны.

 

Доктор присел на корточки рядом с трупом блондинки, явно признающей лишь розовый цвет, приподнял её веко и посветил в глаз вынутым из кармана пиджака странно жужжащим фонариком. Он выдал заключение:

 

\- Травма мозга была нанесена чем-то тяжёлым и тупым. Предположительно вопросом. Нужно просто найти самого тупого человека. Он и будет убийцей.

 

Все присутствующие разом посмотрели на Андерсона.

 

\- Эй, ребята, вы чего. Я наш, я хороший.

 

\- Коллега, - вступил в разговор Холмс, - Вы упустили одну важную деталь: на ней всё розовенькое, а волосы нет.

 

\- И о чём это говорит? – поинтересовался Доктор.

 

\- Она дура, - резюмировал детектив.

 

Кто-то потянул Доктора за рукав. Это была русоволосая кудрявая женщина.

 

\- Доктор, вы выглядите нормальным. Держитесь подальше от этого отморозка, - она ткнула пальчиком в сторону Холмса. Знаете, что я увидела на днях, привезя труп в морг Бартс? Этот урод там играл трупами в Тетрис!

 

\- Донован, чьё б мычало! Лучше помалкивай в тряпочку, иначе я всем расскажу о ваших странных играх с Андерсеном, по сравнению с ними БДСМ и групповуха – самые безобидные вещи, - угрожающе надвигаясь на женщину, произнёс ШерДжек. - Не слушайте её, Джон. Эта двухметровая крокодилица с улыбкой Моны Лизы просто завидует моей красоте. Идемте лучше в кафешку, посидим, потрындим.

 

 

Когда они уселись за столик у окна в ресторанчике Анжело, ШерДжек вздохнул:

 

\- Эх, нет в жизни романтизма. Выпить спокойно не дают, - он прищёлкнул пальцами, и хозяин тут же принёс им вино и свечку в прозрачном стакане.

 

\- Ну, вот, другое дело. Джон, давайте-ка выпьем на брудершафт, - загадочно поблёскивая глазами, сказал детектив, беря свой бокал.

 

Они переплели руки и выпили вино, после чего ШерДжек обхватил ладонями лицо Доктора и стал его целовать. Несколько секунд Доктор терпел, но поцелуй слишком затянулся, и вскоре он стал вырываться.

 

\- Ты что, с ума сбесился?! – возмущённо воскликнул он.

 

\- А что тут такого? Это сейчас нормально. Мы оба одиноки. Ты привлекательный, я чертовски привлекательный… - облизываясь, протянул Холмс.

 

\- Да иди ты, знаешь куда!.. – закричал Доктор, вскакивая из-за стола.

 

\- Куда? – вальяжно развалившись на стуле, поинтересовался ШерДжек.

 

\- В жопу труда! – сказал Доктор первое, что пришло в голову перед тем, как надеть плащ и выскочить на улицу.

 

\- Все так говорят. Мог бы придумать что-нибудь пооригинальнее. А вот в твою бы я сходил… - задумчиво сказал Холмс, глядя вслед удаляющемуся Джону.

 

Светловолосый мужчина, одетый в чёрный костюм-тройку, который наблюдал за этой сценой через ярко освещённое окно ресторана, стоя на улице, сказал сам себе:

 

\- Какой интересный поворот. Теперь я сотру в порошок и тебя, Джонни, и твоего дружка. Пожалуй, теперь я возьму себе новое имя. «Профессор Мориарти» – это звучит круто. – Он хищно улыбнулся, сверкая безумными огоньками в карих глазах. – Скучно не будет никому.

 

 

Доктор решил, что сейчас заявится к сеструхе и устроит ей разнос за то, что удружила ему с таким соседом-извращенцем.

 

Он долго трезвонил в дверь, потом достал свой универсальный звуковой инструмент и открыл её. В гостиной никого не было, но из спальни послышался шум, и Доктор устремился туда. Ох, лучше бы он этого не делал! Потому что увиденное повергло его в состояние шока. На широкой кровати лежали, целуясь, обнажённые Роза и симпатичная рыжеволосая девушка.

 

\- Так вот почему ты не хотела, чтобы я жил с тобой! – воскликнул Доктор.

 

\- А, это ты. Прыгай к нам, у нас так весело, - сказала Роза, оторвавшись от своего увлекательного занятия. – Познакомься, это Эми – моя вторая половинка.

 

\- Нет, ну это уже на уши не натянешь! – офигел Доктор. - Сама извращенка и меня поселила с каким-то извращенцем! И где ты только его нашла?

 

\- На собрании Общества геев и лесбиянок, - прямо ответила Роза. - Он такой хорошенький, ради него я, пожалуй, сменила бы ориентацию.

 

Эми возмущённо засопела и надула губы.

 

\- Конечно, если бы у меня не было тебя, дорогая, - сказала Роза, погладив подругу по спине. – Джон я нашла своё счастье и хотела, чтобы и ты не был одиноким. А Джек – он на самом деле хороший, такой нежный, заботливый. Он так несчастен, у него недавно погиб бой-френд.

 

\- Роза, как ты могла подумать, что я пойду на такое?!

 

\- Я же блондинка, а это оправдывает любые глупости, - с очаровательной улыбкой произнесла Роза.

 

Запищал мобильный Доктора, он посмотрел на экран. SMSсообщение гласило: «У меня твой новый дружок. Крыша Бартс. Приходи, поиграем. **Профессор Яно Мориарти** ». Доктор воскликнул:

 

\- Роза, прости, я должен бежать, - взяв ноги в руки, он выскочил на улицу и заметался в поисках такси.

 

 

Когда он вышел из такси, уже рассвело. Доктор поднял голову и, посмотрев на крышу Бартс, увидел высокого мужчину в расстёгнутом чёрном пальто, стоявшего на самом краю. За спиной Холмса в луже собственной крови лежал только что застрелившийся Мориарти. А это значило, что снайперов могло остановить лишь его падение. Холмс посмотрел на Доктора, появившегося внизу, и сделал шаг вперёд.

 

Доктор с ужасом наблюдал за падавшим телом, потом подбежал к нему и опустился на асфальт.

 

\- Это – моя вина, - сказал он, беря мёртвую руку того, кого он ещё толком не успел узнать.

 

Повинуясь внезапному порыву, Доктор склонился и поцеловал покойника в губы. И вдруг он неожиданно почувствовал, как тот ему ответил и сжал его руку. «Невозможно! Никто не мог выжить, упав с такой высоты. Ведь он только что даже не дышал», - подумал он и отпрянул назад.

 

\- Ну почему люди не летают, как птицы? - сказал ШерДжек, отскребаясь с асфальта.

 

\- Как такое возможно? Кто ты? - спросил поражённый Доктор.

 

\- От работы дохнут кони, ну а я – бессмертный пони, - с обворожительной улыбкой ответил детектив. – Кажется, ты меня целовал? Значит, в прошлый раз тебе понравилось.

 

Доктор лишь вздохнул и, скромно потупив глазки, позволил соседу обнять себя.

 

\- Ну что, Джон, пошли домой, - сказал ШерДжек, предвкушая, насколько замечательно будет жить с таким приятным во всех отношениях соседом.

 

Профессор Мориарти, регенерировавший в кареглазого мужчину лет тридцати пяти, спустился вниз и, глядя вслед удаляющейся сладкой парочке, сказал:

 

\- Этот счастливый праздник паденья головы им вскружил. Они думают, что GAME OVER, нет, игра только начинается…


	9. Джентельмены у дачи

Джон Смит (Хэнди) переодевался в своей гримёрной после того, как в очередной раз с шиком-блеском сыграл Гамлета на сцене Королевского Шекспировского театра в альтер-Лондоне. Вдруг, откуда ни возьмись, в гримёрной материализовался Джек Харкнесс. Не успел Хэнди и мяукнуть, как оказался в стальных тисках рук Харкнесса. Мир моргнул и заклеенные старыми афишами и дипломами стены гримёрки сменились интерьером, похожим не то на институтскую лабораторию, не то на каземат Петропавловской крепости.

\- Ты что, совсем огхырел, извращенец! – возмутился Хэнди.

\- Служба смены интерьера, - довольно осклабился Джек. – Я просто поздоровался, а теперь предаю тебя в очумелые ручки этой… - он замялся, не зная, какое слово лучше использовать в данной ситуации.

\- Кейт Стюарт, - пришла ему на выручку коротко стриженая блондинка с властным голосом. – Вы, вернее ваш клон-брат, знали моего отца Бригадира Летбриджа-Стюарта. Теперь я самая большая шишка в ЮНИТе. Вы сейчас находитесь на нашей лондонской базе под Тауэром…

\- Какого хрена вы меня сюда притащили, я же не шалил, далеков не трогал, ни одной планеты не взорвал?! – не дал ей договорить Джон Смит.

\- Тихо! Ша! Слушай сюда, именно отсюда всё и будет проистекать, - прервала его гневную тираду мисс Стюарт. – У нас мало времени, и ты нужен нам, чтобы предотвратить катастрофу. Банда Докторов скентовалась и хочет использовать Момент.

\- А как же парадокс? – снова перебил её Хэнди.

\- Наплюй и забудь, - посоветовал Джек. - Ведь именно так и сделал Моффат в юбилейной серии. 

\- О, Всемилостивейший РТД! За что нам такое наказание? – подняв к белому потолку свои огромные карие глаза, риторически воззвал Хэнди к гипотетической Высшей силе. Затем он перевёл взгляд на напряжённое лицо Кейт. – А что такое Момент?

\- Моментально, и в море. Учись, студент! Вот что значит наполовину человеческие мозги: выглядишь всего на сорок, а уже склероз начался, - с издёвкой в голосе произнесла мисс Стюарт. – Короче, Склифосовский! Джек похитил Десятого и запер в Стормкрейдже. Ты заменишь его в банде и, узнав у подельников, где спрятан Момент, культурно скоммуниздишь его и притаранишь к нам, а мы уж разберёмся, как его нейтрализовать. Усёк?

\- Да они же расколют меня мгновенно! – возразил Хэнди. - Я ж ни фига не знаю о делах их скорбных, а ещё я - наполовину человек.

\- У нас есть легенда. С тобой приключился несчастный случай и амнезия из-за сотрясения мозга, - сказал Джек и вырубил Хэнди сильным ударом приклада своего большого пистолета по голове.

 

\- Вы злые гады, сделали мне бо-бо, – обиженно канючил Хэнди, ощупывая шишку на темени, когда к нему вернулось сознание.

\- Хочешь, я поцёмаю место удара? – с плотоядной улыбочкой предложил Джек.

\- Да пошёл ты!.. – последовал незамедлительный ответ Джона Смита. 

\- Сколько пальцев? – спросил Харкнесс, тыча ему под нос растопыренную пятерню.

\- Пять, бессмертный придурок! – скривил губы Хэнди.

\- Отлично, - лыбясь, произнёс Джек. – Были бы мозги - было б сотрясение.

\- А ты, старый пидар, за оскорбуху ответишь по понятиям! – разозлился Хэнди, которому наступили на больную мозоль.

\- Ух, ты! От удара в твоей памяти всплыл бандитский жаргон! Отлично, меньше времени потратим на твоё обучение! – обрадовался Харкнесс. - А я на тебя не обижаюсь. Только необразованные плебеи обижаются на простую констатацию факта. Запомни то, что ты мне только что сказал. Именно это ты и скажешь тому, кто будет на тебя наезжать в зоне отчуждения. 

\- Что за зона?

\- Это зона вокруг дачи профессора Преображенского, где обосновались твои дружбаны, и из которой мы от греха подальше эвакуировали всё мирное и не очень население, - ответила Кейт.

\- Я буду твоим связным. Если понадоблюсь, вызовешь такси на Дубровку, - проинструктировал его Харкнесс. – А теперь тебе нужно потренироваться так же, как и эти мудозвоны, по фене ботать. Итак, повторяй за мной: «тайми-вайми, вибли-вобли – туда-обратно, тебе и мне приятно…»

 

Хэнди восседал за столом в похожей на старый сарай даче эмигрировавшего из России знаменитого профессора Преображенского. Судя по царившей холодине и отсутствию электричества, складывалось впечатление, что тут веками было не топлено. Зато ощущался дразнящий нос аромат жареного мяса. Хэнди поднял крышку и увидел одиноко лежащую на сковородке отбивнушечку. Не мудрствуя лукаво, Хэндичка решил спасти её от одиночества, надёжно спрятав в своём желудке, и вцепился зубами в ещё тёплый кусок жареного мяса. Как раз в этот момент и нарисовалась шайка Докторов в полном составе: Хмырь Одиннадцатый, Косой Девятый и бухой Восьмой Споловинович.

\- Это был мой бифштекс! – возмутился Девятый.

\- Было ваше – стало наше, - нахальненько заявил Хэнди.

\- Ты сидишь на моём месте! – наехал на него Восьмой Споловинович.

\- Твоё место возле туалета типа сортир! – отбрил его Хэнди. – И вообще, а ты кто такой? 

\- Я Воин, - с гордостью заявило изрядно потрёпанное жизнью наполовину седое человекообразное существо с бородой и усами в жутких обносках явно с чужого плеча.

\- Мужик, не в обиду будь сказано, но ты в зеркало-то себя видел? Ну, какой из тебя нахрен воин? Ты такой же воин, как я балерина, - с чувством собственного превосходства изрёк Хэнди.

\- Чуваки! – воскликнул вдруг Одиннадцатый Хмырь, видя, что ситуация грозит перерасти в банальную потасовку. – Я узнал его. Это же Десятый Доктор. Я его помню, потому что недавно был им. Поскольку я самая наираспоследняя сво… версия Доктора, то я помню все предыдущие. Я помню вас, а вы меня не помните, поскольку более ранняя версия никогда не распознаёт более позднюю.

\- Чего? – хором вопросили Воин с Девятым.

\- НИИ ЧАВО. Это же элементарно, - встрял Хэнди. Аз есмь… тьфу ты! Мы есть одно и то же ебанутое на всю голову гуманоидное существо по кликухе Доктор. Поэтому, ребята, давайте жить дружно. Вы скажете мне, куда вы спрятали Момент, и я свалю с ним на Флорану.

\- А хер его знает… - задумчиво сказал Косой.

\- Да, хер, он всё знает, - согласился Хэнди.

\- А почему ты спрашиваешь? Ты же вроде как сам его сныкал, - заметил Хмырь.

\- Я спрятал? Когда? Ой, блин! Я же головой стукнутый, ни фига не помню! Думаете легко из Стормкрейджа драпать? Меня 10 раз охрана ловила и давала по чайнику! Едва живой остался, - вдохновенно врал Хэнди. – Вот, потрогайте, пощупайте, - он схватил руку Девятого и приложил к своей голове.

\- Знатный шишак, - согласился Косой.

\- Ой, бля! Кажись я лоханулся, - пробормотал Хэнди, вдруг вспомнив одну немаловажную деталь интерьера базы под Тауэром, на которую он, будучи там, не обратил внимания, лишь скользнув по ней рассеянным взглядом.

Он вскочил из-за стола и гордо расправил плечи:

\- Командовать парадом буду я. Нам нужно срочно слямзить из Тауэра одну ценную картину. Потом можно будет загнать её втридорога на аукционе Сотбис, выдав за неизвестный шедевр Сальвадора Дали.

\- А хули нам этот Дали? - поинтересовался Восьмой Споловинович.

\- Там три мужика стоят в пиджаках и, - Хэнди растопырил пальцы рук веером, - взорванный вид Галлифрея на заднем плане. – Есть подозрение, что эти мужики на картине – мы.

\- Но нас ведь четверо, - заметил Хмырь. – Кстати, а какого лешего мы там делаем?

\- Ох, ну не придирайся к словам. Одним больше, одним меньше… Ну, что могут делать три мужика интеллигентного вида? Конечно же, соображать на троих. Короче, хлопцы, кончай базарить, и по ТАРДИСам! – скомандовал Хэнди. – Я полечу с Одиннадцатым.

 

Вернувшись на дачу, Доктора долго не могли решить, куда же приткнуть картину. Наконец решили оставить её у стены в гостиной. 

\- Доктор, а где твоя ТАРДИС? – подозрительно спросил у Хэнди Восьмой Споловинович.

\- Её спёр ЮНИТ. Сказали, если я буду себя хорошо вести, то скоро вернут её. Так, братаны, есть предложение досрочно встретить Новый год, ведь всё в мире относительно, - решив отвлечь внимание сотоварищей от скользких моментов, предложил Хэнди. – У меня тут, - он вытащил из-под стола огромный красный мешок, - маскарадные костюмы и подарки для всех вас. Ну-ка, переодевайтесь.

\- Да на кой оно нам надо? – раздался нестройный гул голосов.

\- Вы сейчас поймёте, ну же, переодевайтесь, - сказал Хэнди и бросил Хмырю ковбойский костюм в духе Клинта Иствуда.

Пиратский костюм и чёрная повязка на глаз достались Косому. Сам Хэнди натянул на себя наряд принца Датского, состоявший из белых чулок, чёрных панталон и чёрного с блёстками камзола с охрененно огромным и неудобным белым воротником. В довершение всего он прицепил алую мантию и напялил на свою голову бутафорскую корону. Посмотрев на своё отражение в зеркале, он сказал:

\- Да, красота – это страшная сила. Эх, жаль Лизка Первая сейчас не видит всё это великолепие, слюнями бы изошла… 

\- А где мой маскарадный костюм? - обиженно пробасил Восьмой Споловинович.

\- А ты и так красавЕц хоть куда. Впрочем, на тебе, - Хэнди вытащил из мешка соломенную шляпу-канотье и разноцветный полосатый шарф. – То, что надо для завершения образа чокнутого профессора.

\- Так, переходим к праздничной раздаче слонов. Хмырь, у меня для тебя есть письмо от жены и дочки, - с этими словами Хэнди протянул Одиннадцатому психобумагу, и тот сразу забился с ней в угол.

\- Тебе письмо от Розы, которой по херу морозы, - Хэнди протянул Девятому ещё одну психобумагу.

\- А мне? – протянул руку за подарком Аника-Воин.

\- А ты возьми печеньку, - Хэнди положил в протянутую руку одну-единственную печенюшку. - Теперь все за мной на улицу, будем фейерверки запускать, - схватив упаковку фейерверков из мешка, воззвал он к окружающим и направился к двери. 

Девятый и Восьмой Споловинович пошли за ним, не заметив, что плачущий над письмом Хмырь остался в доме.

 

Когда довольные Доктора вернулись в дом, то узрели дивную картину маслом и гречкой. На стуле посреди гостиной с бутылкой бананового дайкири в руках стоял Хмырь в запачканном мелом ковбойском костюме. На полу валялись осколки старинной люстры и куски обвалившейся с потолка штукатурки. Периодически отхлёбывая из горлА, Одиннадцатый притопывал ногой и пел:

Хотел я с горя утопиться –  
Вода холодная была.  
Хотел я с горя удавиться –  
Меня верёвка подвела.

\- Ты на стул залез, чтобы песенку спеть и стишок мне рассказать? – в упор не замечая очевидного, спросил Хэнди. - Зря стараешься, подарки уже закончились.

\- Ривер нашла Дженни. У-у-у! Хочу к ним, - захныкал Одиннадцатый.

\- Ах ты, шкура! Ты заложил Хмыря Хмырихе и Хмырёнку! Ща я тебе рога-то поотшибаю! – закричал Девятый, угрожающе надвигаясь на Хэнди.

\- Ну, ты, петух Гамбургский! А ну возьми на полтона ниже, не то я тебе пасть порву и моргалы выколю! – сложив из пальцев «козу», закричал на него Хэнди.

\- Помогите, хувианы зрения лишают! – завопил Косой, прячась за спину Восьмого Споловиныча.

\- Молчать!!! – рявкнул Хэнди. – Я вас спрашиваю, где Момент?

За всем этим весельем они не заметили, как из картины вышла глазастая блондинистая гёрла. Чтобы на неё обратили внимание, девице пришлось подойти вплотную к мужчинам.

\- Роза, и ты здесь! – радостно воскликнул Девятый.

\- Розочка, они что, и тебя вытащили из параллельного мира?! – закричал Хэндичка.

\- Тамбовский волк тебе Роза. Я злой и страшный серый волк, я в поросятах знаю толк, - заявила блондинка, склонив голову набок.

\- WTF? – хором переспросили Доктора.

\- Повторяю для Галлифрейской армии: J'ai le loup gris*, - сказала кареглазая девушка.

\- Ох! Ёперный театр! – высказался Косой. - Час от часу не легче.

\- Нам не страшен серый волк, серый волк, серый волк, - пропел Хмырь.

\- Нам не волки нужны, а Момент, - буркнул девушке Хэнди.

\- Я может, не только как Злой Волк тут стою, а как красивая женщина, - обиделась, надув свои пухлые губки, блондинка. – Но если вам ничего не нужно, окромя ентого вашего Супермомента, то нате вам! У вас одна минута до детонации, - с этими словами она ударилась оземь и превратилась в чёрный ящик, на котором замелькали в убывающем порядке цифры от 60.

\- Ну, всё, пи здесь нам, - выдал Хмырь. – что же нам делать, чтобы остановить обратный отсчёт?

\- Что делать, что делать, что делать?.. Сухари сушить! – высказался Восьмой Споловинович.

\- Придя на похороны, Александр Друзь за одну минуту угадал, что находится в чёрном ящике, - неожиданно выпалил Девятый.

\- Идиот! – рявкнул на него Хэнди.

\- Я в том смысле, что за оставшееся время мы должны угадать, что находится внутри, - пояснил Косой.

\- Ури, Ури, где у него кнопка? – вопрошал Восьмой Споловинович.

Цифры на ящике тем временем стремительно приближались к единице. Не выдержав напряжения, когда единица сменялась нулём, Косой завопил, глядя на Хэнди:

\- А-а-а! Десятый!!!

Из чёрного ящика, словно стриптизёрша из торта на мальчишнике, выскочил настоящий Десятый с блестящей гирляндой на шее и чёрным ящиком поменьше в руках, на котором была большая красная кнопка, и, жизнерадостно улыбаясь, воскликнул:

\- Здравствуйте! Я вернулся, дорогие мои. Сейчас я вам покажу, где раком зимуют!

\- Твою мать! – промолвил Девятый.

\- Мать твою! – согласился с ним Одиннадцатый.

\- Мать моя старая ведьма, - ляпнул Восьмой Споловиныч.

Хэнди достал из кармана мобильник и, нажав клавишу быстрого набора, сказал:

\- Алё, гараж! Я хочу заказать такси на Дубровку…

Больше он ничего не успел сказать, поскольку получил от Косого раритетным самоваром по чайнику и отрубился.

\- Молодец, так ему и надо, самозванцу, - подал голос Десятый, и тут же получил по кумполу от Воина, который сразу же выхватил у него из рук Момент, прежде чем тот успел упасть.

\- Так, давайте их обоих повяжем, а разбираться будем потом. У нас дел до хрена: нужно слетать во временной пузырь и взорвать Галлифрей, а потом раздавить пузырь, - радостно сообщил Воин, раздавая пинки под зад Косому и Хмырю. – Ну, чего встали, по ТАРДИСам!

Однако не успели они добежать до своих Старушек, поскольку во все окна и двери вломился спецназ ЮНИТа. Джек Харкнесс вырвал у Воина Момент и передал его Кейт, которая лично руководила спецоперацией. Доблестные спецназовцы повязали и погрузили в микроавтобус с тонированными стёклами шайку Докторов и отбыли на свою базу. Когда все ушли, Джек присел на пол рядом с бессознательными тушками Хэнди и Десятого. Нежно поглаживая поочерёдно обоих по голове, Джек приговаривал:

\- И тебя вылечат, и тебя вылечат, и меня вылечат…

Рядом с Джеком материализовалась Роза Злой Волк и отобрала у него Хэнди. Она села на пол, положила его голову к себе на колени и стала петь колыбельную:

Придёт серенький волчок,  
И укусит за бочок.

\- Незачем нам всё это помнить, - сделал вывод Джек и полез в карман брюк, где лежали капсулы реткона.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * J'ai le loup gris (франц.) – я – серый волк.
> 
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8y6wbF_hU6g


	10. Казино «Рояль в кустах»

\- Нам всем нужен Доктор, - подытожил премьер-министр Великобритании.

 

\- Нам-то он нужен, но вот только нахрена ему эти ландыши? – Заметил российский премьер. – Я слышал, что после исчезновения возлюбленной он удалился от дел и ушёл в буддистский монастырь в Бурятии, романтик хренов.

 

\- Так вам и карты в руки. Достаньте мне его оттуда, и я прощу вам долг за последние 20 лет.

 

\- И дадите новый транш на 100 миллионов фунтов стерлингов, - русский премьер действовал согласно поговорке: «Нахальство – второе счастье, а иногда и первое…»

 

\- 100 миллионов фунтов этой стерляди! – возмутился главнокомандующий военно-воздушных сил Соединённого Королевства.

 

\- И 5 миллионов на нужды доблестной британской авиации, если вы окажете содействие, - премьер-министр всея Британии отлично знал, как уламывать упрямцев.

 

\- Всем службам: «Начинаем операцию "Полёт валькирии"», - тут же загремел в рацию Главнокомандующий британских ВВС.

 

 

Эскадрилья «МиГ»ов вошла в крутой вираж, чтобы совершить посадку в небольшой уютной долине в сердце Бурятии. После приземления из них высыпали премьеры пяти держав и близкие к ним лица, а также «три редактора с корректором, кинохроника с прожектором, юные натуралисты и прочие специалисты». Войдя в главные ворота Иволгинского дацана, большие шишки быстрым шагом направились в сторону Чойра-дуган, не преминув, однако на всякий пожарный крутануть каждое из 100 красных молельных колёс хурдэ по дороге.

 

Десятый сидел на полу в главном зале храма философии Чойра в чалме и позе «Лотос».

 

\- Ты гляди, кто к нам пожаловал! Директора ЦРУ, ФСБ, главнокомандующий ВВС Британии, господа премьеры, а также незабвенный Стивен Моффат! - просиял Десятый. – С чем пожаловали, уважаемые?

 

\- Вы нужны нам, нужны всему миру. Повсюду бесследно исчезают наши агенты, - заявил британский премьер. – Враг проник в самые секретные структуры.

 

\- В мои дни шпионство было альтернативой войне. Шпион был членом избранного сообщества. Он был высокопрофессиональным и отлично вышколенным, был настоящим джентльменом. Это описание явно не подходит для того сексуально озабоченного молодого клоуна с идиотской бабочкой, которому вы дали моё имя, господин Моффат. Что, он тоже исчез?

 

\- Да, сгинул на Трензалоре, - вздохнул Моффат. – Мы просто старались, чтобы Ваше имя, ставшее легендой, было сохранено.

 

\- Ну, я не удивлён. Нефиг было посылать этого молокососа на Трензалор. Господа, вы говорите, что пришли ко мне за помощью, но у вас, мистер Моффат, в гвоздике цианид, - Десятый ткнул пальцем на цветок в петлице. – У вас, господин премьер, ядовитая ручка в кармане, а у вас, господин директор ЦРУ, в ботинках спрятаны ножи.

 

\- Это всё для самозащиты, - хором пропели незваные гости. – Пожалуйста, Доктор, мы просим вас вернуться. Нам нужно ваше воодушевляющее руководство. Нам нужна ваша бесподобная сила дедукции.

 

\- Ради свободолюбивой нации, - прижимая руку не то к сердцу, не то к гвоздике с цианидом, попросил Моффат.

 

\- Позвольте прервать ваш словесный понос. Пришло время полить розы в саду, - Десятый развернулся и вышел из зала.

 

\- Что вы решили? – Поинтересовался британский премьер, когда Док вернулся.

 

\- Увы и ах… - начал Десятый.

 

\- Вероятно, это изменит ваше решение, - премьер Великобритании протянул Доктору психобумагу с гербовой печатью, извещавшую его о смерти его давнего друга – Бригадира Лефбриджа-Стюарта.

 

\- Если вы полетите с нами, то успеете на его похороны. Они состоятся завтра днём в его фамильном замке в Шотландии.

 

\- Без вас я тоже успею, - Десятый щёлкнул пальцами, вызывая свою Старушку. – Adiosamigos*.

 

 

После того, как все торжественные речи были произнесены и прах из урны, согласно завещанию покойного, развеян по ветру, Доктор остался в фамильном замке на ночь по настоятельной просьбе дочери Бригадира - Кейт Стюарт. Войдя перед сном в ванную комнату, он обнаружил, что посреди пены и розовых лепестков, плававших на поверхности воды, сидела мисс Стюарт.

 

\- Простите, я не знал, что здесь совмещённый санузел, - Доктор хотел уйти.

 

\- Ну же, Доктор, я не думала, что вы такой трус. Я тут сижу и проверяю температуры воды, я всегда делала это для папы. По-моему температура оптимальная, так что присоединяйтесь, - Кейт протянула руку в сторону Доктора и над водой появились очертания пары аппетитных «дынь».

 

\- Ничего я не боюсь, - Десятый разоблачился и поспешил нырнуть воду.

 

\- Вы должны присоединиться к UNIT. Вы так нужны нам, ыы так нужны мне… Доктор – вы мой герой, я люблю вас с раннего детства, - проворковала Кейт, намыливая тощую спину Доктора.

 

\- Да? А я думал, что маленькие девочки любят кукол, - Доктор смущённо улыбнулся.

 

\- А я любила анатомию. Вот это – трапециевидная мышца, - рука мисс Стюарт скользнула вниз. – Это – солнечное сплетение, а это…

 

\- А это – вторжение в моё личное пространство, - Доктор выскочил из ванны и сгрёб в кучу свою одежду. – Я уже чистый, так что, позвольте откланяться. Вы правы, мне действительно следует отправиться в UNIT. Прямо сейчас.

 

Скрежет стартующей ТАРДИС настолько расстроил Кейт, что она хлопнула ладонями по поверхности воды, поднимая фонтаны брызг.

 

 

ТАРДИС приземлилась в заданном месте – в одном из коридоров лондонской штаб-квартиры UNIT, находящейся под Тауэром. Доктор вышел из неё, не подозревая о поджидавшей его западне. Западнёй оказалась длинноволосая рыжая девушка cбутылкой шампанского и бокалом в руках, одетая лишь в мужскую рубашку, едва прикрывавшую попу в крохотных трусиках. Обворожительно улыбнувшись, она протянула Десятому бокал:

 

\- Администрация UNIT рада приветствовать вас, Доктор.

 

\- Вижу, дресс-код за время моего отсутствия здесь сильно изменился, - произнёс Десятый, принимая из рук девушки бокал и делая глоток пузырящегося напитка.

 

«Снотворное, галлюциногены, сыворотка правды», - тут же выдал мозг Доктора результаты анализа попавшей в рот смеси и начал выработку антидотов. Девушка хищно улыбнулась и поцеловала свою жертву, однако жертва в этот момент выплюнула ей в рот отравленный напиток. Девушка, закашлявшись, поняла, что проглотила-таки часть этого стрёмного коктейля, но было уже поздно: её тело наливалось приятным теплом, приникая к телу симпатяжки-Доктора, желая избавить их обоих от одежды, и... ( _подвергнуто цензуре_ ).

 

\- Как тебя зовут? – донёсся до неё словно сквозь слой ваты в ушах голос мужчины.

 

\- Эми. О, Доктор! Поцелуй меня ещё раз, - девушка уже не держалась на ногах, и Доктору пришлось взять её на руки.

 

\- Кто подослал тебя ко мне? – поторопился он задать ключевой вопрос, пока она ещё находилась в сознании.

 

\- Мадам Ковариан и «Тишина», - ответила Эми перед тем, как отключиться.

 

Вскоре к ней присоединился и Доктор, организм которого не успел вовремя перебороть попавшую в него гадню. Однако недолго он пробыл на земляничных полянах. Пара полновесных тонизирующих пощёчин корпусной рыжеволосой матроны вернула его в реальность. Наведя резкость при помощи усилия воли и водруженных на нос очков умного вида, он узрел свою бывшую спутницу и возрадовался:

 

– Донна Ноубл, что ты здесь делаешь?

 

\- Я здесь работаю секретаршей, а с сегодняшнего дня – твоей личной секретаршей, - Донна развернула блокнот, готовясь записывать.

 

\- А где та рыжая девчушка, которая была со мной?

 

\- Я позаботилась об этой прошмандовке, - Донна упёрла руки в бока, демонстрируя готовность разобраться в случае чего даже с Доктором. – Я очень рада, что ты вернулся. Какие будут распоряжения?

 

\- Во-первых, мне нужна информация о мадам Ковариан и «Тишине», во-вторых, на меня последнее время нападают женщины. Мне срочно нужен АПЖШ – агент против женщин-шпионок. Женщины должны быть от него без ума, а он должен оставаться равнодушным к их чарам.

 

\- Кажется, я знаю, кто нам нужен, - Донна набрала номер. – Ало, Джек, ты нужен своей стране.

 

Харкнесс, оторванный от увлекательного занятия – охмурения симпатичного парнишки-официанта, ответил что-то типа:

 

\- Какие три мешка цемента в два часа ночи?

 

\- Капитан Харкнесс, ноги в руки, и мигом в UNIT, иначе я тебе их все из тулова повыдёргиваю! – Донна выглядела сейчас круче воинственной героини скандинавских мифов. - Ты срочно нужен Доктору!

 

\- Так бы сразу и сказала. Лечу быстрее лани, - Джек вздохнул, положил на стол деньги и с явным сожалением покинул кафе.

 

 

\- Итак, проведём испытания. Кандидатки, подходите по одной, - скомандовала Донна очереди из девиц модельной наружности.

 

Девушки подходили одна за другой, целовались с облепленным датчиками Харкнессом, и теряли сознание. При этом Джек оставался спокойным, а пульс его ни разу не сбился с ритма.

 

\- Поздравляю, Джек, теперь ты агент Смит. Отправляйся на минус 15-й этаж к М за экипировкой и инструкциями, - Десятый пожал руку капитану (к счастью все датчики уже были сняты, иначе они бы выдали внезапно участившийся пульс бравого капитана), и тот отправился выполнять указания Доктора. - Донна, что там с нашими пропавшими?

 

\- Вот карта, - Донна вызвала на экран компьютера объёмное изображение земного шара. – Девятый пропал в Японии, когда посещал гейшу, а Четвёртый – в мадридском борделе.

 

\- Я уже говорил, что теперь все сексуально озабочены. А что удалось узнать о «Тишине»?

 

Мисс Ноубл вызвала на монитор текст, читая который, Десятый наморщил лоб и пробормотал:

 

\- Похоже, нам понадобится тяжёлая артиллерия.

 

 

Русоволосая кучерявая женщина в брючном костюме мерила шагами свой навороченный офис на одном из верхних этажей небоскрёба «Осколок». Вокруг неё мельтешил офисный планктон.

 

\- Они требуют за это три ядерных боеголовки, - заикаясь, мямлил очкастый юнец.

 

\- Три – много, предложите им две. Хотя нет, я передумала покупать Рокфеллеровский центр. Теперь я хочу купить статую адмирала Нельсона.

 

\- Но она не продаётся, - с перепугу парень даже забыл о своём заикании.

 

\- Продаётся всё. Нужно просто предложить правильную цену, - возразила властная женщина.

 

\- Профессор Сонг, весь мир считает, да и я сам считал вас погибшей, - обратился к ней Десятый. - Как вам это удалось?

 

\- Классный трюк? Даже ты поверил, что видел мою смерть, и не заподозрил, что я тебе всё это внушила, пока ты был под воздействием моей галлюциногенной губной помады, - женщина снисходительно ему улыбнулась.

 

\- Ты столь же умна, сколь и бесстрашна, Ривер, поэтому я и пришёл к тебе за помощью.

 

\- Я теперь работаю только на себя и занимаюсь бизнесом, - Ривер хотела от него отвернуться, но Доктор сунул ей под нос бумагу.

 

\- Это приговор суда о твоём заключении в Стормкрейдж за убийство меня. Если поможешь мне, я явлюсь в суд о объясню, что ты не виновна.

 

\- Как ты об этом узнал? – опешила профессор Сонг.

 

\- Материалы по делу «Тишины», там была информация и о твоей миссии. Я знаю, что она провалилась, но мадам Ковариан пока об этом не знает. Это твой пропуск. Ты должна проникнуть туда и узнать, что ещё они замышляют.

 

 

Ривер материализовалась в одном из залов базы на астероиде «Прибежище демонов», вновь служившей штаб-квартирой «Тишины». Манипулятор временной воронки сработал отлично, но после прибытия на место её, как всегда, подташнивало. Навстречу ей вышла немолодая темноволосая женщина с чёрным наглазником. Ривер показала ей свой приговор.

 

\- Я знала, дитя моё, что когда-нибудь ты вернёшься к нам, - женщина обняла её. – Я мадам Ковариан. Идём, я покажу тебе комнату твоей матери.

 

Они прошли по лабиринту пустынных коридоров, в нише одного из которых стоял рыжеволосый парень с выдающимся шнобелем, одетый в латы, пурпурный плащ и шлем римского легионера. Он показался Ривер смутно знакомым, и она спросила:

 

\- Кто это?

 

\- А, это… Муж твоей матери, - отмахнулась Ковариан.

 

\- Он странно выглядит. Он мёртв?

 

\- А фиг его знает, вообще-то он робот.

 

\- Так я дочь робота?

 

\- Мы очень надеялись, что ты дочь Доктора, - вздохнула мадам.

 

\- Ого, какой сексодром! – восхитилась Ривер, едва переступив порог своего нового жилища.

 

\- Да, легионер был таким затейником… Он любил приглашать друзей-легионеров, чтобы вместе повеселиться. Ну, что ж, располагайся, а я вынуждена покинуть тебя, чтобы провести аукцион.

 

\- Что за аукцион? – насторожилась Ривер.

 

\- Не бери в голову. Мастеру срочно понадобились деньги, и он распродаёт свою коллекцию, - Ковариан поцеловала Ривер в щёку и вышла.

 

Сонг вытерла обслюнявленную щёку ладонью и выскользнула из комнаты с кроватью, размером с футбольное поле. На цыпочках она последовала за грозной мадамой, пока та не скрылась в полутёмном зале. Ривер заглянула внутрь и увидела пёструю компанию. Там были санторанцы, киберлюди, далеки, сливины и обычные люди.

 

\- Итак, начинаем торги, - произнесла Ковавриан. - Внимание на экран. Перед вами первый лот. Стартовая цена 100 тысяч фунтов стерлингов.

 

\- Танкер свеженьких радиоактивных отходов! - сразу завопил кто-то.

 

\- Тонна сапфиров!

 

\- Цистерна водки и три метра Керенками…

 

Ривер взглянула на экран и охренела. Потому что это была не коллекция произведений искусства, а коллекция компромата. Компромата на Доктора. Она не могла позволить, чтобы ЭТО попало в чьи-то грязные мацапыги. Ривер прокралась к пульту и, выдернув из него флешку, дала дёру. Вихревый манипулятор, едва она коснулась пальцами кнопок, мгновенно вернул её в UNIT.

 

\- Мастер, прошу прощения, но мы упустили вашу коллекцию и, похоже, теперь Доктор Кто знает о ваших планах. Что нам теперь делать? – взволнованно дыша, докладывала Ковариан по анзиблю коротко стриженому блондину в белом костюме.

 

\- Сухари сушить, - Мастер зловеще усмехнулся с экрана и нажал большую красную кнопку, после чего начинённый взрывчаткой астероид «Прибежище демонов» взорвался к ядрёной фене.

 

 

\- Вот как, значит, Мастер снова, типа, ожил и замышляет очередную каку? – Заключил Десятый, выслушав рассказ Ривер. – Занятная вещица, - он царапнул флешку ногтем. – Интересно, зачем ему нужны деньги? Если он не смог выручить их за это отлично сфабрикованное фуфло, значит, рискнёт сыграть в «Баккару» в казино «Рояль в кустах» и выиграть джек-пот. Нам нужен Восьмой с его теорией игр. Он создал совершенную систему выигрыша для любой азартной игры.Ты должна вытащить его из 1996 года и уговорить сыграть с Мастером.

 

 

Восьмой офонарел от неожиданности, когда в его ТАРДИС появилась знойная женщина с манерами львицы, готовящейся к прыжку. Обвив его шею своей рукой, она произнесла:

 

\- Я ваша поклонница. Я семь раз читала вашу книгу о теории игр, но, признаться, кое-чего не поняла в шестой главе. «Хм, а он очень даже ничего, - глядя на стройного мужчину среднего возраста с крупными, но красивыми чертами лица и вьющимися светло-каштановыми волосами, подумала она. – Интересно, а чем отличаются разные регенерации моего мужа в постели?»

 

\- Что именно вы не поняли? - польщённый мужчина уже клюнул на её неприкрытую лесть.

 

\- У вас есть книга? – спросила незнакомка.

 

\- Да, в моей спальне, - ответил Восьмой и смутился.

 

\- Идёмте, я так хочу услышать ответы из уст автора, - Ривер поцеловала в щёку не своего Доктора, отчего он пошёл за ней, как крысы, услышавшие звук дудочки, за Гаммельнским крысоловом, даже не задумавшись, откуда она знает дорогу.

 

\- Тут очень удобно, - заметила Ривер, падая на широкую кровать с матрацем оптимальной жёсткости в спальне Доктора. – Я ценю комфорт, чем бы я ни занималась.

 

\- Чем больше расслаблены мышцы, тем лучше синхронизация между разумом и телом, - припал на умняк Доктор.

 

\- Мне кажется, у вас ужасная синхронизация, - с загадочной улыбкой Джоконды произнесла Ривер и притянула к себе этого чудаковатого субъекта в наряде джентльмена викторианской эпохи.

 

То, что он при этом смутился, как барышня той же эпохи показалось ей таким милым… Их губы встретились в старом, как мир, ритуале единения… То, что происходило дальше, Восьмой помнил смутно и не был уверен в том, наяву или во сне была эта фееричная ночь с невероятной женщиной, во время которой она подбила его согласиться на какую-то авантюру.

 

 

\- Это обновлённый UNIT, - произнесла Ривер, вталкивая задумавшегося Восьмого в ничем не примечательную с вида дверь. Десятый дал указание, что ТАРДИС рисковать нельзя, и она доставила Восьмого сюда при помощи своего наручного манипулятора.

 

\- Пожалуйста, распишитесь на этом бланке для Первого отдела, а теперь на этом - для Второго отдела, - попросил парень в форме охранника. – И ещё в этом блокноте с автографами. Это не для меня, а для моей сестры Лизы, - пояснил он, смутившись.

 

Восьмой произнёс сакраментальную фразу:

 

\- Как тут всё изменилось… - Он обернулся к сопровождавшей его белокурой бестии. - Ривер, только вот одного я не понимаю, как Мастер согласится играть со мной, он ведь меня знает?

 

\- Теперь ты агент 007 Джон Смит. Агентов с таким именем много, чтобы запутать врагов. Мы загримируем тебя под известного актёра Пьера Ришара в роли высокого блондина в чёрном ботинке, - произнёс Десятый, появившийся из двери справа.

 

\- Но ведь он почувствует мою артронную энергию и узнает меня по ней, - заметил Восьмой.

 

\- Благодаря новейшим технологиям нет. Прошу за мной, - Десятый провёл Восьмого и Ривер в огромный зал, где их поджидал Джек Харкнесс с улыбкой на лице и бронежилетом болотного цвета, похожим на комбидресс, в руках.

 

\- Позволь мне удалить лишние элементы одежды, - сказал он, снимая с Восьмого пиджак.

 

Роняя слюни, Джек помог ему сначала раздеться почти догола, а затем упаковаться в комби-жилет, попутно инструктируя:

 

\- В левом нагрудном кармане предусмотрено место для звуковой отвёртки, а в правом - находится счётчик Гейгера, в левом нижнем кармане – пара гранат, в правом - отделение для капсул с ядом. Кнопка связи и инфракрасная камера здесь, - он надавил на правое плечо. - Диктофон в другом плече, Беретта в петлице и маленький бластер в подмышке…

 

\- А если мне захочется в туалет, как мне всё это не перепутать?

 

\- Идём, я покажу тебе, как это делать в экипировке, - Джек потянул его за руку в сторону двери с изображением треугольника, одна из вершин которого была направлена в пол.

 

\- Ох, боюсь, этот недотёпа не справится, - вздохнул Десятый.

 

\- Нам только на руку, что он выглядит недотёпой, - успокоила его Ривер. – Я буду рядом с ним и помогу.

 

 

Уже через час Восьмой, одетый в смокинг поверх жутко натиравшего в паху бронежилета, был телепортирован Ривер, одетой в длинное облегающее платье золотистого цвета, сплошь расшитое пайетками, в роскошное фойе самого престижного во Вселенной казино, находящегося на искусственной станции, движущейся в открытом космосе. В руках у него был серебристый чемоданчик, наполненный новенькими денежными знаками. Управляющий уже спешил к ним:

 

\- Мы уже предупреждены. Вот там, в центре зала, столик, за которым играет Мастер. Он весь вечер срывает банк.

 

\- Кто из них? - спросил Восьмой, не знавший в лицо новую регенерацию своего заклятого друга.

 

\- Вон тот блондин в белом костюме, - подсказал управляющий.

 

\- Странно, почему он в тёмных очках? - заметила Ривер.

 

\- Гложут меня смутные сомнения, - задумчиво произнёс Восьмой. - По-моему это не обычные тёмные очки, а очки инфракрасные.

 

\- Ох, ёперный театр! – всплеснул руками управляющий. – Так этот прохвост всё время видит, у кого какие карты!

 

\- Сейчас не будет видеть, - Ривер взяла два бокала с подноса официанта и подошла к Мастеру сзади. – Выпьете со мной за вашу удачу?

 

\- Она и так со мной, - ответил тот, но всё же снял очки и обернулся, чтобы разглядеть её получше.

 

\- Фортуна переменчива, - заявила Ривер и, едва Мастер положил очки рядом с собой на стол, стащила их, подменив другими, которые позаимствовала по пути к столику у одной рассеянной девицы. – Это может доказать вам мой… спутник Джон Смит, он отличный игрок, - она лягнула ногой фыркнувшего Доктора.

 

\- Ставка 100 тысяч фунтов стерлингов, - заметил Мастер.

 

\- Чего мелочиться, давайте утроим, - предложил Восьмой.

 

\- Океюшки, - согласился Мастер и более заинтересованно посмотрел на своего противника.

 

Четверть часа спустя все играющие, кроме Доктора и Мастера, не выдержав напряжения и всё возрастающих ставок, вышли из игры. Доктор устроил настоящую психологическую атаку, выдержав долгую паузу перед тем, как взять из колоды третью карту, принесшую ему нужное для победы число очков**. Мастер от досады чуть не сжевал свой галстук.

 

\- Прощайте, Мастер, был рад встрече с вами, - произнёс Доктор, сгребая со стола все фишки.

 

\- Давайте не будем прощаться, давайте скажем: «До свиданья», - зловеще усмехнулся Мастер.

 

Когда Восьмой пошёл в кассу обналичить фишки, то оказалось, что выигрышем сегодня были не деньги, а чемоданчик с пробирками, в которых хранился вирус-квартирус, изобретенный Великим Разумом.

 

\- Мартини, - предложил пробегавший мимо официант.

 

Доктор поморщился, углядев на дне тёмную оливку, но взял бокал, чтобы соответствовать имиджу.

 

\- Ну, перед кем ты выпендриваешься? – рассмеялась Ривер. - Я ведь прекрасно знаю, что ты любишь не мартини с водкой и без оливки, а банановый дайкири с вишенкой. Стой здесь, сейчас я принесу тебе его из бара, - не успел Доктор и слова вымолвить, как женщина упорхнула.

 

Через пару минут Восьмой забеспокоился и направился в бар, чтобы поинтересоваться, не видел ли кто-нибудь кудрявую женщину в блестящем золотистом платье.

 

\- Вы имеете в виду женщину с мешком на голове? – переспросил бармен. - Двое санторанцев поволокли её вон туда.

 

Доктор поспешил в указанном направлении и после очередного поворота коридора провалился в замаскированный люк в полу, оказавшись в бункере Мастера, который, вырубив его ударом по голове, отобрал чемоданчик с опасными пробирками и чемоданчик с деньгами.

 

 

\- Чёрт побери! – воскликнул Десятый. – Исчезли сразу оба сигнала, а это означает, что Восьмой и Ривер либо погибли, либо находятся в полностью экранированном помещении.

 

В этот момент пискнула психобумага, оповещая о приходе нового сообщения. Оно гласило: «Роза Тайлер у меня в казино «Рояль в кустах»». Доктор помчался к Харкнессу.

 

\- Джек, мне срочно нужен твой манипулятор, дай руку, - заявил он, едва завидев старого друга.

 

\- Зачем он тебе, ведь у тебя есть ТАРДИС? – удивился капитан.

 

\- Я не могу допустить, чтобы Старушка попала в руки врагов, если со мной вдруг что-нибудь произойдёт.

 

\- Так не пойдёт, Док. Манипулятор идёт в комплекте со мной. Уж я-то прослежу, чтобы с тобой ничего не случилось.

 

\- Ладно, будь по-твоему, - проворчал Десятый и, достав свою отвертку, стал колдовать над манипулятором временной воронки.

 

 

Управляющий казино с радостью подсказал Джеку и Доктору, куда направился Восьмой, перед тем, как исчезнуть. Таким образом, и они провалились сквозь люк в полу, оказавшись перед Мастером. Джек дёрнулся за оружием, но Десятый шепнул ему:

 

\- Рано, сначала мы должны узнать, где находится Роза.

 

Мастер зловеще усмехнулся:

 

\- Я был уверен, что это сработает. Заманить сюда остальные твои регенерации было намного проще. Ты последний. Теперь никто не помешает моим планам захвата мира, - он нажал кнопку на пульте, включая мощный магнит, притянувший пистолет, бластер и даже нож, спрятанный в ботинке Джека.

 

\- Снова? Это уже не оригинально. Что ты надумал на этот раз? – полюбопытствовал Десятый.

 

\- Я распылю этот вирус в атмосфере Земли и других планет, заселённых людьми. Все женщины станут прекрасными и, обезумев, убьют всех мужчин, - Сим продемонстрировал ящик с пробирками, крутанулся на каблуках и радостно сплясал чечётку. – А вас будут убивать долго и нудно. Прощайте, неудачники, - он нажал на другую кнопку, и в зал ворвалась орава вооружённых до зубов красоток в мини-юбках.

 

Помахав рукой, Мастер покинул помещение и направился в небольшую комнату, где на кушетке лежала связанная Роза Тайлер без верхней и нижней одежды. Он подошёл к ней и заговорил:

 

\- Я даю тебе последний шанс стать моей подругой, потому что из всех спутниц Доктора ты самая красивая.

 

\- Ты поступаешь так со всеми красивыми женщинами?! – Роза разозлилась не на шутку.

 

\- Да, я связываю и раздеваю их, я научился этому у бойскаутов, - довольно ухмыльнулся Сим. – Так каков твой ответ? Я ведь тоже таймлорд и могу делать всё то, что и Доктор.

 

\- Ты безумец!

 

\- Эйнштейна тоже называли безумцем, когда он изобрёл атомную бомбу, а я изобрёл кое-что покруче – миниатюрную ядрёную бомбу. Вот, смотри, это выглядит, как Аспирин Упса, но это не Аспирин, - Мастер достал из кармана обычную с виду таблетку. – Попав в организм таймлорда, она распадается на 400 маленьких таблеточек, которые вступают в реакцию с его артронной энергией, в результате чего начинается цепная реакция и тот превращается в ходячую бомбу.

 

\- Ты супер-крутой злодей, но это делает тебя таким сексуальным… - Роза решила перехитрить Мастера и не допустить, чтобы её любимого Доктора постигла столь печальная участь. – Я хочу обнять и поцеловать тебя, но мне мешают эти верёвки.

 

\- Ох, прости, сейчас я освобожу тебя, - Мастер был несколько удивлён тем, что Роза так быстро переменила своё решение, но он был слишком самоуверен, чтобы усомниться в её словах. – Вот твоё платье.

 

Одевшись, Роза обняла Мастера, осторожно засовывая руку в карман его брюк. Пока она целовала его, всем своим видом изображая неземную страсть, то успела нащупать и вытащить эту особую таблетку.

 

\- У тебя есть шампанское, чтобы отпраздновать это? - Роза кокетливо стала накручивать на палец прядь своих волос.

 

\- Особое шампанское для особого случая, - воодушевился Мастер и, смотавшись к холодильнику, вернулся с бутылкой и бокалами.

 

Он откупорил бутылку и, налив пенящийся напиток в бокалы, протянул Розе один из них. – За нас с тобой и новый мировой порядок!

 

Роза снова обняла Мастера и незаметно бросила таблетку в его бокал. Они чокнулись и выпили.

 

\- Твоё особое шампанское с твоей особой таблеткой, - сказала Роза, отойдя от таймлорда на несколько шагов. – Выглядит, как аспирин, но это не аспирин…

 

Мастер дважды икнул и выругался:

 

\- Идрить твою мать!

 

\- Ещё 398 таблеточек прореагируют с твоей артронной энергией, прежде чем ты взорвёшься, - сказала Роза, перед тем, как выскочить в коридор.

 

\- Ик! 397. Где мой Алка-зельтцер? – схватившись за живот, Мастер заметался по комнате.

 

 

Вооружённые девушки с угрожающим видом сжимали кольцо вокруг Десятого с Харкнессом. И тут капитан вспомнил, что он – АПЖШ. Он обворожительно улыбнулся и расстегнул верхнюю пуговицу на рубашке, затем ещё и ещё одну. К тому моменту, когда он сбросил шинель и рубашку, у девиц повалил дым из ушей, и они рухнули на пол.

 

\- Роботы. Хм, весьма разумно: не нудят, жрать не просят, - заключил Доктор. – Джек, вперёд, мы должны найти Розу Тайлер и остальных.

 

Они бросились обыскивать бункер, и первыми, кого они обнаружили, были Восьмой и Ривер, успевшая пилочкой для ногтей вскрыть замок на двери комнаты, где их заперли. Затем на их дружную компанию налетела выскочившая из-за угла Роза. Она обрадовалась, увидев их, и воскликнула:

 

\- Доктор! Мастер превратился в ходячую бомбу. Скоро тут всё на фиг взорвётся. Нужно срочно делать ноги.

 

\- Сначала нужно найти и вытащить отсюда остальных, - возразил Десятый.

 

Разделив бункер на сектора, они обыскали все помещения, и нашли оставшихся Докторов и Клару. Вырубился свет, зато врубилась сирена и аварийное освещение. Вокруг забегали спешившие эвакуироваться санторанцы. Из-за поворота, словно зомби в третьесортных американских ужастиках медленно вышел Мастер, икая и считая вслух:

 

\- Ик! 198, ик! 197…

 

\- Пора сваливать, пока не ебануло, - заявила Ривер, задавая координаты на своём наручном манипуляторе.

 

\- Да, но нас слишком много, даже два манипулятора не потянут стольких, - забеспокоился Джек, не в силах решить, кого из Докторов он больше хочет… спасти.

 

\- Ик! 63, ик! 62…

 

\- Ёханые бабаи! Хватайтесь за нас с кудрявой все, кто сможет! – заорал Джек.

 

\- Прости дорогой, но это для твоего же блага, - Ривер стукнула по голове слишком интеллигентного Одиннадцатого, не пожелавшего участвовать в общей давке, схватила его тушку под мышку, а Клару - за шиворот и исчезла вместе с ними.

 

\- Вот, лярва! – воскликнул Харкнесс и, как курица-наседка обняв одной рукой Розу, а другой Девятого, призывно посмотрел на Десятого. – Хватайся за меня!

 

\- Ик! 25, ик! 24…

 

\- А как же все остальные? – огромные карие глаза Десятого наполнились слезами. – Отправляйтесь без меня, а я останусь с ними, - он положил руку на плечо Джека, желая попрощаться с ним.

 

\- Ик! 8, ик! 7…

 

\- Наше время истекло, а ты ещё нужен людям, - покачал головой седовласый старик Первый и надавил на кнопку на манипуляторе Джека, отправляя его, Девятого, Десятого  и Розу в UNIT.

 

И тут ебануло…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Adios amigos (исп.) - прощайте, друзья.  
> ** Баккара – карточная игра, в которой игроки стремятся набрать как можно больше очков, используя две или три карты.  
> http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%91%D0%B0%D0%BA%D0%BA%D0%B0%D1%80%D0%B0


	11. Однажды укушенный

\- Мисс Финеган не человек, она пила кровь мистера Стокера, - взволнованно сказала Марта Джонс этому странному чело… нет, он ведь уже сказал ей, что не является человеком.

\- Нашла время для еды! Сейчас она должна прятаться от джудунов, - мужчина в синем костюме закатил глаза и приоткрыл рот. – Хотя нет, - продолжил он. – Да! Точно! Она не пила кровь, она её ассимилировала! Она плазмоед! Если она ассимилирует кровь Стокера, то будет зарегистрирована как человек. Надо найти её и показать джудунам, - Доктор сорвался с места и умчался в неизвестном направлении.

 

Когда Марта вбежала в кабинет МРТ, уже заполненный джудунами, Доктор лежал на полу без признаков жизни. Мисс Финеган, плотоядно облизываясь, прятала что-то в свою сумочку.

\- Она убила его, эта злая гадина! – закричала Марта, которой было ужасно жаль симпатичного мужчину в идеально сидевшем на нём синем костюме.

\- Мы не занимаемся преступлениями людей, - порычало двуногое существо с мордой носорога.

\- Она не человек, просканируйте её! – воскликнула Марта, поняв, что Доктор специально позволил инопланетянке выпить своей крови, чтобы сканеры джудунов смогли распознать её нечеловеческую сучность. Он пожертвовал собой ради спасения всех, кто был в больнице, и эта жертва не должна быть напрасной. Марта выхватила сканер у ближайшего джудуна и направила его на плазмоеда.

\- Не человек, - провозгласил главный, прочитав показания сканера. – Это – плазмоед, обвиняемый в убийстве инфанты регентства…

Марта уже не слушала их, она думала сейчас лишь о том, как ей спасти Доктора. Как только джудуны удалились, предварительно пристрелив существо, выдававшее себя за мисс Финеган, и её приспешника в чёрной кожаной куртке и мотоциклетном шлеме, Джонс кинулась к распростёртому на полу телу. Она стала делать Доктору искусственное дыхание и непрямой массаж сердца. Наконец-то мужчина самостоятельно сделал вдох и открыл глаза. Не успела Марта обрадоваться, как он притянул её к себе и вцепился острыми, как лезвия, клыками в её шею. Хватка мужчины субтильной наружности оказалась железной, не давая девушке вырваться, пока он не насытится. Однако вскоре Марте уже и самой не хотелось прерывать этот необычный контакт. Она почувствовала приятное возбуждение и желание отдаться этому странному мужчине. Сознание уплывало куда-то в синюю даль, захватив с собой разум и здравый смысл, помахав на прощанье платочком. Однако, как всякая порядочная девушка, Марта возмутилась, стоило Доктору разжать челюсти и вынуть клыки из её шеи:

\- Негодяй! Как ты посмел укусить меня на первом же свидании?! Мог бы соблюсти приличия и сделать это хотя бы на третьем!

\- Мог бы, но не захотел, - со странной улыбкой произнёс Доктор. - Марта, ты такая аппетитная, к тому же мне срочно нужна была свежая кровь. Теперь ты моя невеста, и мы вечно будем вместе.

Она хотела возразить ему, сказать, что он надорвётся, если будет так много брать на себя, но вдруг почувствовала, что не может сопротивляться этому магнетическому взгляду огромных карих глаз, лишавших её воли, лишавших свободы выбора. Кажется, это была любовь с первого укуса. Марта поняла, что теперь принадлежит лишь ему.

 

Светловолосый кареглазый мужчина в трусах и шляпе вышагивал по красной ковровой дорожке, ведущей к часовне матери-настоятельницы Церкви Папского Мейнфрейма. Войдя в неё, он снял шляпу и преклонил колени перед роскошной кроватью, на которой восседала Таша Лем.

\- Простите меня, Преподобная мать, я согрешил, - сказал мужчина, опустив голову.

\- Я вижу. Неужели так тяжело было снять последнюю одежду? – сквозь зубы процедила Преподобная.

\- Я не могу обойтись без карманов, куда можно спрятать предметы первой необходимости, - усмехнулся Мастер. – Но вообще-то я имел в виду не это, а Собор Парижской Богоматери.

\- Кстати, какого хляба тебе понадобилось его взрывать? – вежливо поинтересовалась Таша.

\- Там прятался зайгон.

\- Так выманил бы его на колбаску, а потом уже по кумполу его, по чайнику!.. – Преподобная мать аж подпрыгивала на месте, энергично жестикулируя.

\- Какая разница, ведь результат достигнут и тварь мертва? – флегматично заметил мужчина.

\- Хорошенький результат – уничтожение памятника архитектуры, который девять веков стоял и никого не трогал! Отправить бы тебя за это на неделю в ад! – ыысказалась Таша.

\- Замечательно. Хоть передохнуУ, - не растерялся мужчина.

\- Не время тебе передыхать, дорогуша. Когда мы обнаружили тебя еле живого во входном шлюзе церкви, то сразу поняли, что ты послан для выполнения богоугодного дела.

\- А Всевышний не в состоянии?- съязвил Мастер.

\- Не богохульствуй! – рассердилась Таша. – Ты должен продолжить служение. Только так, я считаю, ты сможешь вернуть себе память, которую потерял в качестве расплаты за свои грехи. Неужели ты не чувствуешь ужас, исходящий от этой планеты? – Мастер скривил рот, что, вероятно, означало глубокое недоумение. – Недавно на планете появилась синяя телефонная будка с Доктором на борту, и с тех пор там творится полный беспредел. Он и его невесты пьют кровь мирного населения, но не это самое страшное. Он замышляет нечто, что может погубить весь этот мир, и только наша Святая Церковь стоит между Вселенной и хаосом. Наш агент прислала снимки его синей будки, покрытой странными письменами, - Таша сделала жест рукой, вызывая голографическое изображение.

Увидев знаки на изображении телефонной будки, Мастер вытащил из кармана трусов старинные часы-луковицу – единственную вещь, что была при нём, когда его беспамятного и полуживого нашли в шлюзе исповедальные священники, и взглянул на их крышку, испещрённую похожими значками.

\- Да, они очень похожи, - резюмировала мать-настоятельница. – А это значит, что Доктор может пролить свет на твоё прошлое. Ты должен спуститься на поверхность планеты и помочь нашему агенту Ривер Сонг убить его. Можешь взять собой Джека с его обширным арсеналом орудий убийства.

\- Океюшки, - согласился Мастер и направился в лабораторию, где непризнанный гений в рясе до пят колдовал над нестабильными реактивами, периодически и совершенно непреднамеренно взрывая что-то.

\- А! Ван Мастер! – обрадовался Харкнесс. – У меня для тебя есть несколько новинок: арбалет-скорострел, бомбочки со святой водой и это, - он протянул вошедшему нечто похожее на ранец охотников за привидениями.

\- Что это? – с опаской спросил Мастер.

\- Маленький заплечный ослепитель-каломёт, - довольно улыбнулся Джек.

\- Ты с ума сбесился, что ли?! Зачем мне эта хрень?! – возмутился Мастер.

\- Не знаю, вдруг пригодится, - пожал плечами Харкнесс и очаровательно улыбнулся. – Ну, не хочешь, как хочешь. Возьми тогда это, - он протянул Мастеру колбу с заспиртованной рукой

\- А это что ещё за экспонат Кунсткамеры? – нахмурил брови Мастер.

\- Это – Доктородетектор, он поможет тебе найти Доктора, - пояснил Джек.

\- Знаешь что, лучше сам таскай эту гадость. Ты отправишься со мной, мать-настоятельница сказала, что ты будешь охранять меня, - безапелляционно заявил Мастер.

\- Здорово! – Джек просиял, словно новая монета. - Давно хотел поучаствовать в охоте на Доктора. Когда отправляется наш челнок?

\- Раскатал губу… Думаю, Таша просто телепортирует нас на поверхность.

 

Они плюхнулись на землю на окраине города и оказались на вполне себе готичного вида кладбище. В густом тумане, стелившемся над землёй, явственно ощущалась какая-то угроза.

\- Ай! – воскликнул вдруг Джек. – Кто-то схватил меня за ногу ледяной рукой. А-а-а! Демоны!

\- Это не демоны, а ангелы. Плачущие Ангелы, - Мастер заметил выглядывающие из тумана силуэты мраморных статуй и смекнул, что дело пахнет керосином. – Джек, не отводи от них глаз, не моргай, они могут двигаться, когда на них не смотришь. Постарайся освободить свои ноги, бери их в руки и валим отсюда!

Отчаянным рывком Джек высвободился из захвата десницы каменной и храбро дал дёру, Мастер тоже пустился наутёк, не отставая от него. Так они на всех парах и влетели в маленький городок патриархального вида, покрытый уютными снежными сугробами. Оглянувшись, Мастер понял, что им удалось оторваться от ласковых убийц, отряхнул брюки и сказал:

\- Какое чудное местечко! Как бы мне хотелось сейчас положить с прибором на эту грёбаную миссию по спасению мира и просто посидеть у камина со стаканчиком глинтвейна!

\- Ой, а мне бы сейчас хотелось… - Джек приблизил губы к уху Мастера и зашептал.

\- Но тебе же нельзя. Ты монах, - сурово посмотрел на него Мастер.

\- Я всего лишь послушник! Мне пока ещё всё можно, - невинно захлопал ресницами Харкнесс.

\- Это поле правды. Лучше вам помолчать, пока не привыкнете, - заявила внезапно появившаяся рядом с ними светловолосая кудрявая женщина, одетая в брючный костюм тёмно-синего цвета.

\- Ривер Сонг, я полагаю, - произнёс Мастер и склонился в шутовском полупоклоне, приложив руку к своей широкополой шляпе. К счастью, ему позволили одеться перед отбытием, иначе бы он очень глупо выглядел перед дамочкой и уже отморозил бы себе яйца.

\- Она самая. А вы та самая хвалёная помощь, которую мне обещала Таша? Нечего сказать, красавцы… Лучше бы она вас не присылала. Я же говорила ей, что сама справлюсь, - Ривер скорчила гримаску, которая должна была означать «обойдёмся без сопливых».

В этот момент с громким клёкотом откуда-то из поднебесья спикировали три вампирши. Это были: белокурая бестия Роза Тайлер, рыжая бестия Донна Ноубл и темнокожая хищница Марта Джонс. Они явно намеревались убить стоявшую на открытом месте троицу.

\- Ривер Сонг, ты надоела мне до смерти, сегодня я убью тебя, - заголосила рыжая и, ухватив Ривер за куртку, взмыла с ней вверх.

\- Возьми бомбочки, - Джек бросил Мастеру сумку.

Джек принялся палить из арбалета по кружившим над ними вампиршам. Мастер вытащил из сумки пузырьки со святой водой и стал кидать их в рыжую бестию. В местах, где они взрывались, на её теле возникали сквозные раны, ткани вокруг которых стремительно распадались. Вскоре Донна, истошно завопив, выпустила из рук свою добычу и рассыпалась в прах. Ривер, сильно ударившаяся при падении на Землю, витиевато выругалась. Мастер и Джек кинулись к ней.

\- Донна! Он убил её! Убийца! – две перепуганные вампирши взвыли, как пожарная сигнализация, и предпочли убраться восвояси.

\- Что вы натворили, идиоты?! – игнорируя протянутую руку Мастера, воскликнула мисс Сонг.

\- Может быть, хотя бы «Спасибо» скажете? – спросил уязвлённый Мастер.

\- Какое на хрен «Спасибо», когда вы раздразнили Доктора?! – раздражённо воскликнула Ривер. – Теперь он покажет нам всем Кузькину мать! 

\- Одного не пойму, почему такая симпатичная и в общем-то неглупая женщина, как вы, занимается охотой на вампиров? – вопрос Мастера был чисто риторическим, но Ривер ответила:

\- У меня с ним личные счёты. Из-за него Плачущие Ангелы лишили меня родителей. А почему вы этим занимаетесь? Какой у вас интерес?

\- Не знаю, может быть, это способ самовыражения, - обворожительно улыбнулся Мастер.

\- А я за компанию, - попытался встрять в их диалог Харкнесс, генерируя симпатичные ямочки на щеках.

Однако Ривер проигнорировала его и продолжила беседу с Мастером:

\- И что вы с этого имеете?

\- С гуся шкварки… - ответил блондин и очаровательно улыбнулся.

\- Идёмте, переночуем в городе, а утром отправимся искать ТАРДИС Доктора, - Ривер повела их по направлению к гостинице «Луна и грош». – Днём вампиры не смогут напасть на открытом месте, они боятся солнечного света.

 

\- У-у-у! Этот негодяй убил Донну-у-у, - завывали блондинистая и брюнетистая вампирши, одетые в платья до пят в стиле позднего средневековья, и увешанные драгоценностями, как новогодняя ёлка гирляндами.

\- Сами виноваты, незачем было туда соваться. Ничего, я заведу себе новую невесту, - холодно произнёс Доктор, прохаживающийся взад-вперёд по консольной. 

Он был одет в чёрный приталенный камзол с позументами и узкие брюки такого же цвета. Его длинные волосы были затянуты в хвост. Вся ТАРДИС была опутана полупрозрачными трубками, по которым текла мутноватая жидкость неясного происхождения. Трубки вели к коконам, внутри которых находились эмбриончики, ясным ликом и остренькими зубками походившие на пьющего кровь таймлорда.

\- Повелитель, зачем тебе нужна ещё одна невеста, неужели тебе недостаточно нас? – обиженно заныли женщины.

\- Мне нужна Ривер Сонг, - прозвучал неожиданный ответ вампира.

\- Зачем тебе эта шлюха? – зашипела Роза.

\- Молчать! – рыкнул на неё Доктор. - Мне нужна её ДНК. Думаю, она – недостающее звено для того, чтобы я смог, наконец, достичь своей цели, создав новую совершенную расу, которая заселит Вселенную. Идите ко мне, мои крошки, - Доктор поманил женщин рукой, приглашая их в свои объятия. - Скоро, очень скоро наши детки расправят крылья и разлетятся по миру на крылышках любви, - Доктор хищно улыбнулся.

 

\- Её похитил Доктор? – спросил Харкнесс, не обнаружив поутру Ривер Сонг в её гостиничном номере.

\- Нет, следов взлома нет, - ответил Мастер. - Вчера я заметил на её руке манипулятор временной воронки. Боюсь, что эта ненормальная отправилась к Доктору одна. Чёрт, я не успел узнать у неё, где искать этого Дрампира!

\- Доктородетектор, - сказал Джек, протягивая ему колбу с рукой, совершенно некультурно показывавшей пальцем на север.

\- Помчались, пока он не убил или не обратил её, - Мастер сорвался с места с резвостью арабского скакуна.

 

Доктор танцевал в консольной ТАРДИС с Ривер Сонг, одетой в синее вечернее платье с глубоким декольте (если, конечно, можно назвать танцем то, что он практически таскал её на себе). Ривер не могла понять, почему она не пытается убить это чудовище, а вместо этого всё теснее прижимается к нему всем телом. Почему взгляд его огромных карих глаз имеет над ней такую власть?

\- Ривер, мне нужна новая невеста, красивая, сильная. Это ты, - заявил ей Доктор. 

\- Отпусти меня, пожалуйста, у меня от тебя мурашки по коже, - попросила его мисс Сонг.

\- Я ещё и не такое могу сделать с твоей кожей… - криво усмехнулся вампир и, демонстрируя отменной белизны клыки, склонился над её шеей.

Однако не судьба была ему испить кровушки Ривер, поскольку, открыв дверь с ноги, в ТАРДИС ввалились Джек и Мастер.

\- Значит, ты кровавый Ван Мастер? – бернулся к вошедшим Доктор.

\- А ты чокнутый психопат? – Мастер за словом в карман не лез.

\- У каждого свои недостатки, - заметил Доктор. – Девочки, уведите Ривер и позаботьтесь о ней, но не кусайте. Она моя, - обратился он к вампиршам, с мрачным видом стоявшим в сторонке. – А мы пока поговорим с джентльменами.

\- Джек, помоги Ривер, а я разберусь с вампиром, - скомандовал своему спутнику Мастер, и тот метнулся по коридору вслед за вампиршами. Этот зубастый монстр был, определённо, не его Доктором, поэтому Джек решился отказаться от своего тайного плана по его спасению и удалиться, чтобы не смотреть на неприятную сцену убийства. 

\- Характер человека можно узнать по его сердцебиению, - изрёк Доктор, направляясь к Мастеру. – Я слышу необычный ритм – в твоей груди бьются сразу два сердца. Сколько же лет мы не виделись с тобой? Триста лет? Четыреста? Ты не помнишь, Кощей?

Не удостоив его ответом, Мастер схватил арбалет и стал выпускать из него одну стрелу за другой. Проклятый вампир уклонился от всех летевших в него стрел и стремительно приближался к Мастеру. Мастер выхватил из заплечного колчана осиновый кол. Хоть головой об стену треснись, он не помнил этого болтуна, однако тот его ужасно раздражал.

 

\- Твоя кровь, Ривер, поможет нам сохранить молодость и красоту, - заявила плотоядно улыбающаяся Роза, проводя острыми коготками по шее кудрявой жертвы.

\- Но Доктор ведь велел вам не трогать меня, - от их голодных, полных ненависти взглядов Ривер стало не по себе. «Я не трус, но я боюсь», - подумала она.

\- А мы трогать тебя и не будем, только немного понадкусываем, - захихикала брюнетка, демонстрируя свои острые клыки.

Ввалившийся в комнату Харкнесс нарушил весь интим. Он полез в свою сумку за очередной порцией бомбочек со святой водой, но вампирши оказались проворнее, в мгновение ока оказавшись рядом с ним и отняв сумку. Они повалили Джека на пол, наваливаясь сверху и разевая свои зубастые пасти.

\- Ух, ты! Тройничок! – нашёлся Джек. – Всю жизнь мечтал об этом. А может, для начала вы поцелуетесь, а я сфоткаю?

 

Лицо Доктора было искажено болью, слева в его груди торчал кол, проткнувший сердце. Вдруг он вытащил кол и расхохотался:

\- Ты думаешь, меня так просто убить? Зачем ты это делаешь? Неужели ты не понимаешь, что тебя используют так же, как раньше использовали меня? Но я сбежал от них, и теперь сам по себе. Переходи на мою сторону, только представь, на что мы будем способны вместе… Я мог бы вернуть тебе память, - вкрадчиво предложил вампир, заметивший цепочку от часов, видневшуюся из жилетного кармана Мастера. Он был прекрасно осведомлён о назначении подобных артефактов.

\- Порой забвение лучше… - Мастер достал из колчана последний кол и стал медленно приближаться к Доктору, понимая, что теперь должен пронзить его правое сердце.

\- Твои странные сны, в которых ты видишь битвы, в которых не участвовал, невидимые молоточки, отбивающие ритм в твоей голове – всё это фрагменты твоей памяти, стремящейся вырваться наружу, - вновь заговорил Доктор. – Вспомни, мы ведь были когда-то друзьями, мы сражались на одной стороне.

\- Если хочешь кого-то убить - убивай, а не болтай попусту… - прервал его тираду Мастер, внезапным ударом вгоняя кол в его правое сердце. 

Поняв, что умирает, последним усилием Доктор вогнал тот кол, который держал в руках, в левое сердце Мастера и, дёрнув за цепочку, вытащил из кармана противника, а затем открыл часы, высвобождая скрытую в них память своего бывшего друга. Обоих охватило золотое свечение: у Доктора начался процесс регенерации, а к Мастеру возвращались вырвавшиеся из часов воспоминания и его таймлордовская сущность.

Несколько минут спустя, сидя на полу, друг на друга смотрели добрейшего вида худой длинноволосый парень и безумный, злой, как чёрт, светловолосый таймлорд. Начинался новый виток их противостояния…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Спасибо Мечтающей-Розе за идею и обложку к этой главе: http://cs608225.vk.me/v608225560/6070/YEIH88aASAE.jpg


	12. Обыкновенное чудо

_Когда-то в конце времени на базе Сайло._

Пожилой седовласый мужчина в чёрном жилете поверх белой рубашки стоял, закрыв глаза и не обращая внимания на вопросы встревоженной женщины-насекомого:

 

\- Шан, профессор, с Вами всё в порядке, То?

 

В голове профессора отбивали свой бесконечный ритм незримые молоточки: "та-та-та-там, та-та-та-там, та-та-та-там…". Он так устал от всего, но по большей части от себя самого. Он стар, очень стар… Сколько у него ещё осталось времени? Профессор достал из нагрудного кармана жилета старинные часы брегет, золотая крышка которых была испещрена странными письменами. Он никогда раньше не открывал их, а сегодня вдруг чувствовал, что время пришло. Профессор поддел ногтем крышку часов, и она открылась с лёгким щелчком. Золотое сияние вырвалось из часов и окутало фигуру мужчины, возвращая ему его истинную сущность и потерянную память. Когда сияние погасло, мужчина уже смотрел на мир другими глазами.

 

\- Теперь со мной всё в полном порядке, - заверил он свою помощницу. – Шан То, сегодня у нас будут гости, много гостей. Чтобы развлечь нас, они разыграют одну старую сказку.

 

\- Шан, профессор, надеюсь, у этой сказки хороший конец, То, – застрекотала зеленолицая.

 

\- А кому они нужны, хорошие концы? - Хищная улыбка промелькнула на мягком и добром лице пожилого мужчины. – Грустный конец заставляет людей задуматься. Не называй меня больше профессором. Меня зовут Мастер.

 

\- Шан, Мастер, а кто к нам должен прийти, То? – спросила женщина, но ответ получить не успела, поскольку стеклянная дверь в лабораторию распахнулась.

 

На пороге стояла миниатюрная брюнетка с прямыми волосами чуть ниже плеч и грустным взглядом тёмно-карих глаз.

 

\- Познакомься, Шан То, это Клара, - произнёс Мастер, изучающее рассматривая гостью. – Какой же ты стала, моя Невозможная Девчонка!

 

Девушка подняла руку, в которой был зажат пистолет, и выстрелила мужчине в сердце со словами:

 

\- Негодяй, ты сломал мне жизнь!

 

Профессора снова окутало золотое сияние, вот только теперь свет бил из него наружу искрящимися фонтанами. Тело его менялось под воздействием регенерационной энергии, и вскоре вместо пожилого человека перед изумлёнными дамами стоял обаятельный мужчина в самом расцвете сил, кареглазый, светловолосый и, судя по выражению лица, смертельно опасный.

 

\- Я же Повелитель Времени, меня не так легко убить. Я на свою беду бессмертен, - он уставился на Клару своими тёмными глазами, в которых плясали адские огоньки.

 

\- Я хочу снова стать далеком. Я больше не могу жить в чужом теле, это невыносимо. Уж лучше смерть, - произнесла девушка, поднося пистолет к своему виску.

 

\- Ты превратил её в далека?! – от изумления Шан То забыла об этикете. – Но зачем ты это сделал?

 

\- В начале войны времени я встретил на Галлифрее молодого наивного далека, - начал свой рассказ Мастер. - Его броня была уничтожена, без неё он не протянул бы и нескольких часов. Он смотрел на меня своим единственным глазом, в котором была немая мольба. Мне стало жаль его. Я отнёс его в Институт генетики и поставил над ним эксперимент, оказавшийся удачным. Дело в том, что я давно работал над превращением далеков в людей.

 

\- Шан, Мастер, но далек страдает в этом теле, То, - женщина-насекомое всплеснула своими передними конечностями. - Шан, Мастер, немедленно преврати её обратно, То!

 

\- Не всё так просто. Я же говорил, что у нас по плану сказка. Для обратной трансформации ей нужен поцелуй Доктора, вернее, его генетический материал, который послужит катализатором, - невозмутимо ответил ей Мастер.

 

\- Шан, а о чувствах Доктора ты подумал, То? – женщина-насекомое стукнула своего патрона кулачком в грудь и повернулась к Кларе. – Шан, неужели ты бросишь влюблённого в тебя Доктора, То?

 

Клара пожала плечами:

 

\- Какое мне до него дело?

 

\- Шан, Мастер, а нельзя ли по-другому организовать забор генетического материала Доктора, без непосредственного контакта, То? – чуть не плача, взмолилась зеленолицая.

 

Писк зуммера и изображение на одном из мониторов привлекли внимание Мастера.

 

\- Поздно, - сказал он, - потому что сработал маячок, и ТАРДИС Доктора уже совершает посадку неподалёку. Как только он выйдет из неё, будущники замкнут эту цепь, загнав его вместе со спутниками сюда.

 

 

Мастер и Шан То остались ждать Доктора в лаборатории, а Клара, чтобы скоротать время, отправилась бродить по коридорам базы.

 

Ждать пришлось недолго. Вскоре на пороге лаборатории появились стройная мулатка и высокий красивый мужчина в шинели времён Второй мировой войны.

 

\- Здравствуйте, я – Марта Джонс, - представилась мулатка.

 

\- Меня зовут Мастер, а это моя помощница Шан То, - кивнул ей блондин.

 

Между ними вдруг вклинился красавчик в шинели, схватив Мастера за руку, он зашептал:

 

\- Привет, меня зовут Джек. Вы привлекательны, я чертовски привлекателен, так не будем терять времени. Давайте найдём укромный уголок и перепихнёмся по быстренькому.

 

\- Мерзавец! – офигел Мастер.

 

\- Зато какой красивый мерзавец, - очаровательно улыбнулся Харкнесс. – Так значит, да?

 

\- Шан, не советую Вам к нему приставать, он может превратить Вас в… жабу, То, - предостерегла его насекомообразная.

 

\- Жабу? Нет, это меня категорически не устраивает, - разочарованно произнёс Джек. – А к Вам можно поприставать? – поинтересовался он у зеленолицей, которая тут же смущённо опустила глаза.

 

\- Ну, Джек, я вижу, что Доктор был на 100% прав, говоря, что ты флиртуешь со всем, что движется, - Марта схватила его за рукав и оттащила от хозяев лаборатории. – Хотя бы не позорь нас с Доктором.

 

\- Кстати, где Доктор? Он мне позарез нужен! Я уже заколупался сравнивать эти отпечатки пальцев! – воскликнул Мастер, поднося к глазам лавсановую кальку, покрытую сложным узором папиллярных линий. – Мне нужны пальчики Доктора, вот тогда всё сразу пойдёт на лад.

 

\- Он захотел немного осмотреться, прежде чем нанести Вам визит. Он скоро будет тут, - ответила Марта. – Он обязательно поможет Вам. Ведь спасать людей, помогать им – это его призвание. Я встречала в жизни много хороших людей, но Доктор самый лучший. У него внутри как будто находится маленькое солнышко, согревающее всех, кто с ним рядом. Мы все, находясь с ним, становимся намного лучше и добрее, - глаза мулатки восторженно блестели, когда она говорила о своём кумире.

 

 

Клара налетела на Десятого у входа в ракетную шахту, да так, что с его носа слетели и упали на пол очки умного вида в простой чёрной оправе.

 

\- Ох, простите меня, пожалуйста, молодой человек, - сказала она, подобрав с пола и протянув ему невезучие очки.

 

\- Никогда ещё симпатичная девушка не называла меня молодым человеком, - удивился Доктор.

 

Он действительно снова почувствовал себя молодым, когда их пальцы встретились. Было в этой девушке нечто необыкновенное – фигура девочки-подростка, упакованная в соответствующую этому возрасту одежду (чёрные лосины, надетые под короткую расклешенную юбку и облегающая короткая курточка) плохо вязалась с печальным лицом и мудростью, притаившейся на дне её тёмно-карих глаз. Было в ней что-то такое, что напоминало Доктору самого себя.

 

\- Кстати, я считаю Вас очень симпатичным молодым человеком, - помимо её воли вырвалось у Клары.

 

Десятый смущённо улыбнулся. С ним происходило что-то странное, чего он давно уже не испытывал. В это трудно было поверить, но, кажется, сейчас он влюблялся в эту хрупкую симпатичную девушку. Нужно было как минимум выйти из ступора и сказать ей нечто членораздельное. Доктор облизнул губы, даже не представляя себе, насколько сексуально это выглядит со стороны, и произнёс:

 

\- Я сам виноват, задумался и торчал посреди коридора, как забинтованный палец.

 

Теперь настал черёд Клары смущённо улыбаться и долго молчать в поисках подходящих слов. Как же сказать ему, что он для неё тот самый, единственный?..

 

\- Вы такой… необыкновенный, - наконец, решилась произнести она.

 

\- Спасибо, Вы тоже весьма необычны, такая нежная, хрупкая, удивительная, - озаряя всё вокруг своей улыбкой, сказал Десятый.

 

Клара, зардевшись, спросила:

 

\- А что Вы тут делаете?

 

\- Я прибыл сюда со своими друзьями. Идёмте, я хочу познакомить Вас с ними, - он взял её за руку и повёл по коридору. – Кстати, как Вас зовут?

 

\- Клара.

 

\- Какое редкое имя, - Десятый поскрёб подбородок. Он не мог отделаться от ощущения, что когда-то уже встречал её.

 

 

\- Друзья мои, - обратился к присутствующим Десятый, войдя в лабораторию Мастера, - сегодня очень необычный день. Я встретил невероятную девушку. Это кажется невозможным, но у меня такое чувство, что я знаю её лучше самого себя, хоть мы и знакомы всего несколько минут. Она стала для меня самым близким и дорогим человеком, - он обвёл глазами присутствующих, затем повернулся к девушке. - Клара, можно я поцелую Вас?

 

\- Ну вот, ты обвиняла меня в том, что я со всеми флиртую, а что делает твой дражайший Доктор? – недовольно проворчал Харкнесс.

 

\- Доктор? Вы Доктор? – Клара отшатнулась от Десятого.

 

\- Да. Почему Вы так побледнели? – перепугался Доктор.

 

\- Прощайте навсегда, - Клара развернулась и в слезах выбежала из лаборатории.

 

\- Не понимаю, чем я мог её обидеть? – Десятый на миг застыл в глубоком недоумении, а затем хлопнул себя ладонью по лбу. – Вот идиот! Я же сказал, что поцелую её. Боже, как пошло… Я должен догнать её, - Доктор направился к двери. Увидев, что Марта и Джек собираются последовать за ним, он направил звуковую отвёртку на стену и через миг часть её исчезла. – Такую же дырку я проделаю в каждом, кто пойдёт за мной.

 

Выйдя наружу, Клара угнала мотоцикл и помчалась на нём прочь от Сайло. Выскочивший за ней Десятый вынужден был догонять её на своих двоих. Мастер, Шан То, Джек и Марта тоже выбежали наружу, чтобы увидеть сверкающие вдали белые подошвы кед убегающего Доктора.

 

\- Шан, Мастер, пожалуйста, сделай что-нибудь, То, - попросила зеленолицая. – Шан, их же могут сожрать будущники, То.

 

Мастер достал из кармана брюк звуковую отвёртку, почти такую же, какая была у Доктора, и пожужжал ней над наручным манипулятором Харкнесса. Джек взял Марту за руку, а Мастер и Шан То обняли его спереди и сзади. Вся компания исчезла с базы, чтобы появиться на краю обрыва, где чуть поодаль от них уже стояли Десятый и Клара.

 

\- Я гнался за Вами три часа, чтобы сказать, что Вы мне безразличны, - обиженно высказывался Доктор. - Я вовсе не собирался целовать Вас. Я и не думал в Вас влюбляться. И я докажу Вам, насколько Вы мне безразличны, чего бы мне это ни стоило.

 

\- Не стоило так утруждать себя, - жестоко отрезала Клара. – Вы тоже мне безразличны, - она развернулась и пошла прочь.

 

\- Джек, пойди, поговори с ним. Даже если он и сделает в тебе дырку, тебе это особо не повредит, - Марта толкнула Харкнесса в бок.

 

Джек подошёл к Доктору.

 

\- Здесь слишком опасно, повсюду бродят дикари-каннибалы, - напомнил он таймлорду. - Нам нужно возвращаться к ТАРДИС.

 

\- Вот так сюрприз, я поклялся жениться на первой встречной… - задумчиво произнёс Доктор.

 

\- Я согласен, - расплылся в улыбке Харкнесс. – Эй, Марта, скорее сюда! Будешь подружкой жениха?

 

Клара не успела уйти далеко, она всё слышала, и это заставило её вернуться назад. Теперь ей было жаль, что она так повела себя с Доктором. Сбежав от него, она надеялась избавить его от страданий, но получилось наоборот. Теперь ей было нестерпимо стыдно, она чувствовала необходимость объяснить свои поступки.

 

\- Доктор, я хочу сказать Вам пару слов, - обратилась она к таймлорду.

 

Десятый посмотрел на неё с надеждой:

 

\- Я слушаю Вас.

 

\- Не делайте того, о чём пожалеете. Я не могла поступить иначе. Если Вы поцелуете меня, я превращусь в далека и, возможно, захочу убить Вас. А я не хочу так с Вами поступать, - призналась Клара, в её глазах стояли слёзы. – Поэтому я и сбежала.

 

\- Неужели всё так ужасно закончится? Почему я всегда теряю тех, кого люблю? - Десятый смотрел на неё чуть не плача. – Марта! – крикнул он, и мулатка тотчас же подошла к нему.

 

\- Я всё слышала. Может быть, тебе всё же поцеловать её? – предложила она. - Подумаешь, далек… Я видела счастливую семью женщины и кота. Ну, будет у нас раскатывать по палубе ТАРДИС жестянка, издавая забавные звуки. У них такие смешные присоски, их можно использовать в качестве вантуза, если вдруг раковина забьётся.

 

\- Нет, Марта, я слишком люблю её для этого, - покачал головой Десятый. - Ты была права, Клара. Прощай навсегда. А мне придётся выполнить своё обещание.

 

Доктор и его спутники зашагали к ТАРДИС.

 

\- Доктор, я хочу сыграть свадьбу в Кардиффе, - подпрыгивал от радости Джек.

 

\- Хорошо, мы сразу направимся туда, - рассеянно ответил Десятый.

 

\- Ты упустила свой шанс, - Мастер посмотрел на Клару с укоризной. – Я больше не буду помогать тебе.

 

 

 

ТАРДИС была припаркована на площади у фонтана в Кардиффе. Марта и Джек стояли у парапета. Раз уж Доктор не желал слушаться доводов разума, Марта пыталась переубедить Харкнесса:

 

\- Джек, пожалуйста, откажись от этой свадьбы. Неужели ты не видишь, что Доктор умирает от любви к Кларе? Он уже давно ничего не ест и не пьёт. Если так пойдёт и дальше, скоро он станет совсем прозрачным.

 

\- Никто не может умереть от любви. Всё это лишь выдумки беллетристов для развлечения скучающих домохозяек. От любви, конечно, могут приключаться болезни, но анекдотического толка. У Доктора просто предсвадебная лихорадка, - Джек ухмыльнулся и направился к лифту, ведущему в Торчвуд.

 

Как только он скрылся из виду, возле ТАРДИС появилась Клара.

 

\- Как ты оказалась здесь? – удивилась Марта. – У тебя ведь нет вихревого манипулятора.

 

\- Не знаю. Иногда я просто оказываюсь в другом месте и другом времени. Возможно, Мастер наделил меня такими способностями, - ответила Клара.

 

\- Как хорошо, что ты пришла. Доктор не ест и не пьёт, с каждым днём он выглядит всё хуже. Поговори с ним, - попросила её Марта.

 

\- Вероятно, для этого я здесь и оказалась, - Клара подошла к ТАРДИС.

 

Десятый смотрел на свои руки. Через кожу просвечивали яркие всполохи света. Его организм был истощён, доведен до последней черты, и это привело к тому, что включился защитный механизм – начиналась очередная регенерация, после которой он уже не будет таким, как прежде. Усилием воли Доктор мог ненадолго отсрочить регенерацию, чтобы попрощаться с теми, кого любил. Он решил начать с Джека и Марты, и пошёл ко входной двери. Дверь сама распахнулась перед ним, за ней стояла Клара.

 

\- Как хорошо, что Вы пришли именно в этот день, - обрадовался Десятый. – Я люблю Вас и сделаю то, чего Вы хотите. Вы хотите превратиться в далека? - Клара кивнула. - Хорошо, я поцелую Вас. Только не уходите, - Доктор обнял Клару. – Теперь, когда я решил сделать это, мне стало намного легче.

 

Чтобы поцеловаться, высокому Доктору пришлось наклониться, а девушке – встать на цыпочки. Десятый крепко обнял Клару, ожидая, что она вот-вот превратится в одно из тех существ, которых он ненавидел всю свою жизнь. Но секунды складывались в минуты, поцелуй всё не кончался, но Клара по-прежнему оставалось молодой симпатичной девушкой. Не успел Доктор как следует обрадоваться этому, как из его тела вырвался фонтан регенерационной энергии. Из-за того, что таймлорд на время забыл о самоконтроле, начался процесс регенерации. Несколько минут спустя напротив Клары стоял уже более молодой Доктор, длинноволосый и чуть сутулый. Одиннадцатый.

 

\- А вот это было неожиданно, - пробормотал Мастер, глядя на монитор, с которого растерянно смотрел помолодевший Доктор. – Ну, как, Шан То, понравилась тебе моя сказка?

 

\- Шан, да, но она всё равно грустная, То.

 

\- Хорошо, я придумаю следующую, намного веселее. Обхохочешься, - Мастер ухмыльнулся и забарабанил по клавиатуре компьютера, выстукивая бесконечное "та-та-та-там, та-та-та-там, та-та-та-там…".


	13. Одиннадцать друзей Двенадцатого

Двенадцатый смотрел на себя в зеркало, и то, что он видел, его отнюдь не радовало. Старческая, покрытая морщинами физиономия и седые волосы. Ничего не скажешь, выдающийся результат очередной регенерации… Нет, чтобы регенерировать в молодого высокого красавца-блондина с мускулистым торсом, который наверняка понравился бы Кларе, так нет же, по закону вселенской пакости на этот раз он регенерировал в старика… И это при молодой-то спутнице... Ох, как она поначалу сердилась на него за то, что он так изменился! Не нравился ей этот его потасканный видок. Потом, конечно, свыклась. Любовь зла, полюбишь и такого старого козла, пардон, галлифрейского таймлорда не первой свежести… Привыкнуть-то она привыкла, да только теперь ожидала, что он будет вести себя степенно и благовоспитанно, как и подобает любому уважающему себя пожилому джентльмену, коим он сейчас выглядел. Но Доктор не собирался уходить на покой, ведь очередная регенерация никоим образом не повлияла на размеры шила в его вечно жаждущей приключений заднице. 

\- Да, я стар, я – суперстар, и даже Ринго Стар стар не так, как я, - галлифреец давно уже разговаривал сам с собой, потому что это создавало иллюзию того, что оставаясь один в ТАРДИС, он не был одинок. – И я собираюсь вскоре тряхнуть стариной, то есть собой. Главное, чтобы при этом из меня песок не посыпался.

Доктор собирался ограбить самый неприступный банк во Вселенной – банк «Карабраксос». Конечно, в одиночку это было не под силу даже таймлорду, поэтому он разыскал Джека Харкнесса. 

\- Как жизнь? – Доктор оторвал Джека, клеившего очередного симпатичного бармена, от его увлекательного занятия.

\- Мне скучно, - признался капитан и хлопнул очередную стопку текилы. – Так всё надоело…

\- Заметно. Не пора ли встряхнуться? 

\- А ты кто такой? – фиксированный не узнал таймлорда в этом потрёпанном теле.

\- Я – Доктор, - с апломбом заявил галлифреец.

\- Что-то хреново ты выглядишь. А не брешешь?

\- Собаки брешут, - Двенадцатый достал из кармана пиджака звуковую отвёртку и, пожужжав над Джековым наручным манипулятором временной воронки, починил его.

\- Что за дело? – спросил мгновенно протрезвевший Джек, жопой чувствуя предстоящее веселье. – Излагай.

\- Нужно ограбить банк «Карабраксос», - склонился и шепнул ему на ухо Двенадцатый.

\- И только? – Харкнесс присвистнул. – Вдвоём тут не справиться. Понадобится дюжина мошенников: свой человек в банке, лучший электронщик, оборотень, напористый негр, несколько подставных придурков, спец по оружию и человек, способный разжалобить. Это будет стоить недёшево.

\- У мадам Карабраксос достаточно денег. Хватит на всех, - улыбнулся Двенадцатый.

 

На планетку Пен Хаксико 2 они отправились вдвоём. 

\- Мы собираемся ограбить банк «Карабраксос», - усевшись в шезлонг рядом с загоравшим на тропическом пляже Проектантом, заявил Доктор. - Нам нужна твоя помощь.

\- Вы с ума сошли! Это самый защищённый банк во Вселенной. Никому и никогда не удавалось его ограбить, - офигел мужчина в тёмных очках и пёстрых плавках. - Я знаю о его системе безопасности всё, ведь я её проектировал.

\- Поэтому мы к тебе и пришли, - пояснил Джек.

\- Вы не понимаете, - затараторил Проектант. - Даже ваше пребывание на поверхности этой планеты незаконно. Проверка ДНК проводится на каждом уровне. Вклады клиентов находятся в хранилище глубоко под поверхностью планеты. Замки атомные, их не взломать.

\- Для этого нам понадобятся чертежи банка и взломщик.

\- Хорошо, я дам вам чертежи, - согласился вдруг Проектант, которому стало интересно, что из этого выйдет. - Только о моём участии в деле никто не должен знать. Раньше они действовали намного цивилизованнее: если ты грабил банк, тебя убивали, а сейчас используют считывателя, вынюхивающего чувство вины ещё до того, как ты успеешь сделать что-либо незаконное, и выедающего твой мозг, оставляя живым тело. 

\- Значит, у нас не будет чувства вины. После подготовки к ограблению мы сотрём себе память, - не растерялся Доктор.

Следующим, кого рекрутировал Доктор, был кибермодифицированный хакер Псай, который имел очень важную для них специальность - грабитель банков. После этого Доктор разыскал мутантку Сайбру, являвшуюся, как и легендарная Мистик*, идеальным оборотнем, способным превращаться в кого угодно. Взять образец ДНК у человека, являвшегося клиентом банка, было плёвым делом. Харкнесс подсел в баре к немолодому мужчине и угостил его выпивкой. Тот был настолько очарован своим собеседником, что не заметил, как его опустевший стакан перекочевал в карман капитана.

 

\- А что я буду делать? – спросил Джексон, которому из-за стремительно развивавшегося силикоза лёгких врачи порекомендовали сменить климат. Доктор обещал устроить его на шикарный курорт.

\- Ничего. Ты попадёшься и, тем самым, отвлечёшь от нас внимание охраны.

\- Но меня могут убить! – возмутился негр.

\- Ты и так скоро коньки отбросишь, а я даю тебе возможность заработать достаточно, чтобы твоя семья жила безбедно, - Доктор прекрасно понимал, что кем-то из его команды придётся пожертвовать.

\- Но почему я?!

\- Тебя не жалко, ты – проходной персонаж.

\- Но я же чёрный, это не политкорректно, - всё ещё пытался возражать Джексон.

\- Ничего, я замолю этот грех в одной из следующих серий, возясь с чернокожей девчонкой. Возможно, я даже сделаю её в будущем президентом США… А что? Это отличная идея! Женщина, да ещё и чёрная - венец политкорректности! Правда, я здорово придумал?! – таймлорд самодовольно улыбнулся.

 

\- Нам нужен транспорт, - заявил Доктор, когда почти всё уже было готово.

\- Зачем? – удивился Джек. – У тебя же есть ТАРДИС.

\- Я не имею права рисковать Старушкой, - пояснил галлифреец. - Нужен корабль, который будет ждать нас на орбите с ТАРДИС на борту.

\- Так в чём дело? Свяжись с капитаном Фреймом.

\- Лучше ты. Тебе-то он точно не откажет. У вас ведь была связь. Я знаю, поскольку сам познакомил вас в баре.

\- Туше, - усмехнулся Джек, вспоминая стеснительного каплоухого Алонсо. – Одолжишь свой телефончик?

Пока Харкнесс договаривался с нынешним капитаном «Титаника», Доктор связался с другим капитаном – Стэнли Твиддлом, жалкой ничтожной личностью, которая по нелепой случайности получила ключ к управлению самым смертоносным кораблём во Вселенной.

\- Только прошу тебя, Стэн, не позволяй «Лекссу»** увлекаться. Нужно не уничтожить эту звезду, а всего лишь вызвать солнечную бурю, - сказал напоследок галлифреец.

Мужчина в арестантской робе кивнул и исчез с экрана.

\- Итак, всё готово, - резюмировал Доктор. - Собираем команду, которая отправится брать банк, и берём с собой червей, стирающих память. Джек, у тебя вортексный манипулятор, поэтому ты отправишься вперёд и доставишь в контрольные точки кейсы, которые мы-склерозники затем должны будем обнаружить.

 

Доктор и Клара очнулись в странном месте в окружении незнакомых им людей.

\- Я – Доктор, повелитель времени добровольно согласился на стирание памяти. Я – человек, Клара Освальд, добровольно согласилась на стирание памяти… - вещало звукозаписвающее устройство. - …должны ограбить банк. Инструкции в кейсе.

\- Открывайте! – забарабанили в дверь охранники. - И мы кремируем вас гуманно.

\- Дело пахнет керосином, - заключил Доктор. – Эй ты, Джонни-Мнемоник, скачивай информацию, - он ткнул пальцем в сторону парня с разъёмом за ухом, - и ноги в руки. Вперёд, смертнички!

\- Доктор, разве можно так говорить?! Это вредит командному духу, - возмутилась Клара.

\- Зато действует эффективно, - удивляясь, зачем он взял её на дело, Доктор пинком под зад придал начальное ускорение своей спутнице.

\- Итак, это – образец ДНК того, кто имеет право здесь находиться, - таймлорд протянул мутантке-оборотню какую-то хреновину.

Дотронувшись до неё, Сайбра тут же трансформировалась в невысокого пожилого мужчину. 

\- Веди нас, Сусанин, - скомандовал Доктор Псаю.

\- Если соберусь жениться, обязательно проверю, чтобы моя девушка не была мутанткой, а то вдруг как она превратится потом в мужика, позору не оберёшься, - проворчал модифицированный. 

Стараясь не привлекать внимания, четвёрка грабителей шагала по площади перед похожим на пирамиду древних инков зданием банка. Внезапно взвыла сирена и все выходы были перекрыты. Охранники вывели на площадь существо, выглядевшее, как смесь бульдога с носорогом. Это и был печально известный считыватель, направившийся прямиком к бедняге Джексону, который должен был пронести в банк чемоданчик с фальшивыми деньгами. Существо направило свои локаторы на него и принялось высасывать его мозг.

\- Ай-ай-ай-ай-ай, убили негра, убили негра, убили, ай-ай-ай-ай, ни за что ни про что суки замочили, - заголосил чернокожий слова популярной в прошлом песни.***

Через минуту несчастного безмозглого уже вели в камеру, где ему предстояло загорать до конца его жизни, Клара захныкала, а Доктор снова погнал свою маленькую команду к заветной цели.

Сайбра дыхнула в анализатор, и дверь открылась, пропуская их в комнату для доступа клиентов к их депозитам. «Интересно, - подумала Клара, - а её пропустили бы, если бы она была пьяна?» Здесь их ждал новый кейс с сюрпризом. Сюрприз заключался в том, что бомба, приведенная в действие Доктором, не разнесла полбанка, а всего лишь проделала небольшую дыру в полу, через которую они спустились на служебные уровни. 

Чуток попетляв в туннелях, они наткнулись на следующий чемоданчик с инструкциями и полезными предметами. Пока Псай скачивал информацию, Доктор разглядывал странные приспособления, похожие на портативные распылители частиц. Ему показалось странным то, что они с Джеком собирались применить аннигиляторы. Вспомнилось нечто из их общего прошлого, то, как они с Джеком и Розой попали в телешоу на Спутник-5. Тогда он тоже посчитал, что выбывающих из шоу людей распыляют на атомы, но, как выяснилось позднее, их тогда на самом деле телепортировали. Значит, и это – одноразовые телепортаторы. Отлично! Они используют их, достигнув цели, чтобы мгновенно свалить отсюда.

\- Посторонний на служебном уровне. Привести в туннели считывателя, - произнесла в микрофон глава отдела безопасности банка мисс Делфокс.

Нарушитель был быстро пойман и доставлен в её кабинет. 

\- Оставьте нас одних, - приказала мисс Делфокс охранникам, плотоядно поглядывая на свою жертву. – Почему так долго? – спросила она, забираясь руками под шинель с Харкнесса, как только они остались одни.

\- Был занят. Может быть, снимешь с меня наручники?

\- И не надейся. Больше всего меня возбуждает власть над людьми, - ответила мисс Делфокс, расстёгивая ремень на брюках Харкнесса и заваливая его на свой рабочий стол. 

 

Псай осыпал проклятиями Проектанта, его мать и свою материнку, потому что ему никак не удавалось открыть последний из 24 замков в хранилище банка. Внезапно вся электроника сошла с ума из-за солнечной бури, вызванной гигантской кремнийорганической стрекозой, активировавшей своё оружие вблизи солнца данной планетарной системы. Из-за сбоя электропитания последний замок открылся сам, и Доктор со своими спутниками устремился в хранилище, ища путь по цифрам и буквам на небольшой карточке, находившейся в последнем кейсе.

 

WTF?! – выругался Псай, достав из только что открытой ячейки, оказавшейся холодильником, штатив с пробирками. – А где же мой гонорар?

\- Разве я не говорил вам, что это за банк? Это – банк спермы, - память вернулась к таймлорду. - Мы с Кларой хотим завести ребёнка, но я, вернее моя нынешняя регенерация, к сожалению, слишком стара для этого. Однако теперь, благодаря этим пробирочкам, в которых хранится генофонд повелителей времени, мы сможем завести их хоть дюжину. А твой гонорар лежит в других сейфах.

\- А нельзя было заранее сказать?! – возмутился Псай.

\- Нельзя. Спойлеры, - Двенадцатый выдал стандартную отмазку, годящуюся практически для всех случаев жизни. – Кто-нибудь обязательно проболтался бы Кларе и испортил сюрприз.

\- Это так мило, - проворковала Клара и обняла Двенадцатого.

Хранилище ощутимо тряхнуло.

\- Упс, кажется, «Лексс» таки увлёкся. Сейчас шандарахнет по-взрослому. Надо сматываться отсюда, - Доктор протянул телепортаторы своим спутникам. – Просто нажмите на кнопочку.

 

\- С тебя компенсация за моральный ущерб, - растрёпанный Джек улыбнулся не менее растрёпанной мисс Делфокс.

\- Всё, что пожелаешь, - ответила та, закуривая сигаретку.

\- Я должен попасть в личное хранилище Карабраксос.

\- Хорошо, я проведу тебя, - электричество замигало, и брюнетка стала спешно приводить себя в порядок. 

На самый нижний уровень они спустились по пожарной лестнице. Мадам Карабраксос, как обычно, чахла над златом в своём личном хранилище и была совсем не рада незваным гостям.

\- Жалкая копия, ты уволена, сейчас тебя отправят в крематорий, - сказала она своему клону.

\- Вы не дружите со своими клонами? – удивился Джек.

\- Не дружу, но связь поддерживаю, - двусмысленно улыбнулась мадам. – Не радуйтесь, Вас тоже уничтожат.

Хранилище тряхнуло, с потолка посыпалась штукатурка, освещение и сработавшая аварийная сигнализация устроили цветомузыку. Поняв, что нужно срочно отсюда эвакуироваться, мадам испуганно взвизгнула и заметалась по помещению, как курица на дороге, будучи не в состоянии решить, что из матценностей поместится в её небольшую дамскую сумочку. В конце концов, она остановила свой выбор на громадном яйце Фаберже.

\- Ваш выбор о многом рассказал бы Фрейду, - заметил Харкнесс.

\- Пришлите считывателя в моё личное хранилище, чтобы уничтожить воров, - потребовала Карабраксос, связавшись с охраной. – Счастливо оставаться, - она вызвала свой личный лифт и вошла в него. Однако ей не суждено было добраться до поверхности, потому что вырубилось электричество, и лифт застрял.

Капитан Харкнесс и мисс Делфокс наполнили мешки золотом и драгоценностями, взвалили их на плечи и, взявшись за руки, переместились в ТАРДИС, где к тому моменту уже собралась вся команда, включая капитана Фрейма, оставившего «Титаник» на орбите гибнущей планеты.

\- Как вы яхту назовёте, так она и поплывёт. Ничего, купишь себе новый корабль, - похлопывая по плечу, утешал его Доктор.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Мистик – перевоплощающийся мутант, в естественном виде у неё жёлтые глаза и синяя кожа, героиня серии комиксов и фильмов «Люди Х» https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9C%D0%B8%D1%81%D1%82%D0%B8%D0%BA_(Marvel_Comics)  
> ** Лексс - живой космический корабль, похожий на гигантскую стрекозу, из научно-фантастического телесериала «LEXX»  
> https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9B%D0%B5%D0%BA%D1%81%D1%81  
> http://vk.com/video39154932_151104395  
> *** Группа «Запрещённые барабанщики» - «Убили негра»:  
> http://www.audiopoisk.com/track/zapre6ennie-baraban6iki/mp3/ubili-negra/


	14. Семнадцать мгновений весны

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Кадры из фильма "Продюсеры" с Джоном Барроуменом:  
> http://cs625725.vk.me/v625725630/10b52/13bN1Ns8rQc.jpg  
> http://cs625725.vk.me/v625725630/10b6d/huUbwhCN5So.jpg  
> http://cs625725.vk.me/v625725630/10b76/KNmGg-G92Lw.jpg  
> http://cs625725.vk.me/v625725630/10b7f/R2P6BIorqX8.jpg  
> Хрустальный череп:  
> http://secretplanet.pp.ua/wp-content/uploads/2014/07/Hrustalniy-cherep-2.jpeg

Стоило Джеку Харкнессу обесцветить волосы, как его стало невозможно отличить от истинного арийца, а это необходимо было для выполнения важной миссии, возложенной на него Торчвудом. Джек должен был проникнуть в ближайшее окружение Гитлера и изъять попавший к нему в руки артефакт, известный как хрустальный череп майя, с помощью которого фюрер мог запросто изменить мировую историю. Так в 1938 году Джек Харкнесс, ныне штандартенфюрер СС Гюнтер Штайнер, оказался в самом сердце Третьего Рейха.

Внедрение его было быстрым, но ни у кого не вызвало подозрений, потому что сам фюрер решил приблизить к себе блистательного исполнителя одной из главных ролей в мюзикле «Весна для Гитлера», являвшегося к тому же активным членом национал-социалистской партии и подающим надежды младшим офицером Вермахта. Джек успел побывать в различных странах Земли, ещё работая в агентстве времени, и выучил в совершенстве множество языков, поэтому немецкий не был для него проблемой. Самой большой проблемой в его теперешней работе было то, что приходилось скрывать свою ориентацию и через каждые две недели подкрашивать волосы, чтобы не было заметно тёмных корней.

Сегодня Харкнесс был как никогда близок к своей цели – он стоял на часах у входа в зал Рейхсканцелярии, где находился фюрер. Он не поверил своим ушам, когда услышал донёсшийся из-за двери до боли знакомый скрежет. Это был звук тормозов ТАРДИС. Сколько времени он провёл на Земле в ожидании момента, когда снова встретится с Доктором, и вот этот миг настал, но Джек чувствовал сейчас не радость, а глухую тоску. Потому что Доктор мог невольно разоблачить Харкнесса, и тогда его задание было бы провалено. Джек осторожно приоткрыл дверь и заглянул внутрь. Это был новый, более молодой и крайне несерьёзный Доктор, в длинном сюртуке и с галстуком-бабочкой на шее, с новыми спутниками. Это был не его Доктор, но всё равно Джек стоял, застыв словно памятник, и, не отрываясь, смотрел на таймлорда. Тот не замечал его, ибо был слишком занят перестрелкой лже-Циммермана с фюрером и разборками со своими спутниками, вернее спутницами. 

Джек не смог отмереть даже во время перестрелки, и пришёл в себя лишь тогда, когда худой рыжий парень засунул Гитлера в шкаф. Однако Джек счёл, что ему пока лучше не вмешиваться. Поэтому стоически вынес даже тот поцелуй Иуды, которым одарила Доктора кудрявая бестия, в которую регенерировала после смертельного ранения темнокожая брюнетка (видать, врал Доктор о своей уникальности). Когда эта женщина сбежала, выпрыгнув в окно, отравленный ею Доктор не в шутку занемог и отправил в погоню за ней одного из своих спутников. Лишь тогда таймлорд, продолжая препираться с рыжей девицей, бросил взгляд на Харкнесса. Он, конечно же, узнал Джека (у таймлордов очень хорошая память) и всё понял, увидев на нём форму офицера СС и повязку со свастикой на рукаве. Они смотрели друг на друга всего несколько мгновений, вложив в эти взгляды всю свою тоску и вечное одиночество, понимая, что не имеют права ни словом, ни взглядом показать того, что знакомы, зная, что следующая их встреча будет столь же случайной и может произойти через несколько десятков лет… 

Первым очнулся и, опираясь на плечо своей спутницы, поковылял в ТАРДИС Доктор. Только после того, как машина времени с привычным скрежетом растворилась и исчезла неизвестно куда и в неизвестно когда, Джек бросился к шкафу, оказавшемуся на деле комнатой-шкафом, и вызволил оттуда вконец охреневшего фюрера. Во время проведения этой спасательной операции Харкнесс заметил за папками с документами на одном из стеллажей округлый поблескивающий предмет. Похоже, это и был знаменитый хрустальный череп. Страдавший от острого приступа клаустрофобии Гитлер обнял и расцеловал своего спасителя, тот с энтузиазмом ему ответил…

\- Я всегда знал, что вы – гей, Гюнтер, но не мог этого доказать, а теперь я знаю, как это проверить, - прищурившись, сказал фюрер.

\- У меня тоже есть для Вас проверочка, - не растерялся Джек, улыбаясь ему одной из своих самых обворожительных улыбок.

\- Нет, Гюнтер, Вы этого не сделаете: я - старый, больной человек, у меня геморрой…

\- Я не сделаю этого, если Вы позволите унести кое-что из Вашего секретного шкафа.

\- Чёрт с тобой, забирай и проваливай отсюда, извращенец, - согласился перепугавшийся до икоты Гитлер.

Джек засунул в рот Адольфа повязку со свастикой, связал его руки своим галстуком и снова запер в шкафу, забрав оттуда хрустальный череп. Джек упаковал его в один из чемоданчиков, находившихся в шкафу, и вышел из зала. С невозмутимым видом он направился к выходу из здания Рейхсканцелярии, не забывая поднимать руку и кричать «Зиг хайль!» каждому встречному офицеру.

 

Джек шёл по Цветочной улице Мюнхена. Мысли его были заняты отнюдь не ценным артефактом, упакованным теперь в шляпную коробку, которую он нёс в руках, а вчерашней встречей с Доктором. Поэтому-то он и не заметил, что вместо восемнадцати горячих утюгов в окне конспиративной квартиры стояло всего семнадцать горячих утюгов. Это был провал, однако не подозревающий об этом Джек поднялся на второй этаж и позвонил в дверь. Не обратил он внимания и на неестественное выражение лица открывшей ему хозяйки квартиры фрау Лемпер, которая сразу же заперла за ним дверь и провела его в одну из комнат. Лишь оказавшись в ней, Джек увидел вооружённых солдат и понял, что оказался в лапах Гестаповцев. Что же он натворил из-за своего головотяпства?! Он не смог как следует выполнить своё задание, но у него ещё оставался аварийный выход. Джек вырвался из рук нацистов и выбросился из окна. Прошитый множеством пуль, он успел умереть ещё до того, как упал, расшибая о камни мостовой фотогеничное лицо и хрустальный череп, коробку с которым он так и не выпустил из рук.

Спустившиеся вниз солдаты, убедившись в том, что Джек мёртв, вызвали труповозку, которая должна была отвезти тело за город для захоронения. По дороге Джек ожил и, выпрыгнув из кузова грузовика, смазал лыжи и побежал в сторону Швейцарии…

 

Даже без разбившегося хрустального черепа Гитлеру удалось завоевать пол-Европы. Страшно даже подумать о том, что он мог бы натворить, имея этот магический артефакт…


	15. Доктор Франкенштейн

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Кое-кто из читателей просил на Рождество ужасы с участием Доктора и его спутниц, вот автор и расстарался. Еле удержался от повышения рейтинга.

В глубине души Доктор всегда был неисправимым романтиком, поэтому и любил появляться в Лондоне в ночь накануне Рождества. Здесь и сейчас, в самую подходящую для этого ночь, он собирался совершить чудо. Странно, в его распоряжении было всё время и пространство, но он с упорством пьяного раз за разом возвращался сюда, словно убийца на место преступления. 

Он так долго шёл к цели, пытаясь отыскать идеал, но ни одна из его спутниц не являлась его олицетворением. Однако в каждой из девушек что-то было идеальным: у одной глаза, у другой руки, у третьей ноги… Вот он, подобно Синей Бороде, и убивал в какой-то момент каждую из своих спутниц, расчленял тело на части, которые сохранял, поместив в колбы, заполненные инертным газом, при пониженной температуре в тайной комнате. На каждой такой колбочке была бирочка с именем и датой.

Наконец-то его титанический труд был близок к завершению. Доктор стоял над лежавшим на каталке телом, сшитым из частей тел его спутниц. У его пока ещё неживой жены были туловище Марты, руки Донны, голова Розы и ноги Эми. Теперь он собирался оживить её, воспользовавшись энергией Ока Гармонии, и поместить в неё сознание Ривер, которое скопировал из Библиотеки, в которой она погибла, в блок памяти ТАРДИС. 

Двенадцатый открыл люк в полу ТАРДИС, и оттуда хлынул нестерпимо яркий свет. Если у Розы однажды получилось превратить мёртвого человека в живого, то должно получиться и у него. И для этого ему вовсе не нужно самому поглощать энергию Ока Гармонии, избыток которой может убить даже таймлорда и стать причиной очередной регенерации. Чтобы избежать этого, Доктор смастерил систему зеркал, которая направляла поток живительной для мёртвого и губительной для живого энергии в это обнажённое тело, скроенное из разнокалиберных частей. Сейчас артронная энергия окутывала тело женщины плотным коконом. Одновременно с этим через обруч, надетый на голову, в мозг копировалось всё то, что составляло суть Ривер. По длинным светлым волосам создания пробежали искры, и вскоре всё его тело задёргалось так, словно сквозь него пропустили электрический ток. Когда женщина открыла глаза, из которых исходило жёлто-горячее свечение, Доктор захлопнул люк в полу.

\- Ты кто? – спросило создание, вытаращившись на Двенадцатого, как баран на новые ворота. – Оно встало и зашагало к таймлорду.

\- Я – твой муж, Доктор, - он всё ещё не мог поверить в то, что у него получилось оживить её. Это действительно было похоже на Рождественское чудо, и Доктор не подозревал, что оно обернётся для него самым худшим кошмаром.

Создание смерило взглядом немолодую фигуру напротив, после чего опустило глаза, и в поле его зрения попало его собственное, мягко говоря, весьма странное тело.

\- Прекрати на меня пялиться, старый хрен! Я… не в форме, - большие карие глаза женщины наполнились слезами. – Как у меня получилось регенерировать, ведь я истратила все свои регенерации на то, чтобы оживить тебя-балбеса?! И что это за уродливое тело? – она провела руками по своей покрытой шрамами, похожей на лоскутное одеяло коже.

\- Сборная солянка, самое лучшее из того, что было в моих спутницах, - подал голос Двенадцатый. Почему-то всё лучшее, собранное вместе, больше не вызывало у него эстетического наслаждения.

\- Ради этого ты убивал девушек? Ты… ты…

\- Меня натолкнули на эту мысль роботы с «Марии Антуанетты». Они считали, что цель оправдывает средства…

\- Мне же нечего надеть, - сменила вдруг тему Ривер и ринулась вглубь ТАРДИС на поиски одежды, которой можно было бы прикрыть это безобразие, коим теперь являлось её тело.

\- Узнаю мою сумасбродку, - улыбнулся Доктор. Однако рано он радовался…

Вскоре женщина вернулась, одетая в чёрное с блёстками коктейльное платье и туфли на шпильках, на плечах у неё красовалась накидка из роскошного меха какого-то безвременно почившего редкого животного. Первым делом она бросилась к консоли и принялась нажимать на кнопки и дёргать рукоятки.

Двенадцатый тоже кинулся к консоли, пытаясь помешать ей, но тут же согнулся пополам, получив сильный удар локтем в живот.

\- Отвали, марсианин, я собираюсь вернуться в прошлое и помешать себе свернуть с пути истинного, - буркнуло создание и в довершение всего наступило таймлорду на ногу. 

\- Донна? – ошалел Двенадцатый. – Но как?

\- Каком кверху, - злобно зыркнула на него блондинка с руками и манерами лучшей секретарши Чизвика. – Разве ты забыл, за что убил меня? Не смог вынести того, что я получила те же знания, что и ты, стала почти равной тебе. – Раздался скрежет – это стартовала ТАРДИС.

\- Нет, потому что ты – наглая старая корова, - ответил Двенадцатый, до которого, наконец, дошло, что сознание Ноубл, сохранённое в ТАРДИС, каким-то образом попало в это тело. – Голосовой интерфейс! – скомандовал он, и рядом с консолью появилась копия его самого. – Фу, только не эта мерзкая старая рожа. Пожалуйста, кого-нибудь, на кого мне было бы приятно смотреть. – Вместо полупрозрачной копии Двенадцатого появилась голограмма Розы Тайлер. – Нет, кого-нибудь, перед кем я не буду чувствовать себя таким виноватым. – Голограмма изменилась, превращаясь в маленькую Эми Понд. – Амелия Понд до того, как я всё испортил! Прости меня, пожалуйста, Эми.

\- Я не Амелия Понд, я – голосовой интерфейс, - бесцветным голосом произнесла девочка.

\- Зато я - Амелия Понд, – раздался за его спиной голос существа. - Ты вырезал мне сердце и после этого ещё смеешь просить у меня прощения?!

\- Амелия? – обернулся Доктор. – Ты сама виновата. Ведь ты отдала его Рори, а не мне. Твоё прекрасное сердце должно быть моим, решил тогда я, и… Кстати, твои ножки тоже мне очень нравились.

\- Ты убил меня с особым цинизмом. Признавайся, что ты сделал с Рори, иначе я… я не знаю, что с тобой сделаю!

\- Он хранится в одной из кладовок, - признался Доктор. - Я вынул из него батарейки, и теперь он не нудит и жрать не просит.

– Веди меня к нему немедленно, - Существо приблизилось к Двенадцатому и протянуло к нему свою руку.

\- Голосовой интерфейс! – завопил таймлорд, оборачиваясь. - Какого чёрта оно ведёт себя не так, как Ривер?! Почему обладает ещё и памятью Донны и Эми? 

\- Из-за мощного всплеска артронной энергии при передаче информации из блока памяти ТАРДИС произошёл сбой в работе программного обеспечения, в результате чего изменились адреса кластеров, в которых находилась копируемая в мозг оживляемого тела информация, - затараторила девочка.

\- То есть в мозг создания скопировалось часть сознания Ривер и часть… - догадался Доктор, которому никогда не хватало терпения, чтобы дослушать собеседника. – Всё ясно, можешь отключаться, - скомандовал он, и девочка исчезла. 

\- Доктор, посмотри на меня, - на этот раз в голосе создания не было ни угрозы, ни горечи.

Таймлорд обернулся и встретился полным любви и сострадания взглядом тёплых карих глаз.

\- Я ни о чём не жалею и ни в чём тебя не виню, - создание погладило его по щеке. – Это был мой выбор. Я предпочла быть с тобой, пусть даже частично, чем остаться с твоей очеловеченной копией. Ведь копия всегда хуже оригинала.

Двенадцатый вспомнил, как они стояли втроём на берегу залива Злого Волка в параллельном мире, и его клон шептал Розе на ухо признание в любви, после чего заплаканная девушка обернулась к нему и сказала: «Я тоже тебя люблю и хочу остаться с тобой». Тогда, после долгой разлуки, последовавшей за их драматичным расставанием, он был уверен, что действительно любит её. Но после нескольких месяцев совместного пребывания в ТАРДИС романтический дурман рассеялся и Доктор понял, что она ему не подходит. Нет, ему, конечно, нравились её восторженность и детская непосредственность, она была симпатичной, милой, храброй, но всякий раз, когда она, раскрыв рот, слушала его очередную мудрую тираду, Доктору хотелось сказать ей: «Закрой рот, дура». В конце концов, он сообщил ей, что её время истекло, и она должна покинуть ТАРДИС или пожертвовать своё тело науке. Роза, которой было не занимать упрямства, не захотела уходить по-хорошему…

\- Так на чём мы остановились, сладкий? – вывело его из задумчивости воркование существа, в голове которого снова включилось сознание Ривер. – Вижу, что мы уже пошли на сближение. Ну и правильно, зачем нам терять время-шремя? Его и так уже потеряно немерено. – Существо набросилось на Доктора и стало агрессивно целовать его, подталкивая к консоли. – Нужно опробовать это тело. Я хочу иметь тебя на консоли, пока ты дважды не попросишь пощады.

\- Кстати, о консоли. Дорогуша, давай чуть позже, а сейчас мне нужно понять, куда нас несёт. – Он попытался выскользнуть из её объятий, но хватка женщины оказалась бульдожьей. Шаловливые пальчики одной из рук пробежались по груди мужчины, расстёгивая пуговицы на его пиджаке, жилете и рубашке, а другая – продолжала крепко обнимать его за талию.

Доктор испытывал двойственные чувства. С одной стороны его, как и раньше, возбуждало подобное поведение жены, а с другой – ему были неприятны прикосновения этой… этого… Чёрт побери, он даже не знал, в каком роде следовало говорить об этом создании. Составная женщина уронила на пол свою меховую накидку и, приспустив с плеч тонкие шлейки, позволила платью соскользнуть вниз. С громким «вжик» она расстегнула молнию на брюках таймлорда и бесцеремонно ухватилась за его природный рычаг, и… и тут произошла очередная смена личности. Существо вдруг завопило на него:

\- Ах ты, похотливый козёл! – оттолкнув его от себя, женщина обхватила руками плечи. - Так вот почему ты отказался спасать Пинка, старый развратник! Ты! Ты… - она вдруг поняла, что её тело увеличилось в размерах и состоит теперь из разнокалиберных кусков, и залилась слезами.

\- Послушай, Клара, ты была мертва задолго до своей первой встречи со мной, - заговорил Доктор, пытаясь привести в порядок свою одежду. - Я лишь забрал твоё сознание с Прибежища далеков и, поместив его в ТАРДИС, запустил программу, позволяющую видеть сны, которые ты принимала за реальность. Меня так тронула та девочка, запертая в сознании далека, верившая, что каждый день печёт суфле, что я решил не лишать её иллюзии нормальной человеческой жизни.

\- Но как же наши путешествия, дети, за которыми я присматривала, Дэни? Всё это было таким реальным… – не желало верить ему существо с сознанием Клары. Оно подобрало с пола платье и снова натянуло его на себя, затем набросило на плечи меховую накидку.

\- Тебе ничего не показалось странным? Динозавры в Лондоне викторианских времён, лунный цыплёнок, разумный лес, за одну ночь покрывший всю планету? – Она пожала плечами. – А «Восточный экспресс», летящий в межзвёздном пространстве, путешествие в загробный мир и знакомство с Мисси не заставили тебя усомниться в реальности происходящего? – продолжил Доктор.

\- Признаю, всё это было как-то чересчур странно, - в голосе женщины уже слышалось сомнение. - Но я думала, что возможно всё, когда путешествуешь с тобой.

\- Прости, Клара, но я ведь часто намекал на то, что ты ненастоящая. Вспомни, как я называл тебя?

\- Невозможная девчонка… - женщина замолкла, наконец-то осознав, то, о чём твердил ей Доктор. 

Раздался давно уже набивший таймлорду оскомину скрежет, и ТАРДИС ощутимо тряхнуло. Доктор и существо шмякнулись на пол.

Потирая отбитую коленку, Марта Джонс обратила внимание на то, что руки её оказались чужими, как впрочем, и ноги. Она, без сомнения, находилась в ТАРДИС, но консольная выглядела иначе. Рядом с ней держался за ушибленное о консоль темечко незнакомый господин.

\- Привет, а где Доктор? - спросила она его.

\- Где, где?.. В Караганде, - проворчал немолодой мужчина. – Ты, что, снова не узнаёшь меня? Кто ты на этот раз? – всё это уже начинало порядком надоедать таймлорду, характер которого с возрастом изменился далеко не в лучшую сторону.

\- Доктор Кто? – подвисло создание, будучи не в состоянии настолько быстро понять, кто находится рядом с ней.

\- Обычно мне это нравится, но только не сейчас, так что лучше не начинай.

\- Что не начинать? Как я сюда попала? Я ведь собиралась уйти после того, как мы предотвратили уничтожение Вселенной далеками. Мы с тобой смотрели вслед уходившему Джеку Харкнессу, затем я решила в последний раз зайти в ТАРДИС, а дальше ничего не помню. Доктор, что произошло и почему я выгляжу так странно? – взгляд женщины заметался по консольной в поисках зеркала. 

Марта подбежала к одному из выключенных мониторов и застыла, поражённая увиденным. Не веря своим глазам, она поднесла руки к лицу. Отражение повторило её движение.

\- Что ты натворил?! Почему у меня голова Розы и чужие руки и ноги?! – закричало создание, подбежало к нему и принялось колотить кулаками по его груди. – Ты вообще подумал о совместимости тканей?

\- Это не имеет значения, потому что в процессе оживления ты получила лошадиную дозу артронной энергии и стала бессмертной, как капитан Харкнесс! - Двенадцатый уже не мог говорить спокойно и тоже сорвался на крик. Все эти женские истерики ему просто осточертели.

\- Джек – вот кто может мне помочь! – воскликнуло существо и пулей вылетело из ТАРДИС.

Доктор погнался за ней, оказавшись в центре Лондона в аккурат на Рождество 2008 года. Падал пушистый снег, повсюду светились разноцветные лампочки новогодних гирлянд. Женщина добежала до края тротуара и села в такси, которое Доктор быстро потерял из вида. Он попытался мыслить логически. Ей надо было добраться до Кардиффа. Вряд ли таксист согласится её туда довезти, особенно бесплатно, значит, она поедет на вокзал Паддингтон, но вряд ли успеет доехать до Торчвуда в своей нынешней ипостаси. То, куда потом направится создание, зависит от того, кем оно после этого станет. То есть с равной вероятностью его можно искать дома у Розы Тайлер, Донны Ноубл и Эми Понд. Он не мог разорваться, но у него есть ТАРДИС, позволяющая посетить все три места в один и тот же момент времени. Плохо было то, что он не представлял себе, где ему искать Ривер. 

Зато Ривер хорошо представляла себе, где искать Доктора. Как только таксист толком рассмотрел свою странную пассажирку, он остановился у обочины, чтобы высадить её. Создание, как раз в этот момент ставшее Ривер, нежно придушивая водителя, вежливо попросило отвезти его туда, где оно село. Перепуганный таксист поспешил выполнить требования этого монстра. Обворожительно улыбнувшись, чудовище спросило, есть ли у него оружие. Чтобы поскорее отделаться от этого жуткого существа, кэбмэн отдал ему свой нелегально купленный травматический пистолет, лежавший в бардачке. Осмотревшись, Ривер обнаружила неподалёку синюю полицейскую будку. Когда она подходила к ТАРДИС, раздался скрежет, свидетельствовавший о том, что Доктор куда-то собрался. Ривер ворвалась в ТАРДИС и выстрелила Доктору в плечо.

\- Не так быстро, мой сладкий, - сказала она, пуская вторую пулю ему в ногу. 

\- Ривер, ты охренела?! Мне же больно! - прорычал Двенадцатый, падая на пол.

\- Я для того и выстрелила, чтобы тебе стало больно, - она приблизилась к нему. – Знаешь, как больно, когда люди называют тебя чудовищем и шарахаются от тебя?

\- Знаю. Подобное со мной тоже случалось.

\- Нет, свити, это – не то. Ты не представляешь, что это значит для женщины. Ты заплатишь мне за всё, - Ривер схватила Доктора за здоровую ногу и потащила в операционную.

\- Что ты собираешься со мной делать? – с замиранием обоих сердец спросил таймлорд.

\- То же, что ты со мной: кое-что отрежу, кое-что пришью, - создание связало ему руки жгутом и положило на операционный стол.

\- Э, дорогая, а это ничего, что я против? – Двенадцатый извивался, пытаясь помешать существу привязывать его к столу.

\- Угадал, это не имеет для меня абсолютно никакого значения, как не имело значения для тебя, хочу ли я существовать в этом теле. С чего же мне начать, с руки или с ноги? – задумалось на миг создание, затем взяло ножницы и разрезало на таймлорде одежду. – Так-с, придётся перетянуть вены жгутом, чтобы ты не умер от кровопотери, нам ведь ни к чему сейчас регенерация, она помешает мне пришить тебе новую ногу, - сказала она, перевязывая его ногу чуть выше колена.

\- Ривер, умоляю тебя, не делай этого! – взмолился Двенадцатый, глядя на то, как существо взяло в руку пилу для костей. – А если будешь делать, то дай мне наркоз или спирта, или хотя бы по голове… - заканючил он.

Внезапно существо замерло и вылупилось на него недоуменным взглядом. Доктор понял, что это – его шанс на спасение.

\- Дорогая, пожалуйста, освободи меня, - попросил он, и Роза бросилась развязывать его.

\- Кто это сделал? Ты сражался с далеками, киберлюдьми или сантаранцами? – спросила она, перевязывая его раны.

\- Нет, это сделала ты, - проворчал Двенадцатый.

Роза не стала плакать и истерить, она просто посмотрела в глаза своему Доктору и сказала: 

\- Если так, то ты должен поскорее убить меня, пока я снова чего-нибудь не натворила.

\- Это весьма проблематично, потому что в тебе слишком много артронной энергии, - в последнее время он стал мыслить более рационально, без присущей его предыдущим регенерациям рефлексии. Десятый в подобной ситуации наверняка стал бы размазывать сопли и стенать над судьбой бедной Розы.

\- Доктор, прошу тебя, сделай это, - Роза прикоснулась своими губами к его губам.

\- Ну, чисто теоретически, если я брошу тебя возле взрывающейся сверхновой, то ты, даже если и не умрёшь, не сможешь оттуда выбраться, - затараторил Двенадцатый и тут же осёкся, потому что существо стояло теперь в любимой позе Донны, уперев руки в бока.

\- Ты собираешься выкинуть меня из ТАРДИС в космос?! - заголосила она, схватила первый попавшийся острый предмет, оказавшийся скальпелем, и метнула его в таймлорда.

Доктор еле успел увернуться. Донна надвигалась на него с неумолимостью танка. Доктор, хромая, припустил от неё по коридором ТАРДИС. Увидев дверь в библиотеку, он ринулся внутрь, пробежал вдоль стеллажей, схватил какой-то камень из коллекции инопланетных минералов и запустил его в голову существа. Оно отрубилось и упало на пол. Двенадцатый, кряхтя, поднял с пола тело и понёс его в консольную. Там он задал координаты ближайшей сверхновой и отправил неудавшееся существо в его последнее путешествие. Выбросив тело из ТАРДИС вблизи звезды, которая через несколько минут должна была взорваться, Доктор закрыл дверь и отправился обратно в Лондон. 

В этот раз ему не удалось создать идеальную спутницу. Ничего, следующая попытка будет удачнее…


	16. Гал-ли-фрей!

_Что если Двенадцатый и Клара всё же нашли Галлифрей, регрессировавший за время многовековой изоляции до состояния планеты Плюк в фильме «Кин-дза-дза»..._

 

 

Дрожащая от холода, злая, как пантера, и расстроенная, как гитара, Роза Тайлер отчитывала свою непутёвую мать, шагая через увешанный гирляндами и присыпанный мягким снежком двор:

 

\- Я опоздала и пропустила всё интересное. Уже полночь. Микки будет на меня сердиться, а виновата в этом только ты!

 

\- Не я, это – Джимбо, он обещал нас подвезти. Кто ж знал, что у него ось сломается, - оправдывалась Джекки.

 

\- Это ж надо было связаться с автомехаником! И где ты их только находишь? Брось его, он бесполезен.

 

\- Тебя послушать, так у меня ни одного нормального мужика не было, - отчаянно молодящаяся платиновая блондинка не первой свежести обиделась на дочь и теперь сердито стучала каблучками своих фиолетовых замшевых сапожек.

 

\- Тут не угадаешь, - Розе стало жаль одинокую неприкаянную мать, перманентно находящуюся в активном поиске, но так и не нашедшую свою половинку после смерти её отца. Она остановилась и погладила женщину по волосам. В такие моменты Розе казалось, что это она – взрослая опекает свою ранимую и неопытную дочь. – Может быть, он где-то рядом, тот, кто предназначен тебе судьбой. С новым годом!

 

\- С новым годом! – Джекки чуть не пустила слезу от избытка чувств, их у неё всегда было чересчур много, искренних, нерастраченных. Блондинки обнялись, а потом разошлись в разные стороны.

 

\- Не гуляй всю ночь, - получила Джекки очередное напутствие от дочери.

 

\- А ты попробуй останови меня.

 

Роза зашла за угол и увидела опиравшегося о разрисованную кирпичную стену мужчину. Она уже почти прошла мимо, когда он вдруг негромко вскрикнул. Она обернулась и спросила:

 

\- Ты в порядке, друг?

 

\- Да.

 

\- Многовато выпил?

 

\- Вроде того, - он выпрямился и посмотрел на нее своими огромными карими глазами.

 

\- Может, тебе пора домой? - Боже, какие глазищи!

 

\- Да, - он улыбнулся ей, как старой знакомой, и Роза улыбнулась в ответ. А что? Не жалко, ведь праздник же!

 

\- С новым годом, - сказала она.

 

\- И тебя. Кстати, а какой сейчас год? - задал он вдруг сбивающий с толку вопрос.

 

\- Ё-моё, сколько же ты выпил? - ну, надо же, так успел набраться ещё до полуночи, а с виду вроде прилично одет… и такие шикарные волосы… – 2005, первое января.

 

\- 2005… Думаю, тебя ждёт отличный год. Время - оно относительно, - зачем-то пустился в путаные объяснения Десятый. Все ресурсы центральной нервной системы таймлорда были сейчас мобилизованы на то, чтобы отсрочить неминуемую регенерацию, поэтому мыслительный процесс протекал крайне бестолково. У него и в обычном-то состоянии мысль перескакивала с одного на другое настолько быстро, что речь не всегда поспевала за ней.

 

Увидев в окно, что к его девушке пристаёт какой-то долговязый и явно нетрезвый хлыщ, Микки, как был, с гитарой в руках, так и выскочил на улицу. Он подбежал к Розе и приобнял её за плечи. Дрыщ как раз тянул к ней свою тощую мацапыгу, в которой была зажата какая-то хреновина:

 

\- Это - манипулятор временной воронки. Нужно только правильно выставить координаты и нажать на эту кнопочку. Тогда, возможно, я попаду на свою родную планету. Проблема в том, что я не знаю этих координат.

 

\- Знаешь что, мужик, сейчас мы нажмём на кнопку и переместимся на твою планету, а если нет, то мы сами переместим тебя куда следует, - вблизи оказалось, что от странного хмыря не несло перегаром, и Микки поменял мнение, переведя того из категории «пьянь подзаборная» в категорию «городской сумасшедший, выпущенный из дурдома по случаю праздников». Однако Роза почему-то с явным интересом смотрела на этого смазливого чудака. Чтобы продемонстрировать ей, что этот безумец несёт чушь, Микки схватил механизм, отдалённо напоминающий наручные часы, и нажал на кнопочку, и в следующий миг они с Розой оказались посреди бескрайней пустыни.

 

\- Где это мы? - удивлённо озираясь по сторонам, спросила девушка. Вокруг до самого горизонта не было ни строений, ни людей. Песок был оранжевым, небо над головой тоже.

 

\- Думаю, что в Сахаре.

 

\- С чего это вдруг такая уверенность? Ты видел где-нибудь на Земле небо такого цвета? Что если мы на другой планете?

 

\- Думаю, это из-за песка. Я мало где был. Мне проще считать, что мы в Сахаре, - Микки попытался сориентироваться по Солнцу. - Так, север там, - он ткнул пальцем наобум Лазаря. - Пойдём туда и рано или поздно выйдем к какому-нибудь населённому пункту.

 

\- А почему бы тебе снова не нажать кнопочку? - ехидно поинтересовалась блондинка, которая из-за этого умника оказалась хрен знает где.

 

\- Потому что машинка для перемещений осталась там, я её уронил, - объяснил Микки.

 

\- Идиот! - Роза сняла шапку и шарф и почапала вперёд, стараясь не смотреть на своего парня, чтобы не прибить его на месте. Весёленький однако Новый год получился у неё в этот раз… Сначала вусмерть замёрзла, а теперь загибается от жары. Пот лил ручьями. Ну, всё, хана макияжу.

 

Солнце нещадно припекало голову и слепило глаза. Через три часа они сели передохнуть в тени бархана. Как раз тогда, когда Микки снял с себя рубашку и обмотал ею голову, раздался скрежет. Вскоре показался источник шума - обшарпанная синяя будка, отдалённо напоминающая телефонную. Будка плюхнулась на песок, дверь её открылась, и оттуда вышли немолодой лупоглазый мужчина, чем-то напоминающий страуса, и миниатюрная брюнетка в мини-юбке с колокольчиком в носу.

 

\- Вот видишь, нормальные люди, - заключил Микки и обратился к пришельцам. - Сами мы не местные, отстали от поезда после того, как опоздали на самолёт. Помогите Христа ради, довезите нас до ближайшего города.

 

Прибывшие повели себя настолько странно, что Микки усомнился в их нормальности. Мужчина приблизился к нему и потрогал струны гитары, затем подошёл к Розе и коснулся пальцем золотых серёжек в её ушах.

 

\- Ду ю спик инглиш? Парле ву франсе? Шперхен зи дойч? - теряя надежду и остатки чувства собственного достоинства, затараторил Микки. - Месье же не манш па сис жур…

 

Брюнетка оттащила дедулю в сторону и принялась отчаянно жестикулировать. Результатом этих переговоров стало то, что Микки и Розу жестом пригласили в будку, которая оказалась внутри больше, чем снаружи. Страус принялся дёргать за рукоятки на чём-то, отдалённо напоминающем пульт управления. Поршень внутри центральной колонны задвигался, снова раздался дивный скрежет. Кажись, взлетели. Дедуля плотоядно поглядывал на Розу, а брюнетка протягивала Микки такой же колокольчик, как тот, что был у неё в носу, умоляюще твердя: «цак».

 

\- Микки, как думаешь, куда они нас везут? - задумчиво произнесла Роза.

 

\- Куда угодно, лишь бы на фиг с этого пляжа, Роза, - Микки сел на корточки. Халабуда снова заскрежетала, приземляясь. Дверь распахнулась, но пейзаж за ней не изменился, снаружи были всё те же оранжевое небо и оранжевый песок, разве что неподалёку от будки маячил какой-то сарай.

 

\- А я хочу не куда угодно, а домой, - капризно надула губки блондинка. - Всё бы отдала, чтобы оказаться сейчас на Земле.

 

\- Серёжки свои золотые отдашь, положим тебя на Землю, - подал голос дедуля.

 

\- Таааак, значит, вы по-английски понимаете. Что ж вы все это время придуривались? - возмутился Микки.

 

\- Когда люди думают, что их не понимают, проще понять, что они собой представляют, - ответила брюнетка.

 

\- Я согласна, - произнесла Роза и попыталась снять серёжки.

 

\- Погоди, - остановил её Микки. - Пусть сначала доставят нас на Землю, а потом мы отдадим им золото.

 

\- Сначала жидкую связь нужно купить и артронной энергией заправиться, - проскрипел дедуля. - Без неё ТАРДИС далеко не улетит, а с ней мы доставим вас на Землю за 10 минут. - Дай мне серёжку, дитя, я куплю за неё жидкую связь, и мы отвезём тебя домой, - худощавая конечность пришельца потянулась к блондинке.

 

\- Фиг вам, а не серёжку. Роза, лучше отдай серёжку мне, я сам пойду покупать недостающую запчасть, - Микки решил показать, что он - мужик.

 

\- Это - планета Галлифрей, созвездие Кастерборус. Я - таймлорд и они тоже таймлорды, - мужчина навёл на себя продолговатый округлый предмет, в торце которого загорелся оранжевый огонёк. - Клара - пацак, вы тоже - пацаки, - он поочерёдно навёл продолговатую штукенцию на каждого из них, всякий раз на её торце загорался зелёный огонёк. - Галлифрей - таймлордовская планета, а представители низших рас (пацаки) должны носить цак и делать перед таймлордами «Ку!» - Доктор похлопал себя по щекам и забавно присел, расставив колени в стороны. - Так что надень цак и не высовывайся из ТАРДИС.

 

\- Расизм, - прошипел Микки. – Или я сам пойду в ваш супермаркет, или мы найдём себе другой транспорт.

 

\- Ну ладно, гитарист, иди сам, - обиделся Двенадцатый, - только цак надень и не забудь сказать «Ку!». И не думай о второй серёжке, ведь мы, повелители времени, обладаем телепатическими способностями.

 

\- Час от часу не легче… Куда идти? – Микки прицепил к носу этот чёртов колокольчик.

 

\- Туда, - Двенадцатый ткнул пальцем в сторону ржавой металлической халабуды.

 

В шатком строении, отдалённо напоминавшем гараж, обнаружилась металлическая лесенка, спустившись по которой, Микки столкнулся с глазастой длинноволосой брюнеткой с цаком в носу. Она благосклонно улыбнулась ему и нажала на какую-то кнопку. Круглая металлическая дверь в стене откатилась в сторону, открывая удивлённому взору Микки просторное помещение. В центре помещения на возвышении за столом, заваленном предметами неясного происхождения, сидел красивый мужчина без цака, одетый явно не по сезону в серую шинель. Скрепя сердце и скрипя коленками, Микки присел перед ним и выдавил из себя «Ку».

 

\- Мне нужна жидкая связь. Вот, - произнёс он и протянул серёжку Розы.

 

\- Пожалуйста, - красавчик сразу же прикарманил украшение, взял со стола одно из устройств и протянул его Микки.

 

Микки нерешительно прикоснулся к странному предмету грушевидной формы. Вот ведь незадача, он понятия не имел, как выглядит эта жидкая связь.

 

\- Слушай, нужно, чтобы мой таймлорд посмотрел на эту связь, проверил, работает ли она, - промямлил он.

 

\- Нельзя, - отрезал тот, кого Микки окрестил про себя лицом Бога. – Моя пацачка сама сейчас проверит. Эй, ты! – на его зов явилась давешняя девица и унесла хреновину с загогулиной.

 

Красавчик лукаво взглянул на Микки и отпил воды из пластиковой бутылки. Пить хотелось неимоверно. После обильных возлияний в новогоднюю ночь Микки мучил жестокий сушняк. Что поделаешь, птичья болезнь, перепел называется. И он сломался.

 

\- А есть у вас ещё вода? – спросил он, облизывая потрескавшиеся губы. Кивок и лёгкая ухмылка в ответ. – Давай так, я тебе ещё одну серёжку, а ты мне 6 бутылок воды, ну и пожрать чего-нибудь.

 

\- Окей, - красавчик забрал у него вторую серёжку и ушёл вглубь помещения.

 

\- Эй, ты куда? – у Микки появилось смутное ощущение, что он лоханулся.

 

\- Нужно наклеить акцизные марки на бутылки с водой и жидкую связь. По указу Лорда-Президента 20% от продажи любой жидкости поступает в Галлифрейскую казну, - пояснил смазливый таймлордик.

 

Красавчик так и не вернулся, а помещение вдруг стало засыпать песком, так что Микки едва успел унести оттуда ноги.

 

\- Ну и где жидкая связь? – спросил его Двенадцатый.

 

\- В Караганде, - ответил Микки и смачно выругался. Земля вдруг задрожала и из-под песка стартовала ракета.

 

\- Низко пошла, видать, к дождю, - почесав репу, задумчиво сказал таймлорд.

 

\- Ты - старый идиот, Доктор! Сэкономить захотел, пожлобился в столицу лететь! - пацачка в нарушение прежней субординации принялась колотить таймлорда руками и пинать ногами.

 

\- Прекратите дебош! - закричала Роза. – Вроде похожи на людей, а ведёте себя, как приматы. – У меня есть ещё это, - она сняла с шеи тоненькую цепочку с крестиком.

 

\- Обижаешь, мы, таймлорды, лишь внешне похожи на людей, но произошли отнюдь не от обезьян. Дитя моё, дай мне цацку, за неё мы сможем купить не только жидкую связь, но и туеву хучу артронной энергии, - одетый в обтёрханный камзол и замызганные брюки таймлорд преобразился, став вкрадчивым и пушистым, как Чеширский кот.

 

\- Хрен тебе моржовый, а не цацку! – скрутил ему фигу Микки.

 

\- Принеси песочку, родной, - Микки сначала недоуменно уставился на местного аборигена, затем всё же отошёл на несколько шагов, чтобы зачерпнуть песка. - Деточка, гитарист не нужен, он только топливо жрёт, давай оставим его здесь, - обернувшись к Розе, предложил Двенадцатый.

 

\- Нет, я без него никуда, - Роза уселась на песок, надела цепочку на шею и спрятала её под блузу.

 

\- Эх, ладно, - махнул рукой Доктор, - заходите оба, но чувствую, что я ещё об этом пожалею.

 

Компания погрузилась в ТАРДИС, которая с дивным скрежетом взлетела, но вскоре плюхнулась на песок, не пролетев и километра.

 

\- Всё, кина не будет, электричество кончилось… Я же говорил, что гитарист не нужен, - проворчал Двенадцатый.

 

\- Меня между прочим Микки Смит зовут, понял? – возмутился чернокожий парень.

 

\- Вылезайте все из ТАРДИС, толкать будем, - скомандовал Доктор.

 

 

Словно бурлаки на Волге, пацаки тащили и подталкивали синюю будку, волоча её по пескам.

 

\- А далеко ещё до столицы? – выдохшись, поинтересовалась Роза.

 

\- 160 километров, - ответил из будки Доктор.

 

\- А ты почему не тащишь? – возмутился Микки.

 

\- Мне нельзя, я – таймлорд, - гордо ответил тот.

 

\- Как работать, так все таймлорды… - проворчал Микки. – Дай хоть водички попить.

 

\- Вода по карточкам, но я сегодня добрый и выделю тебе 6 глотков из своей порции, - Двенадцатый протянул Микки алюминиевую кружку, к которой тот жадно приник.

 

\- Что за хрень у вас с водой? – поинтересовался он, возвращая пустую посуду.

 

\- Планета приблизилась к солнцу, и моря пересохли. Теперь здесь пустыня, а раньше был цветущий сад… - заностальгировал Доктор.

 

\- Джудун! – перепуганно завопила Клара. – Быстро наденьте цаки и приседайте.

 

\- Обойдётся, - ох, зря Микки погорячился, потому как не обошлось. Огрёб он от прямоходящей помеси бульдога и носорога по полной. Джудун давно улетел в своей ступе, а Микки всё отдыхал на песочке…

 

\- Скажи ещё спасибо, что он не дезинтегрировал тебя, а мог бы… - сказал Доктор, когда Микки, наконец, очухался.

 

 

\- И чем эта заправка лучше той, что мы проехали? – Роза смотрела на пирамидку, торчащую из песка, силясь понять логику инопланетян.

 

\- Там автомат, а тут женщина. Мы ей споём, она нам скидку сделает. Лезьте все в клетку, пацаки могут у нас выступать только в клетках. Так, давай гитарист, бренчи на своей бандуре и запевай, а мы подтянем, - снова раскомандовался Двенадцатый.

 

\- В клетку лезть, дикость какая… Я петь не могу, у меня слуха нет, да и голоса тоже, - пробормотал Микки.

 

\- У меня есть, я спою, - вызвалась Роза и затянула «Allyouneedislove», Микки, как умел, принялся бряцать по струнам гитары, Клара и Доктор подвывали, используя звуковую отвёртку в качестве усилителя.

 

После окончания выступления этого погорелого театра, Двенадцатый подошёл к пирамидке и сунул в окошко кредитку на психобумаге. Через секунду она вылетела назад в сопровождении отборного мата таймлорда:

 

\- Кю! Бабу убрали, автомат поставили! Придётся теперь пешком до столицы идти.

 

\- Ну уж нет, - пробормотала Клара, - хватит с меня пешком. – У него, между прочим, ещё одна кредитка в правомботинке спрятана, - шепнула она Розе и Микки, - и на ней до хрена бабла.

 

\- Доктор, можно Вас на пару слов? - Роза отвлекла внимание таймлорда, чтобы Микки и Клара могли снять с него ботинок.

 

 

Когда ТАРДИС приземлилась, перед Розой предстала отнюдь не величественная столица, а место, больше похожее на живописную свалку, населённую бомжами всех разумных и не очень рас. Она заподозрила, что хитрый галлифреец снова пытается её обмануть.

 

\- Хочешь сказать, что это и есть ваша столица? - презрительно спросила она.

 

\- Нет, это - мёртвая зона, населённой внешними таймлордами и представителями иных цивилизаций. Тут парковка недорого, а чем ближе к центру, тем дороже, да и фиг там свободное место отыщешь. Ничего, мы сейчас до центра на подземке доедем.

 

Увидев странное сооружение, возвышающееся над равниной, Микки поинтересовался:

 

\- А что это за гора?

 

\- Это не гора, а гробница Рассилона.

 

\- И давно он умер?

 

\- Дырку над тобой в небе! – Таймлорд выглядел так, словно Микки как минимум помочился на алтарь в храме. - Он жив и будет жить вечно, потому что его разум помещён в Матрицу. Твою ж мать, помяни Основателя… Быстро все присели и сделали «Ку»! Голограмма Лорда-Президента и его дрессированного таймлорда.

 

\- Зачем? – удивился Микки, глядя на статного немолодого мужчину в алой мантии, расшитой золотыми фигурами, которого сопровождал ползущий на карачках кареглазый блондин.

 

\- Если джудун заметит, что ты не приседал перед Лордом-Президентом, то за это положен пожизненный ицих с гвоздями! – Клара дала Микки ощутимого пинка под зад, и он присел.

 

 

Пресловутая жидкая связь оказалась очень похожей на обычную электрическую лампочку, вот только внутри стеклянной колбы переливалось нечто, похожее на жидкое серебро. Доктор пояснил, что это - ртуть. Довольный, как дюжина розовых слонов, галлифреец копался в недрах своего гадюшника, готовя его к предстоящему путешествию, а Клара, сидя на песке, болтала с пришельцами.

 

\- Может, ну его на фиг, этот Галлифрей? Ты ведь явно не отсюда. Зачем тебе оставаться среди этих дикарей? Полетели с нами на Землю, - предложила Роза.

 

\- У меня там никого нет, а ему я нужна не меньше, чем его родная планета, - ответила девушка.

 

В подтверждение её слов из распахнутой двери ТАРДИС раздался командный голос таймлорда:

 

\- Клара! Ты нужна мне, быстро!

 

\- Вот видите, - брюнетка скрылась в ТАРДИС.

 

Дверь за ней захлопнулась, раздался до боли знакомый скрежет. Микки и Роза бросились к будке и попытались ворваться внутрь, но дверь оказалась заперта, видимо, ушлый галлифреец заблокировал её изнутри. Контуры будки стали нечёткими.

 

\- Уходит, сволочь! Эй, джудун! Эти пройдохи нас обокрали! - заорал Микки, заметив неподалёку представителя местной полиции.

 

\- А мне-то что? - лениво протянул тот.

 

\- Он перед Лордом-Президентом не приседал, - нашлась Роза.

 

\- Дык, что ж вы сразу-то не сказали, - носорожек поднял странную штуковину, висевшую у него на шее, и прицелился в почти исчезнувшую синюю будку. Он нажал кнопку, и ТАРДИС вывалилась из вортекса на песок перед изумлёнными Розой и Микки.

 

Воспользовавшись наручным коммуникатором, джудун вызвал подкрепление, затем вскрыл ещё одним мудрёным приспособлением неподдающуюся дверь ТАРДИС и выволок оттуда упиравшихся Двенадцатого и Клару. Их заковали в наручники и куда-то повели. Не ожидавшая такого крутого поворота Роза, спросила:

 

\- А что с ними теперь будет?

 

\- Пожизненный ицих с гвоздями, - довольно ухмыльнулся носорожек. - Если их никто не выкупит.

 

\- Я пошутила, они на самом деле приседали, - Роза попыталась исправить положение, она ведь не желала зла Доктору, а лишь хотела вернуться домой.

 

\- Пацачка, за такие шуточки тебе полагается пожизненный ицих без гвоздей, - похоже, джудуны были напрочь лишены не только совести, но и чувства юмора.

 

\- Нет, она не шутила, - Микки дёрнул Розу за руку. - А выкуп за них большой?

 

\- Два грамма золота за галлифрейца и один - за пацачку, - ответил джудун и к немалому облегчению Микки потопал вслед за своими подчинёнными.

 

\- Мы же такую сумму никогда не соберём, даже если всю жизнь для них тут пропоём, - огорчилась Роза.

 

\- А нам не надо ничего собирать, у меня есть золотая коронка, нужно только как-то содрать её с зуба. Хотел перед реальными пацанами повыпендриваться, вот и поставил, - Микки раскрыл пасть, демонстрируя своё сокровище.

 

Они отыскали укромное местечко, чтобы выцарапать драгметалл из ротовой полости Микки. Красный диск солнца спрятался за оранжевый горизонт, что ещё больше затрудняло нелёгкую задачу невольных путешественников во времени и пространстве. В этот момент рядом с ними возник давешний сумасшедший с машинкой для перемещения в руке.

 

\- Вот вы где, – изумлённо озираясь, сказал Десятый. – Давайте быстренько сюда, я вас перемещу домой, - Микки рванул к нему, как в супермаркет в начале рождественской распродажи, но Роза осталась на месте:

 

\- Ты как хочешь, а я их не брошу. Они ведь из-за нас оказались в этой их тюрьме.

 

\- Чувак, а можно нас сначала на Землю, мы там кое-что возьмём, потом снова сюда, а потом обратно на Землю? - Микки хотел обойтись малой кровью, опустошив бабушкину шкатулку с драгоценностями.

 

\- Нельзя, у меня слишком мало времени, - грустно ответил рыжий веснушчатый худышка.

 

\- Но ты же сам говорил, что время относительно, - недоумевал Микки.

 

\- Моё время истекает, простите, - сказал Десятый, которого снова скрючило волной боли, и растаял в воздухе. Он был уверен, что сумеет вернуть Розу домой, но вмешался парадокс, неизбежный при пребывании в одном и том же месте и времени разных регенераций одного и того же таймлорда, и Десятого выбросило из пространственно-временного континуума Галлифрея, как пробку из бутылки шампанского в новогоднюю ночь.

 

\- Растудыть твою в кочеляку! – выругался Микки, понимая, что ему всё же придётся пострадать за правое дело в корне неправых инопланетян.

 

С помощью кувалды и такой-то матери мисс Тайлер принялась за дело. Дантист потрудился на совесть, да и поставил он коронку на цемент не ниже марки 600 (так называемый военный). Поэтому коронку Розе удалось выдрать лишь когда полностью стемнело, да и то вместе с зубом.

 

\- Ну и что мы будем делать дальше? – чуть не плача спросила девушка.

 

\- Шечаш увидишь, - прошамкал злой, как чёрт, Микки и потянул её за собой в туннель.

 

Вагонетка подземной магистрали примчала их к центру города. Пока они озирались, пытаясь понять, куда им двигаться дальше, к ним направился один из джудунов, сочтя, что эта парочка выглядит подозрительно.

 

\- Скажите, пожалуйста, как пройти к Капитолию? - Роза изобразила наивную туристку, отвлекая внимание джудуна, пока Микки подкрадывался к нему сзади.

 

\- А что ты, пацачка, там забыла? – насторожился местный служитель Фемиды, направляясь к Розе, и получил гитарой по голове от Микки.

 

Несчастный музыкальный инструмент, не рассчитанный на такие ударные нагрузки, рассыпался на куски. Доблестный мистер Смит (не зря же он носил эту знаменитую фамилию) обезоружил джудуна и, ткнув в спину его же собственным дезинтегратором, приказал:

 

\- Кратчайшей дорогой в ицих!

 

\- Не бейте меня. Я предам кого угодно, – заныл носорожек, ошеломлённый столь вероломным нападением, и повёл.

 

Кратчайшей дорогой. Через дворец Лорда-Президента. Как на грех, кратчайший путь пролегал через президентский бассейн (размером всего лишь с джакузи мафиози средней руки из-за нехватки воды), в котором Лорд-Президент как раз собирался предаться слэшному греху с проштрафившимся таймлордом, оказавшимся у него в пожизненном анальном рабстве к обоюдному удовольствию караемой и карающей сторон. Оба таймлорда уже стояли на полу в коленно-локтевых позах в неглиже, когда в помещение, нарушая их приватность, вломилась троица посторонних.

 

\- Руки вверх! – скомандовал Микки, и таймлорды подняли верхние конечности. – Фу! Срамота! Роза, закрой глаза, а вы двое, быстро ныряйте в корыто, иначе на хрен дезинтегрирую. Считайте вслух до десяти миллионов, потом можете вылезать.

 

Охреневшие таймлорды сиганули в воду, а процессия двинулась дальше. Ицихом оказался каземат, битком набитый металлическими ящиками, в которых находились преступники всех рас и мастей. На подобном игольчатому ипликатору дне одного из ящиков обнаружились Двенадцатый с Кларой.

 

\- А Рахметов-то был прав… Только поясницу попустило на гвоздиках, а тут вы… - недовольно проворчал таймлорд.

 

\- Вылазь, нефиг тут прохлаждаться, - Микки ухватил плутоватого галлифрейца за шиворот и вытащил его на свет божий. - Сначала доставь нас на Землю, а потом отдыхай тут, сколько влезет. А вы, - обратился он к джужунам, - быстро в ящик и сидите в нём тихонько, пока не досчитаете до ста тысяч миллионов.

 

\- Вряд ли мы сможем вернуться тем же путём, что пришли сюда, - заметила Роза. - Наверняка Лорд-Президент уже поднял кипиш.

 

\- Ты права, - согласился Микки и порубил дезинтегратором окно в Европу, пардон, дверь в стене ициха, через которую вся компания и выбралась наружу.

 

Изрядно протопав по пескам до ТАРДИС и заплатив околачивавшимся рядом с ней джудунам штраф за парковку в неположенном месте, утомившиеся путешественники ввалились внутрь. Доктор бросил взгляд на консоль и застыл в задумчивости.

 

\- Ну, что ты тянешь, заводи мотор, - поторопила галлифрейца Клара. - Жидкая связь у тебя теперь есть, да и энергии теперь до хрена и больше. Давай отправим ребят на Землю.

 

\- А толку с той связи, всё равно нам не пробиться через трансдуктивный барьер. А если и пробьёмся, то сразу же угодим на Изолятор далеков, а ты знаешь, что там делают с такими, как мы, - ответил Двенадцатый.

 

\- Доктор, мы должны им помочь. Возможно, это – единственное, что сможет вернуть тебе человеческий облик, - Клара Освин так посмотрела таймлорду в глаза, что ему стало стыдно.

 

\- Ладно, я попытаюсь затормозить на орбите планеты и катапультировать их, - Двенадцатый принял решение и теперь активно суетился у консоли.

 

Раздался и вскоре затих скрежет, некоторое время было тихо, затем ТАРДИС ощутимо тряхнуло. Пытаясь удержаться на ногах, Роза схватилась за Микки, Микки - за Клару, Клара - за Доктора, Доктор - за рукоятку тормоза, а та застряла на месте и ни в какую не желала поддаваться.

 

\- Тормози! Тормози, старый ты тормоз! - заорала Клара.

 

\- Тормози, тормози… а чем? Я ж всю тормозную жидкость выпил, - признался Двенадцатый. - А что? С водой у нас напряжёнка, с водкой тем более…

 

\- Кю! - ругнулась Клара и пнула таймлорда ногой.

 

Вскоре дверь распахнулась, и через неё в ТАРДИС въехали какие-то разноцветные жестянки с вантузами вместо рук. Доктора и Клару быстро оттеснили от Микки и Розы и куда-то увели.

 

\- Вы не из этого мира, мы должны отправить вас домой, - проскрежетал механический голос одного из этих странных существ.

 

\- Эй, а с ними что будет? - поинтересовалась Роза.

 

\- Наносомы вскоре превратят их в таких же далеков, как мы. Поверьте, это - не самая худшая участь для Доктора и его приспешницы.

 

\- Но они не желают подобной участи, да и я такого даже врагу не пожелала бы. Отпустите их с нами, иначе мы отказываемся лететь на Землю, - заупрямилась мисс Тайлер.

 

\- Это может решить лишь Чёрный Далек, - механический голос был всё таким же безэмоциональным.

 

\- Так ведите нас к нему, - с виду мягкая блондинка готова была бороться с кем угодно за жизнь своих новых друзей.

 

\- Мы, далеки, жили себе тихонько на нашей родной планете Скаро, но однажды там появился Доктор и устроил нам геноцид*. С тех пор нет нам покоя из-за этого неугомонного таймлорда, ибо мы поклялись преследовать его сквозь пространство и время, пока не уничтожим. Мы отказываемся отпустить Доктора. Доктор должен быть уничтожен, - вещал механический голос существа в чёрной металлической броне.

 

\- А Клара? Она же ни в чём не виновата! Нет, так не пойдёт, вы должны их отпустить. Они попали сюда из-за нас. Мы уйдём отсюда лишь вместе с ними.

 

\- Нельзя! Процесс необратим, они уже начали превращаться в далеков, - Чёрный Далек никак не мог понять столь глупого поведения землянки, но странный огонь, горевший в её глазах, наводил на мысль, что она была гораздо более могущественным существом, чем казалась.

 

\- А что можно? - этот вопрос заставил Чёрного далека перебрать возможные варианты действий и сообщить о единственном более-менее приемлемом в данной ситуации:

 

\- Мы можем отправить вас назад во времени к тому моменту, когда вы сами сможете решить свою судьбу.

 

\- Отправляй, - Роза была непреклонна, несмотря на все попытки Микки возражать.

 

Далеки засунули их в какой-то шкаф, оказавшийся некой модификацией ТАРДИС, и отправили назад на Галлифрей. Выйдя из корабля, Роза и Микки увидели, что они находятся на окраине столицы неподалёку от ТАРДИС, красное светило клонилось к горизонту, джудуны уводили вдаль Доктора и Клару.

 

\- Так, у нас примерно около часа до того, как появится сумасшедший со своей машинкой перемещения. Нужно действовать быстро, - сказал Микки и, подобрав с земли палку, потащил Розу туда, где скрылись под землю джудуны.

 

За их спиной громыхнуло - это самоликвидировалась машина времени далеков. Один из представителей власти вернулся, решив посмотреть, что за шум и нет ли драки. Микки приставил к его спине палку и сказал:

 

\- Это - дезинтегратор, руки вверх! - он ловко обезоружил джудуна. - А ну-ка, быстро веди нас кратчайшей дорогой в ицих.

 

Пройдя всё тем же путём через президентский бассейн и снова притопив незадачливых Лорда-Президента и Мастера, Роза с Микки прибыли в ицих.

 

\- Ну, шо, опять?.. - закряхтел Двенадцатый, вылезая из ящика.

 

\- Не опять, а снова. Быстро пасть закрыл и руки в ноги, - скомандовал Микки, которому всё это уже остоебе… остобене… короче надоело настолько, что в пору биться головой о стену (авось как пробьёшься сквозь время и пространство и окажешься дома). Однако чернокожий парень ограничился тем, что снова прорубил дезинтегратором дверь в стене ициха и нежным пинком под зад придал таймлорду некоторое начальное ускорение.

 

\- Вот вы где, - раздался рядом с Розой голос худощавого безумца с машинкой перемещения в руке. - Давайте быстренько сюда, я вас перемещу домой.

 

На этот раз Розу и Микки не пришлось долго упрашивать, они бросились к пришельцу, даже не успев помахать на прощание рукой спасённым. Дружно обняв рыжего чудака, они исчезли с планеты Галлифрей.

 

Очнулись Роза и Микки в сугробе под мигавшей разноцветными лампочками гирляндой. Оба не помнили, как их угораздило туда свалиться. Вроде не так уж и много выпили, а такое приснилось… Да, точно, приснилось, такое ведь правда не могло произойти в реальности…

 

Десятый из последних сил шёл к ТАРДИС. По его рукам и лицу пробегали всполохи света – это регенерационная энергия стремилась вырваться из-под ментального контроля таймлорда. Ему не хотелось уходить. Но теперь уже не было страшно. Даже если он не выживет. Ведь он не только повидался с Розой, но и посетил затерянный во времени Галлифрей. Ну и что, что для него всё уже позади, зато у Розы впереди была встреча с ним прошлым и полное приключений будущее.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Намёк на первый сезон классического «Доктора Кто»  
> Настроение: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pwa6754O8SE  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i0xy6wEUbKk  
> Далеки: http://www.netlore.ru/upload/files/1307/14812249014fdc74c7be252.jpg  
> Рассилон: http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20130225192010/doctorwhotorchwood/de/images/8/8d/Rassilon_2.jpg


	17. Доктор-мюзикл

Джек Харкнесс вернулся в Торчвуд после долгого отсутствия. Он ожидал, что его будут встречать с цветами и транспарантами. Но его ожидания не оправдались. Никто не кричал «Ура!» и не бросал в воздух чепчики. Похоже, всем было фиолетово. Они и без него прекрасно справлялись. Они ведь не знали, что для него за эти два месяца прошёл год, которого не помнили остальные земляне. Джек подошёл к Гвен, которая сосредоточенно чистила пистолет. Он столько всего хотел сказать ей! Пока он собирался с мыслями, она заговорила первая:

\- Где ты был эти два месяца? Ты думал, что вернёшься, и всё будет по-старому?

\- Я видел конец Вселенной, но я вернулся к вам, к тебе, - Джек взял Гвен за руку, и, гладя её пальцы, ощутил кольцо, надетое на безымянный палец. – Что это?

\- Рис сделал мне предложение, и я согласилась, - ответила Гвен, чувствуя, что ещё немного, и она растает от этого прикосновения. – Я нужна ему.

\- Но как же мы? – просил Джек, который наивно полагал, что между ними особые отношения. 

Уперев руки в бока, Гвен начала дуэт Одарки и Карася из оперы «Запорожец за Дунаем», Джек стал ей подпевать.

Под конец дуэта они начали драться. Гвен навела на Джека пистолет, он попытался выхватить его, пистолет выстрелил, и пуля попала Гвен в сердце. 

 

Радостный Доктор вышагивал по улицам Кардиффа, щурясь от яркого солнца, и пел «Over the rainbow». Он снова победил, в очередной раз спас Землю, и от этого на душе было легко и радостно. А впереди у него были новые путешествия и приключения с его верной спутницей Мартой. Практически вприпрыжку он подошёл к ТАРДИС. Дверь отворилась, и навстречу ему вышла Марта Джонс.

\- Ты куда? – спросил Доктор. – Сейчас мы отправимся в новое путешествие, ты же знаешь, я не могу долго сидеть на одном месте.

\- Без меня, - грустно улыбнувшись, сказала Марта.

\- Но почему? – тоном обиженного ребёнка спросил Доктор.

\- Я остаюсь здесь с Микки, он любит меня, обещает заботиться обо мне, - огорошила его Марта.

\- Нет, я ведь столько всего ещё хотел тебе показать, например, планету, где есть сапфировые горы! Ты обязательно должна это увидеть! – воскликнул Доктор и, схватив Марту за руку, потащил её в ТАРДИС. 

Он не рассчитал силы, и Марта сильно ударилась о косяк двери виском и упала замертво. Мимо как раз проходила пара бобби. Они тут же подбежали к Доктору. Один из них, проверив пульс у Марты, воскликнул:

\- Вы убили её! Мы арестовываем вас за убийство этой женщины.

\- Упс! Я не хотел… А знаете, если труп обвести цветными мелками, то создаётся атмосфера праздника? – произнёс Доктор с обаятельной улыбкой, пока на него надевали наручники.

 

Джек Харкнесс уже находился в камере предварительного заключения, когда туда привели Доктора. Джек спросил:

\- О, а за что тебя упекли?

\- За убийство, но я не виноват, это произошло случайно.

\- У меня то же самое.

Взявшись за руки, Джек и Доктор танцуют танго и поют песню «Он сам нарвался». При этом их длинные пальто делают танец особо эффектным, красиво струясь и летая в воздухе. Им подпевают девушки из камеры напротив, одна из них, блондинка Роза Тайлер, чей откровенный наряд не оставляет сомнений в том, что её профессия – ночная бабочка, исполняет импровизированный танец на пилоне, используя вместо шеста прутья решётки своей камеры. В конце танца Джек целует Доктора, а тот даёт ему пощёчину.

\- Ай! – вскрикнул Джек. – Ты чего? Я же с добрыми намерениями. У нас ведь так здорово получается петь и танцевать вместе. Нам нужно срочно нанять адвоката, который отмажет нас, а потом мы могли бы рвануть с тобой в Америку и вместе выступать в Бродвейских мюзиклах.

\- Да нахрена нам твой Бродвей, когда мы можем отправиться в турне по всей галактике! Будем делать остановки на каждой планете и концерты давать, - ответил Доктор, ухахатываясь.

\- Эй, что за шум! – воскликнула возникшая, словно из-под земли, надзирательница Ривер Мортон по кличке Мама, форма которой наглядно демонстрировала, что всё при ней: и умопомрачительная фигура, и дубинка, и пистолет, и помада в нагрудном кармане обтягивающей высокую грудь форменной рубашки. – А ну-ка, красавчики, быстренько заткнули свои пасти и заползли на нары, иначе я засуну вам в задницы свою дубинку.

Доктор мгновенно выполнил приказание надзирательницы и прикинулся ветошью. Джек же, напротив, оживился:

\- О, мисс, я нахожу ваше предложение весьма заманчивым. Мне так нравятся женщины с фантазией… В свою очередь, готов воплотить в реальность любые ваши фантазии. Может быть, мы могли бы заняться этим где-нибудь в приватной обстановке?

Вместо ответа Ривер угостила его электрошокером, и Джек, дёргаясь, упал на пол.

\- Ну, кто ещё хочет комиссарского тела? – с вызовом спросила Ривер, поигрывая электрошокером.

Народ безмолвствовал, а Ривер затянула песню Мамы Мотрон.

 

Раздался звонок, и Ривер подошла к зарешеченной двери, за которой стоял светловолосый кареглазый мужчина, одетый в чёрный костюм-тройку. Прибывший показал удостоверение адвоката, и Ривер впустила его. Вместо приветствия мужчина сказал ей:

\- Мадам, позвольте вами нецензурно восхититься. 

\- Позволяю, - с благосклонной улыбкой ответила Ривер. – Я люблю, когда мной восхищаются, - и ущипнула его за задницу, пребольно с вывертом.

Адвокат несколько раз клацнул зубами над ухом Ривер:

\- Да вы шалунья… Но сейчас не время и не место шалить. Я Мастер своего дела, меня нанимают защищать обвиняемых, чьи дела безнадёжны. Где тут у вас сидит Джек Харкнесс?

\- В данный момент он не сидит, а лежит на грязном полу, но это не суть важно, - заметила надзирательница. - Ведь даже, если ходишь здесь, ты всё равно сидишь.

\- А мне выхухоль, похухоль и нахухоль, ведите, - осклабился адвокат.

Когда Ривер подвела его к камере, в которой сидели Джек и Доктор, адвокат хищно улыбнулся.

\- Как такое может быть? Ты же вроде как умер, Мастер? – чебурахнувшись от удивления с нар, спросил Доктор.

\- Так и было, пока меня не воскресили. И теперь для вас будет призовая игра, – улыбка Мастера становилась всё более зловещей. – Что же мне теперь делать с вами? Может быть, стоит убить и съесть?

\- Не ешь меня, пожалуйста, я тебе ещё пригожусь, - попросил Мастера уже оклемавшийся Джек и посмотрел на него взглядом кота из «Шрека».

\- Хм, посмотрим. Может быть, я и возьмусь за твоё дело, если ты будешь вести себя паинькой и выполнять все мои указания на суде, - задумчиво сказал Мастер. - Выпустите его, пожалуйста, нам нужно порепетировать, - обратился он к Ривер.

\- Ты можешь взяться не только за моё дело, но и за моё тело, - тихонько прошептал на ухо адвокату обаяшка Джек.

\- Можешь не стараться, я не по этой части, - скривил губы Мастер.

\- Просто я так здороваюсь, - заявил Джек и изобразил эдакий американский смайл. 

Мастер и Джек исполняют песню «Мы оба пытались схватиться за пистолет». Доктор, наблюдавший за ними из-за решётки камеры, к концу песни воскликнул: «Ах!» и упал на пол, подмигнув Джеку.

\- Что это за штучки, Доктор? Вставай, хватит притворяться, - недовольно потребовал адвокат.

\- Не придирайся к нему. Разве не видишь, Доктору плохо, он же беременный? - закудахтал Джек, снимая свою шинель и кладя её под голову Доктору.

\- Вы оба с ума сдурели! Этого не может быть, физиология не позволяет! – возмущённо воскликнул Мастер.

\- Сам ты с ума сбесился, причём неоднократно! – повысил на него голос Джек. - Если мы переходим в жанр Омегаверс, то такое вполне возможно. Так что, отключи мозги и работай в автономном режиме. Неужели ты допустишь, чтобы беременного таймлорда регулярно тошнило от скверной тюремной еды?

\- А от кого он беременный? – вдруг заинтересовался Мастер.

\- Дурацкий вопрос, - сказал Джек. – Хули неясно? Он ведь у тебя год в плену пробыл, значит больше не от кого.

\- Ох, растудыть твою… Значит, у нас скоро появится маленький таймлордик? – изумился Мастер. - Придётся мне вас обоих вытаскивать.

 

Неделю спустя суд присяжных оправдал Джека Харкнесса и Доктора, и их освободили прямо в зале суда. Оттуда они направились прямиком к ТАРДИС.

\- А я? Вы меня забыли, - сказал догнавший их Мастер.

\- А ты гуляй вальсом, - отрезал Джек. 

– Сделал дело – гуляй смело, - добавил Доктор.

\- Но как же наш ребёнок? – чуть ли не плача спросил Мастер.

\- Не было никакого ребёнка. Мы развели тебя, как лоха, а ты повёлся, - выдал Джек.

\- Любовь моя, мы расстаёмся, но в моём сердце ты будешь жить вечно, - пафосно произнёс Доктор, мелодраматично заломив руки, после чего рассмеялся и скрылся в ТАРДИС.

Джек последовал за ним. Обернувшись в дверях, он сделал неприличный жест. Мастер сел на асфальт и, тоскливым взглядом провожая исчезающую ТАРДИС, запел арию Мистера Х.

 

За много парсеков от Земли в лучшем концертном зале планеты Барселона несколько тысяч безносых собак, развесив уши, смотрели и слушали выступление двух исключительно талантливых мужчин. Джек сделал объявление перед выступлением:

\- Единственное выступление уникального дуэта! Проездом из Рио-де-Жанейро в Жмеринку! Встречайте! Поющие и танцующие таймлорд Доктор и бессмертный капитан Джек Харкнесс!

Доктор и Харкнесс танцуют и поют песню «Весь этот джаз».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Дуэт Одарки и Карася из оперы «Запорожец за Дунаем» (Гвен и Джек):  
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=10v_gzy7rCc  
> «Over the rainbow» (Доктор)  
> аудио: http://www.audiopoisk.com/track/iz/mp3/over-the-rainbow/  
> перевод: http://www.amalgama-lab.com/songs/i/israel_kamakawiwi_ole/over_the_rainbow.html  
> «Тюремное танго (Он сам нарвался)» из мюзикла «Чикаго» (Джек и Доктор):  
> Автор не сумел смонтировать клип, поэтому попытайтесь открыть эти две ссылки одновременно и посмотреть это видео, отключив звук: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2Aq_N0bllCM со звуком из этого клипа: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ShnPPkuliWs
> 
> Песня Мамы Мотрон из мюзикла «Чикаго» (Ривер): http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gW9wOSc_hng  
> Песня «Мы оба пытались схватиться за пистолет» из мюзикла «Чикаго» (Мастер и Джек): http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4VS-652RVew.  
> Ария Мистера Х из оперетты «Принцесса Цирка» (Мастер): http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VneI9GJmvjM  
> Песня «Весь этот джаз» из мюзикла «Чикаго» (Джек и Доктор): http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BPFKMco8AL0


	18. Ирония судьбы Доктора

С раннего детства самой заветной мечтой Донны Ноубл было выйти замуж. Причём обязательно со всеми этими общепринятыми ништяками: чёрным лимузином, пышным белым платьем, многоярусным тортом с фигурками новобрачных и толпой гостей, большую часть которых не знаешь. Да вот только крокодил не ловился… Ну, хоть ты тресни, не клевал на острую на язык рыжую толстушку Донну ни один нормальный мужик. Только ненормальные. А кому такие нужны? Правильно, никому. Вот и томилась благородная Донна в ожидании принца на белом коне, вернее таймлорда в синей телефонной будке.

Нет, вы не подумайте. Однажды Донне всё же удалось подсечь крупную рыбину и потащить её к алтарю, но видно какая-то незримая сила знала о коварных замыслах подлого жениха, и каким-то добрым чудом телепортировала Донну с её собственной свадьбы в ТАРДИС Доктора. Узрев сего великолепно одетого стройного красавца, Донна сразу поняла, что именно он – её суженый. Дело оставалось за малым, чтобы в гениальной голове эксцентричного инопланетянина появилась та же светлая мысль. Но Донна была настырной и шла к своей цели, как танк. Ничего, что для этого пришлось покинуть родной дом и мамашу с престарелым дедулей и шляться вместе с Доктором по инопланетным мирам, то и дело попадая в опасные приключения.

Не битьём, так катаньем, рыжей бестии всё же удалось добиться своего. Однажды под Новый год, не выдержав очередной массированной атаки, Доктор вынужден был сделать ей предложение, которое Донна немедленно приняла. Воркование голубков было прервано явлением народу капитана Харкнесса, который был не менее нагленьким и нахальненьким, чем Донна, поэтому ей и не удалось его спровадить.

\- Доктор, ты же обещал, что встретишься с нами, - с укоризной сказал Джек, с трудом прорвавшись через круговую оборону мисс Ноубл.

\- Изыди, ты сегодня лишний, - тут же стала возбухать Донна. – Мы решили пожениться и Новый год будем встречать вместе. А ты иди в лес со своими друзьями!

\- Тем более, если ты собрался жениться, то мы должны устроить тебе мальчишник, - не сдавался Джек. – Донна, я похищу его всего на несколько часов, а потом верну в целости и сохранности.

\- Эй, я вообще-то здесь и тоже хочу поучаствовать в обсуждениях своих планов на вечер, - встрял в их диалог Десятый. – Я хочу мальчишник, у меня ведь около 900 лет его не было.

\- Ты что уже был женат? Ты мне ничего не рассказывал! – тоном прокурора произнесла Донна. – Что ещё ты от меня скрываешь?

\- Дорогая, это было давно и неправда, - начал оправдываться Доктор, и, зная крутой нрав своей избранницы, стал пятиться к двери. – Я ненадолго отлучусь, чтобы встретиться с ребятами, и сразу же вернусь к тебе на крылышках любви.

\- Валяй, но помни, что ты должен вернуться до полуночи, как Золушка, иначе получишь по тыкве.

Выйдя из дома Донны, Джек и Доктор сели в BMW, за рулём которого сидел Янто Джонс, а на заднем сидении подпрыгивал от нетерпения Микки Смит:

\- Здравствуй, Док.

\- И тебе не кашлять.

\- А вы знаете, что наш скромняшка скоро женится на Донне? – сообщил Джек. – Чтобы отпраздновать это эпохальное событие мы отправимся в бар Shumi, владельцем которого является сын знаменитого Роджера Мура* Джеффри, - он повернулся к своему бойфренду. – Сент Джеймс стрит.

Поначалу Доктор скромно пропускал тосты, но вынужден был поддержать компанию после заявления Микки:

\- Это вообще неслыханно, ребята: Доктор отказывается пить за здоровье.

Смешав ирландский виски с мексиканской текилой и водкой самураев, Доктор изрядно захмелел и начал вести себя как впервые употребивший крепкий напиток старшеклассник: глупо хихикая, он стал трепаться о том, как за ним бегала королева Елизавета первая. Именно в этот момент и прозвучало предложение Микки пойти в баню.

\- Заранее надо было заказывать, теперь-то наверняка всё забито, - заметил Доктор.

\- Зачем нам что-то заказывать? В Торчвуде всё есть, и даже баня, - вклинился Джек.

\- Но я обещал Донне вернуться до полуночи, - попытался возразить Доктор, заподозривший тайный умысел Харкнесса.

\- Ничего не будет плохого, если ты Новый год встретишь чистым, - вставил свои пять копеек Микки.

\- Ладно, едемте в баню, - провозгласил Десятый, устыдившийся своих подозрений. В конце концов, ведь не станет же Джек при живом Янто… - Все в баню!

Захватив ящик пива, уже очень тёплая компания отправилась в Торчвуд. Пока Янто разогревал баню, друзья успели выпить по паре бутылок пива.

\- Доктор, ты и в парную в костюме собираешься идти? – ехидно поинтересовался Джек. – Скидывай шмотьё, его никто не слямзит.

\- Я сниму. Только, чур, за жопу руками не трогать, - ответил тот, расстёгивая пиджак и рубашку.

\- А зачем это он такое сказал? - заржал Микки. – По-моему он так говорит, потому что хочет, чтобы его именно там и потрогали.

Завернув своё тощее тело в простыню, Доктор прошествовал в парную. Джек всосал ещё бутылку пива и скомандовал Джонсу:

\- Янто, сгоняй-ка ещё за пивом. Хорошо пошло.

\- Так и знал! Я для тебя всего лишь прислуга! – обиделся тот.

\- Ты сам согласился на роль прислуги, лишь бы я взял тебя на работу, - напомнил Джек. – Не нравится – за рога никто не держит.

\- Куда ж я денусь с подводной лодки, - проворчал Янто и, залпом допив последнюю бутылку пива, отправился выполнять поручение своего босса.

Завёрнутый в простынку Десятый вытянулся во весь свой немалый рост на лежанке в парной. Хлопнула дверь, и вошедший туда Джек принялся разминать плечи Доктора. Сильные руки массировали вечно сведенные в напряжении мышцы плечевого пояса, расслабляя их, и это оказалось очень приятно. Вдруг что-то тёплое и упругое ткнулось Десятому в ладонь.

\- Джек, ты что голый?

\- Конечно, - довольно осклабился тот. – Сожми ладонь, должен же массажист тоже получить удовольствие.

\- Иди ты…

\- В баню, - захихикал Джек. 

\- В жопу! – не сдержался Доктор и тут же пожалел о сказанном, потому что сильные руки сорвали с него простыню и стали сжимать его ягодицы.

\- Джек! Что ты делаешь?!

\- Нужно размассировать выход седалищного нерва.

\- По-моему, то, что ты массируешь, называется по-другому! – воскликнул Десятый и вырвался из стальной хватки Харкнесса.

Джек был нетрезв и посему тормоза у него не работали. Он погнался за Доктором, выскочившим из парной и улепётывавшим во все лопатки. Док сгрёб свою одежду и по пути пытался напялить её на себя. Получалось плохо из-за нарушенной координации. При попытке надеть брюки он, потеряв равновесие, попытался схватиться за что-то, чтобы не упасть и случайно активировал манипулятор рифта. Подоспевший Джек увидел, как исчез Доктор и, мгновенно трезвея, стал отключать манипулятор, чтобы закрыть рифт и предотвратить катастрофу.

Не поняв, что попал в другое измерение, Десятый выскочил из Торчвуда и, изрядно проплутав по улицам, ввалился в ТАРДИС. Сбросив пальто и пиджак, Доктор, пошатываясь, направился в спальню. Смертельно хотелось спать, поэтому ему с большим трудом удалось снять с себя кеды и брюки, после чего он рухнул, как подкошенный на кровать и выпал из реальности.

Мелоди Понд вернулась из супермаркета, куда она решила в последний момент заскочить за тортом и шампанским (если бы знала, что в очереди придётся проторчать больше часа, то полетела бы на ТАРДИС). Этот Новый год она впервые встречала с Одиннадцатым Доктором и надеялась, что именно сегодня он сделает ей предложение. Отомкнув своим ключом его ТАРДИС, она сняла пальто и шляпу, поставила на накрытый стол покупки и пошла в спальню, чтобы переодеться в вечернее платье. А там, мать честная, посторонний мужик без штанов! Хорошо, хоть раздеваться не начала. Она принялась трясти незнакомца за плечо, пытаясь разбудить его, но он лишь невразумительно мычал. Тогда Мелоди решилась на крайние меры и окатила его водой из электрочайника.

\- Прекратите поливать меня, иначе я тоже вас полью, причём не из чайника, - нечленораздельно проварнякал Десятый. – И вообще, кто вы и какого овоща вы тут делаете?

\- Живу я здесь… периодически, - ответила опешившая от такой наглости Понд. – Выметайтесь! – она схватила его за воротник рубашки и стащила на пол.

\- И не подумаю. Это вы выкатывайтесь отсюда. Я тут живу, могу документ показать, - Десятый ткнул женщине под нос психобумагу. – Пожалуйста, читайте. 

\- Ну вот! - Воскликнула Мелоди. – У вас написано «в тинктуре», а вы сейчас находитесь в антитинктуре! Вот, посмотрите, - она ткнула ему под нос свою психобумагу.

\- То есть как это?! – Меня, значит, Донночка в тинктуре ждёт, а я… Ой, Ё! Мне срочно нужно ей позвонить.

\- Алкаш! - Мелоди достала из сумочки перепрошитый Одиннадцатым мобильный, с которого можно было позвонить в любую точку пространства и времени, и протянула его незнакомцу.

\- Солнышко, - начал вязать лыко Доктор, набрав знакомый номер. - Я тут это… не успеваю к полуночи. Дело в том, что я попал в антимир.

\- Ах ты, засранец! – крик Донны услышала даже Мелоди, а у Десятого чуть не лопнула барабанная перепонка, прижатая к динамику мобильного. – Так ты сбежать от меня решил!

\- Ты не права, я просто мылся в бане, и… - попытался возражать Доктор.

\- Ясное дело, в какой бане! С девочками! – продолжала верещать Донна.

\- Нет с мальчиками.

\- Так ты уже на мальчиков перешёл, лишь бы только от женитьбы отмазаться! – Выкрикнула Донна, прежде чем запустить телефон в стену.

\- Бросила трубку, - сказал Десятый и протянул Мелоди её мобильный.

Раздался стук в дверь. Конечно же, это была его ТАРДИС, и Одиннадцатый не должен был стучать, но он хотел, чтобы Мелоди почувствовала себя здесь хозяйкой. Понд кинулась к двери с возгласом:

\- Это он, мой жених.

\- Не открывайте, мы голый! – пробормотал Десятый, да кто ж его послушал.

Мелоди помчалась открывать дверь, за которой стоял Одиннадцатый в длинном сюртуке, феске и при бабочке (ведь бабочки – это круто!). Они обнялись, и Одиннадцатый вручил любимой небольшую коробочку:

\- Это - мой подарок.

\- Я тоже приготовила тебе подарок, он в спальне.

Ничего не подозревающий Одиннадцатый проследовал в спальню и застыл, увидев там мужика без штанов.

\- Вот тебе, Рассилон, и пророчество Пифии… Хорошенький же ты подарочек мне приготовила! Кто это?

\- Я посторонний, - промямлил Десятый, чувствуя себя не в своей ТАРДИС из-за отсутствия брюк.

\- Я тебе сейчас всё объясню, это ведь просто смешно, - начала оправдываться Мелоди. 

\- Да уж, обхохочешься… - сказал Одиннадцатый.

\- Этот человек, кстати, я его совсем не знаю, - продолжила Понд, - так вот, у него такая же ТАРДИС, находящаяся сейчас в Солнечной системе на Земле, но только в тинктуре. Это – совпадение.

\- Падение сов, - подтвердил Десятый.

\- Ну и как он сюда попал? – поигрывая желваками, произнёс Одиннадцатый.

\- Мы с друзьями пошли мыться в баню, - промямлил Десятый.

\- А не пошли бы вы туда снова, - хором сказали хозяева этой синей будки.

\- Один момент, тени исчезают в полночь, - пробормотал Десятый, кое-как натягивая на себя одежду и вываливаясь в холод и темноту.

\- Вот я не удивляюсь, что он к тебе вломился, ты ведь такая безответственная…

\- Я ответственная!

\- Бестолковая!

\- Толковая!

\- Безалаберная!

\- Лаберная! 

 

Десятый тем временем, пытаясь согреться, прыгал вокруг ёлочки и стремительно трезвел. И ежу было ясно, что попасть в своё родное измерение можно было лишь через рифт, ТАРДИС ведь не может пробиться сквозь измерения. Для этого нужно было добраться до Торчвуда и попросить помощи у местной версии капитана Харкнесса. Да вот дело в том, что с Харкнессом ему встречаться посреди ночи совсем не хотелось. А ещё эта женщина. Её лицо казалось ему смутно знакомым. Нет, не может быть! Хотя стоило проверить. В очередной раз сказав себе: «Надо меньше пить», Доктор понял, что жутко хочет отлить, и это было удачным поводом вернуться. На этот раз он постеснялся открывать дверь синей будки своим ключом, и постучал. Ему открыл Одиннадцатый:

\- Ну, что вам ещё надо?!

\- Шоколада! – ляпнул Десятый. – Писать я хочу, позвольте пройти, - он взглянул на женщину с золотисто-русыми кудряшками. 

Несомненно, это была она – его незнакомая жена Ривер Сонг, погибшая в Библиотеке, и знавшая о нём всё. Да вот только эта Ривер его не знала и знать не хотела. Выйдя из туалета, Десятый уже твёрдо решил, что не потеряет её снова. Он сделает всё, что угодно, чтобы быть с ней, даже если для этого придётся выглядеть клоуном, бессовестным нахалом, да кем угодно...

\- Ребята, я так вас люблю, а дайте-ка я вас поцелую, - ещё не закончив фразы, Десятый начал целовать Мелоди в щёку.

\- Вы бы хотя бы подождали, пока я уйду, - разозлившись, бросил Одиннадцатый и, оттолкнув Десятого, подобно пробке от шампанского вылетел на улицу.

\- Эй куда вы?! – бросился за ним Десятый, но был не слишком прыток, ибо вовсе не собирался догонять его.

\- Ну вот, он ушёл, это из-за вас, - Мелоди закрыла лицо руками и опустилась на пол. 

\- До полуночи осталось две минуты, - напомнил Десятый.

\- Откройте шампанское, - устало сказала Понд.

Они успели выпить из бокалов в тот момент, когда стрелки часов коснулись двенадцати. После чего Десятый решил проявить инициативу:

\- Давайте знакомиться. Я Доктор.

\- А какой вы доктор? – Поинтересовалась Понд.

\- Широкого профиля.

\- Я так и думала. А я Мелоди Понд, профессор археологии.

Раздался стук в дверь, и Мелоди воскликнула:

\- Ох, мать твою! Это же мои родители пришли знакомиться с моим женихом. Раз уж он ушёл из-за вас, то вам придётся сыграть его.

Открыв дверь, Мелоди расцеловала стоявших на пороге Эми и Рори. Сразу стало очень шумно. Рыжеволосая женщина подошла к Доктору и, жеманно протянув ему руку для поцелуя, произнесла:

\- Амелия, - она повернула голову к дочери. - Мелоди, почему ты его так долго от нас прятала?

\- Рори, - по-простецки пожал руку гостю и отрекомендовался её щуплый невзрачный супруг. – Ну что, выпьем за встречу?

\- Нет, нет, нет, я не жених, - попытался протестовать Десятый, но сей протест был прерван острым каблучком Мелоди, вонзившимся в его ступню.

\- Так у вас ещё не было официальной помолвки? Вы ждали нас, чтобы попросить её руки? Как это мило. Сейчас мы всё устроим, - встрепенулась Амелия. – Рори, открывай шампанское. – Горько!

Доктор поцеловал «невесту», которая не слишком-то и сопротивлялась.

 

После ухода родителей Мелоди принялась убирать со стола, а Доктор стал описывать вокруг неё круги, надеясь повторить поцелуй. От огромного количества выпитого им сегодня спиртного у него открылась яма желудка и теперь срочно требовала что-то в неё забросить, чтобы желудок не принялся переваривать сам себя. Он спросил:

\- А можно я поем, - увидев кивок женщины, он стал уплетать салат Оливье прямо из салатницы. – Так вкусно. Сами готовили?

\- Да, хотелось похвастаться.

\- Удалось. Ой, я в смысле, что люблю вкусно поесть.

\- А я ненавижу готовить, - сказала Мелоди истинную правду.

Странно, но ей вдруг расхотелось выгонять его, да и, приглядевшись, она вынуждена была признать, что мужчина он симпатичный, кроме того, у него на лбу было написано не одно высшее образование. Мелоди нравились умные мужчины. Поэтому, когда Десятый, пожужжав звуковой отвёрткой, включил музыку и протянул руку, приглашая её на танец, она не стала отказываться. Обнявшись, они медленно топтались на месте и говорили о том, что уже не считают друг друга нахальными и несимпатичными. Вечер становился томным, но тут раздался стук в дверь, и Мелоди пошла её открывать. Стоявший на пороге Одиннадцатый попросил:

\- Мелоди, дорогая, прости меня, - он сделал несколько шагов и остановился. – А что тут делает этот проходимец?

\- Я не проходимец, я несчастный человек, - возразил Десятый, считавший себя пострадавшей стороной в этой истории.

\- Одно другому не мешает, - отрубил Одиннадцатый. Он обратился к Понд. - А ты, как ты могла?!

\- Ну не могла же я выставить его на мороз. На улице такая погода, что хороший хозяин собаку из дома не выгонит. Он же мог замёрзнуть, - возразила Мелоди.

\- Так ты его уже защищаешь?! Быстро же вы спелись! – упрекнул её Одиннадцатый.

\- Как вам не стыдно?! Сейчас же извинитесь! – встрял Десятый.

\- Ну всё, ты сам нарвался, - рассвирепев, Одиннадцатый с кулаками бросился на Десятого.

Однако Десятый оказался не пальцем деланный и, повалив Одиннадцатого на пол, заломил его руку за спину, извлекая вопль:

\- Да вы мне руку сломаете!

\- Ничего. Сам сломаю, сам и починю, - философски изрёк Десятый.

\- А ну, вон отсюда оба! - закричала на них Мелоди, замахиваясь бейсбольной битой «Нежность».

Надев пальто, оба Доктора вывалились на улицу, где вовсю лютовала метель. Поймать такси в новогоднюю ночь, чтобы поехать куда-нибудь, было нереально, да и некуда было им обоим податься. Поэтому, побродив вокруг да около, оба столкнулись у двери синей телефонной будки. 

\- У меня есть повод, - заявил Десятый. – Я забыл там ценную отвёртку.

\- Я вам её вынесу, - возразил Одиннадцатый.

\- Я вам не доверяю. Вдруг вы её присвоите.

Оба ввалились внутрь в тот момент, когда Мелоди заканчивала разговор с позвонившей ей Донной:

\- Да, он мне понравился, но он ни в чём не виноват…

Услыхав эту фразу, Одиннадцатый развернулся и ушёл, а Десятый, напротив, приблизился к Понд.

\- Это была ваша невеста. Я пыталась ей всё объяснить, но, похоже, не преуспела, - сказала она, окончив разговор.

\- Я забыл у вас отвёртку, - сказал Десятый, едва сдержавшись, чтобы не воскликнуть «отлично!». – Вот и она. Ну, ладно, я пойду, – он остановился у самой двери и повернулся к ней, явно желая сказать что-то важное, самое важное, но не решаясь, боясь быть непонятым.

\- Ну, что вы делаете? – вдруг пришла ему на помощь Мелоди.

\- Ухожу.

\- Вы же ищете предлог, чтобы остаться.

\- Ищу, но не нахожу, - признался Десятый, улыбаясь искренней открытой улыбкой, от которой сразу становилось теплее.

\- А я не могу найти предлог, чтоб вас задержать, - сказала Понд. - Что делать?

\- Тогда я останусь, - Десятый радостно сбросил пальто и уселся за стол.

Пить ему не хотелось, есть тоже не хотелось. Они оба не могли придумать, о чём же им заговорить и из-за этого чувствовали неловкость. 

\- Музыкальная пауза, - провозгласил Десятый, дабы заполнить чем-то повисшую паузу. - «Ария индийского гостя» из оперы «Садко». Исполняет… В общем, ария незваного гостя.

Голос у Доктора имелся, однако пел он не оперную арию, а русскую инородную песню «Со мою вот что происходит». Ему всё же удалось сломать лёд, и Мелоди даже позволила ему себя обнять, но в это время снова раздался стук в дверь. Заявившиеся Эми и Рори закудахтали:

\- Доча, что случилось? Почему ты вызвала нас? Он тебя бросил?

\- Никто никого не бросал, - заверил их подошедший к двери Десятый. - У нас всё отлично. 

В доказательство этого он сграбастал и поцеловал Мелоди. Та, попыталась было сопротивляться, но очень быстро удары её руки о спину Доктора превратились в поглаживания. Выпив по фужеру шампанского, Понды ретировались.

\- У тебя очень умные родители, - сказал Десятый.

\- С каких пор мы перешли на «ты»? – Возмутилась Мелоди. – Да ты нахал.

\- Давно. А ты вроде и не очень-то сопротивлялась.

\- Я не обладаю техникой отказа пылким поклонникам, - улыбнулась Понд. – Вот только у тебя щетина пробивается, надо бы побриться, если ты рассчитываешь на продолжение банкета. Вон там бритва.

Как раз в то время, когда Десятый брился, снова объявился Одиннадцатый. Увидев, как по-хозяйски Десятый пользуется его вещами, он вскипел:

\- Он уже и моей бритвой пользуется! Что дальше?! Зубная щётка?! Презервативы?!

Понд врезала ему по лицу, и Одиннадцатый снова ушёл в ночь.

\- Это не ТАРДИС, это проходной двор какой-то, - заметил Десятый.

\- Ты ведешь себя бесцеремонно, - сказала Мелоди. - По-моему, я тебя не приглашала.

\- В чем же дело? Пригласи, - предложил Десятый.

\- Будь, как дома, но не забывай, что ты в гостях, - рассмеялась женщина, кладя руки ему на плечи.

Доктор прижал её к себе, зарываясь носом в облако золотистых кудряшек. Мелоди было жаль Одиннадцатого и, вместе с тем, ей сейчас было так хорошо с Десятым, так, как будто она знала его уже целую вечность. Время-шремя – это самая странная вещь на свете. Иногда в один день или одну ночь вмещается гораздо больше событий, чем случилось за весь прошлый год. Они стояли так долго, очень долго, обнимаясь и целуясь, но не говоря при этом ни слова, потому что слова лгут, а души, соприкасающиеся губами – нет.

Как же было досадно, когда волшебство момента было прервано бесцеремонным стуком в дверь, который они некоторое время стойко пытались игнорировать. Однако вскоре у Понд сдали нервы, и она направилась к двери. На пороге обнаружился пьяный Одиннадцатый в перепачканном пальто и феске набекрень. 

\- Ребята, а это я ломаю дверь, - сказал он, глупо хихикая.

\- Я тебя в первый раз в таком виде вижу, - изумилась Мелоди.

\- А я именно первый раз в таком виде. И я себя в первый раз в таком виде вижу, - ответил он, взглянув на своё отражение в небольшом зеркале, которое Мелоди укрепила над консолью.

\- Где ты был? – спросила Понд.

\- Нашлись люди, нашлись. Приютили, подогрели, обобрали… Подобрали, обогрели, - промурлыкал Одиннадцатый. - Я на следующий Новый год обязательно пойду в баню.

\- Зачем же ждать целый год? – буркнул Десятый.

\- О! Точно! – обрадовался Одиннадцатый и, проследовав в душевую, прямо в одежде встал под душ.

\- Ты с ума сошёл! – закричала Понд. - Что ты делаешь? Ты же простудишься!

\- О! Тёпленькая пошла… Вы не потрёте мне спинку?

\- Разве что тёркой, - съязвил Десятый. - Мелоди, у тебя есть крупная тёрка? А наждачка?

\- Ты моя мелодия, я твой преданный Орфей, - отчаянно фальшивя, пропел Одиннадцатый. – Так, поворачивай, моя карета, - он вылез из душа и поплёлся к двери.

\- Если он явится еще раз, он взорвёт ТАРДИС, - сделал вывод Десятый.

\- У меня такое ощущение, что за эту ночь мы прожили целую жизнь, - Мелоди устало улыбнулась.

\- Иди ко мне, - Десятый протянул к ней руки.

\- Я не могу, мне кажется, что это неправильно. Всё происходит слишком быстро.

\- Не слишком ли часто в жизни мы сдерживаемся? Жизнь слишком сложна и многогранна, её нельзя втиснуть ни в одну придуманную схему.

\- Иногда стоит сдержаться, чтобы не наделать глупостей. Светает, семь утра, вот и наступило то самое завтра, о котором ты что-то слышал вчера. С первыми солнечными лучами волшебство рассеется, и ты увидишь, что твоя принцесса – обычная замарашка. Лучше расстаться сейчас, пока мы ещё не успели друг в друге разочароваться. Тебе пора возвращаться домой.

\- Если ты и вправду так считаешь, то я не стану больше задерживаться. Думаю, что транспорт уже начал ходить, - Доктор медленно надел пальто, ещё медленнее подошёл к двери, ожидая, что она его остановит под каким-нибудь выдуманным предлогом. Но она не остановила.

Дальнейшее для Десятого было словно окутано густым туманом. Он с трудом мог вспомнить, как добирался до Торчвуда и объяснялся с альтер-Харкнессом, как прошёл сквозь рифт, как принимал извинения от настоящего Джека. Он очнулся лишь тогда, когда вошёл в свою ТАРДИС и почувствовал насколько холодно, пусто и одиноко там было. Он пошёл в спальню, рухнул на кровать, сняв лишь пальто, и забылся тяжёлым сном.

Через час после ухода Десятого Мелоди поняла, какую глупость она совершила, прогнав его. Она бросилась в Торчвуд и угрозами и шантажом заставила Харкнесса снова активировать рифт. Теперь оставалось самое сложное – найти ТАРДИС Десятого. Понд пошла на удачу, и удача ей улыбнулась. Синяя телефонная будка оказалась на той же улице, что и та, что была в альтер-мире. Её ключ подошёл к замку. Мелоди обнаружила спящего Доктора в спальне и, присев рядом, погладила его рукой по щеке. Он улыбнулся во сне, затем ещё раз, проснувшись.

\- Мелоди, как ты нашла меня?

\- Какие же вы, умники, всё-таки глупые, - она обняла своё рыжее конопатое счастье и поцеловала его в макушку.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Роджер Мур – британский актёр, игравший Джеймса Бонда с 1973 по 1985 год.
> 
> OST главы – Сергей Никитин «Со мою вот что происходит» (http://www.audiopoisk.com/track/s-nikitin/mp3/so-mnou-vot-4to-proishodit/)


End file.
